Cohabitation
by chakochick
Summary: Based loosely off the Deep Space Nine episode Body Parts in which Major Kira becomes pregnant with Keiko O'Brien's baby. This is just my Voyager take on it with a very fun J/C twist. Rating will most likely change later on for some J/C goodness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chakotay's heart slammed up into his throat at the sight of the shuttle craft on the viewscreen. He sat in his command chair, stone faced as he took in the sight before them. Kathryn and B'Elanna had taken the shuttle day before yesterday to do some trading with the Acumari people or Acumar III. B'Elanna had been looking for new insulation for the warp plasma conduits, and Kathryn had been hoping to negotiate shore leave for the crew. Both plans had turned out badly and the shuttle had barely escaped the upper atmosphere of the planet.

Now the shuttle vented plasma from one nacelle; the other completely destroyed. There were weapons fire burns covering nearly the entire outer hull and none of the interior and exterior lights were functioning.

"Voyager to Sacajawea." Chakotay spoke, feeling his heart stutter when there was no response. "Sacajawea please respond." He could hear the fear creeping into his own voice, but he couldn't help himself.

The woman he loved and his best friend were aboard that shuttle, and he watched as all forward propulsion stopped dead, the shuttle listing to port as it floated on its own slowing momentum towards Voyager. Chakotay stood quickly. "Tractor the shuttle into the shuttle bay. Tell the EMH to be on standby. Tom, you're with me." Tom shot up out of his chair and was to the turbo lift nearly before Chakotay made it there. Chakotay knew Tom would be just as worried about B'Elanna as he himself was about Kathryn. "You have the bridge, Tuvok."

The turbo lift seemed to move in slow motion as it made its trek to the shuttle bay. Tom was silent, bouncing on the balls of his feet, willing the lift to move faster. Chakotay felt the same emotion, but he had to remain impassive. No one knew of his budding relationship with the Captain, and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew Kathryn was still getting used to the idea and didn't want the crew to know about them yet.

The doors of the lift opened to the smoking, crumpled heap of the Sacajawea. There was no evidence of either Kathryn or B'Elanna trying to exit the shuttle, and that terrified Chakotay. He and Tom moved quickly to the shuttle hatch, keying in the access code. There was no response. The shuttle was completely devoid of all primary and auxiliary power. "Tom, help me override the door lock." Chakotay wrenched the access panel off and Tom pulled the release lever down. A loud hiss and a bang preceded the pressure change as gas vented out. Both men pulled on the hatch until it finally gave way, the door slowly lowering to the floor.

The sight before them nearly made Chakotay sick.

Kathryn was pressing her uniform jacket into a wound on B'Elanna's abdomen. Blood covered the console, chair and the shuttle floor. B'Elanna was unresponsive and prone on her back, her face devoid of color. Kathryn was pale as well, her hands shaking as she attempted to staunch the flow of blood from her Chief Engineer. Tom clamored over destroyed equipment to his wife's side, taking her hand and calling her name.

Kathryn's left ankle was bent at a sick angle and a gash across her cheek bled freely. She glanced briefly at Chakotay, but he could tell she was far away, most likely in shock. Chakotay moved towards her, tapping his comm badge as he moved. "Transporter room. Emergency beam out. Four to beam directly to sickbay!"

They rematerialized on the floor of sickbay and the Doctor and Tom quickly lifted B'Elanna's lifeless body while Chakotay lifted Kathryn easily onto another biobed. "Hey," he whispered quietly, "Are you alright?" Kathryn's eyes lifted, but held a far away look about them still. She lost what little color she had left in her face as she began to slip from consciousness. "Kathryn, hey, stay with me." He took her hand, but it was clammy and cold. "Doctor!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Commander. Please call out the Captain's symptoms." Chakotay looked up to see Tom and The Doctor both working on B'Elanna. She lay lifeless and pale on the biobed, the small swell of her early pregnancy covered in blood. Chakotay tasted bile as he looked away from the sight, looking back down at Kathryn.

"The Captain is unconscious and her skin is clammy. Her ankle is broken and she has a gash on her cheek. Maybe a concussion."

"Check her pupils." The Doctor was moving instrument after instrument over B'Elanna and Tom was monitoring the baby's heart rate with a medical tricorder. He looked as sick as Chakotay felt.

Chakotay gently pulled Kathryn's right eye open, then her left. Her eyes looked normal, though she did not respond to his touch. "They look normal."

"That's good, Commander. Check her vitals and look for any cranial swelling." Chakotay picked up the medical tricorder from the tray next to Kathryn's biobed and activated it, moving the probe up and down her torso. The Doctor moved quickly to another instrument panel and took down a device Chakotay had never seen before.

"Elevated blood pressure and adrenaline levels. Cranial pressure within normal parameters." Chakotay called out as the results came up on the screen.

"Excellent news. Use the dermal regenerator to start working on the cut on her face. I'll be over as soon as I can."

Chakotay reached for the dermal regenerator and began moving it gently along the angry tear in Kathryn's skin. The blood stood out sickeningly against the pale pallor of her skin. Chakotay could hear Tom and the Doctor talking, but everything faded into the background as he took in the sight before him.

The woman he loved was lying unconscious and nearly dead before him. He felt his emotions well up, nearly overpowering him, but he clamped them down. She needed his strength now, as did B'Elanna and Tom, and he could give them every ounce that he had.

He could fall apart later, but right now he needed to be strong.

All of a sudden he realized that it had gone quiet in the room. He glanced up to see Tom holding B'Elanna's hand, pressing it against his cheek. His eyes were shut and his face was wet. The Doctor was approaching Chakotay with a solemn expression.

"Commander, may I have a word?" Chakotay felt his stomach clench at the Doctor's tone. He felt himself nod as the Doctor came to stand next to the Captain. "I'm afraid Lieutenant Torres' condition is critical. Her injury caused her uterus to rupture and partially collapse. I've temporarily stopped the bleeding, but the baby will die if we don't do a fetal transport to another womb in the next few minutes."

Chakotay's head was spinning at the words; critical...rupture...baby will die. He felt himself involuntarily shiver as the words sank in. "You mean the Captain?"

"I'm afraid the baby will not survive the time it would take to find another surrogate." Chakotay swallowed hard to keep the contents of his stomach where they were, clamping down on any excess emotion that threatened to break him in that moment. "Commander," the Doctor spoke softly, "The Captain has listed you on her emergency medical directive. She has given you permission to make medical decisions on her behalf."

"Do it." Chakotay heard the words even before he realized that his mind had told his mouth to speak, but he knew it was the right decision. "Do what you have to. I know the Captain would do whatever she could to save B'Elanna and the baby."

"Alright," The Doctor moved with authority back over to Tom and B'Elanna. She was still unconscious. "Mr. Paris, prepare for a site to site fetal transport." Tom seemed to know what the Doctor needed, because he gently put B'Elanna's hand down and moved to another part of sickbay, collecting instruments on a wheeled cart. "Commander, take these hyposprays and administer them to the Captain. This one first, and then the other two."

"What are they?" Chakotay took the instruments in hand, pressing the first one quickly to her neck.

"The first is to keep the Captain sedated. The other two are pregnancy hormones. We have to flood her body with hormones to temporarily trick her body into thinking that she is pregnant until we can get the fetus situated." He glanced over at Tom then quickly back to Chakotay. "Commander," he whispered, "I'm not going to pretend that this isn't dangerous for the baby, and the chances of success hover close to only fifty percent. The baby might not survive the transport. The Captain's body may reject the fetus. There are any number of things that can go wrong."

"Is this the best chance that the baby has, and that B'Elanna has?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then that's good enough for me." Chakotay pressed the second and third hyposprays to Kathryn's neck.

"Alright," The Doctor spoke as he brought over several more instruments. "Please remove the Captain's shirt and place this monitor on her abdomen, below her ribs." Chakotay lifted Kathryn gently and pulled her bloodstained undershirt off, laying her back down and putting the instrument on her skin. It began emitting a faint beeping sound.

The Doctor put several sensors on Kathryn's stomach, lower than the one Chakotay had placed. "Fetal transporter is online." Tom's voice was thick with emotion, and Chakotay had to commend him for holding it together this entire time. His wife and child were dying and he still had the wherewithal to follow orders and prepare for surgery.

"Prepare for placental disadhesion and temporary umbilical stasis." The Doctor commanded. Tom nodded, keying in several commands into the console before him.

"Mr. Paris, on my mark, activate the transport device. Commander, when I give the command, use this hypospray on the Captain." He handed over yet another hypospray. "Alright, mark."

Tom activated the transporter and Chakotay watched in awe as Kathryn's belly began to swell. Her vitals remained slow and steady and when the Doctor told him, he pressed another hypospray into her neck.

Tom worked on B'Elanna, using instruments over her stomach, no doubt helping her body realize that it was no longer pregnant. The Doctor began the procedure to repair her uterus and stop any other internal damage and bleeding. Not knowing what else to do, Chakotay stood at the head of Kathryn's bed, his hand on her shoulder.

The Doctor removed the transport sensors from Kathryn's stomach and placed a fetal monitor there. Switching it on, the three men were suddenly witness to the sound of a soft, fluttery heartbeat. It sounded garbled for a moment, but after a quick adjustment from the Doctor to the sensor it became clear. Tom's eyes flooded with tears and he scrubbed his face with his hands. Chakotay couldn't move; he was completely captivated by the fact that Kathryn was now roughly four months pregnant...with Tom and B'Elanna's child.

"Alright, I need you both out of sick bay now. I need to perform very delicate surgery on Lieutenant Torres, and then repair the Captain's broken ankle." Tom's eyes went wide and Chakotay felt sick at the thought of leaving Kathryn alone.

"But I can help you." Tom started.

"I know you can, but I don't require it. The most emergent circumstances are behind us now, and I need room to work." He switched on another instrument and pressed it gently to B'Elanna's stomach. "I promise to call you as soon as there is any update, but for now, I need you both to leave."

Tom made to argue again, but Chakotay took his arm, "Come on Tom. Let me buy you a drink." Tom looked down at Chakotay's hand on his bicep, his eyes traveling up to Chakotay's face. Finally he nodded, silently following behind him as they left sick bay.

=/\=

They made it as far as Chakotay's office. Chakotay poured two generous glasses of Talaxian brandy, but neither touched their glasses. Chakotay slumped into his chair while Tom paced back and forth across the room.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but finally Tom dropped down into the chair across from him. "Thank you."

Chakotay looked up from the spot on the floor that he had been staring at, not comprehending Tom's words. "What?"

"Thank you...for making the decision for the Captain. Thank you for trying to save my baby's life." Tom's eyes were red-rimmed and his voice thick. "I can't tell you how much it means that you would do that."

Chakotay took a deep breath, "Tom, I know how much the Captain cares for you and B'Elanna, and I know she would do anything to keep you or your baby safe. You don't have to thank me. I just acted on how I already know that she feels." Tom nodded, but the appreciation was still in his desperate expression.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do if something happens to either of them." Tom dropped his face into his hands. "They are my whole world now."

"I know," Chakotay said, his own voice far away as he thought of how it might be if the roles were reversed. He nearly choked at the thought of Kathryn being that near death and potentially losing a pregnancy.

They fell quiet again, this time Chakotay stood, following Tom's path in pacing back and forth across the office.

Nearly two hours later the silence was finally broken. "Sick bay to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. Tom is here as well." Tom shot to his feet at the Doctor's voice.

"I'd like both of you to please report to sickbay." The quality of his voice was completely unreadable and Tom and Chakotay glanced briefly at each other before exiting the office and returning to sick bay.

The Doctor had two privacy screens set up around B'Elanna and Kathryn's biobeds. The Doctor's face was still unreadable as he was going over a PADD in his hand when the two men entered. He looked up, setting the PADD down and approached them, "Lieutenant, this way. Commander, please wait for me here."

Chakotay felt his heart fall as he watched the two men disappear behind the further of the two privacy screens. That meant that Kathryn was behind the one closest to him. He was desperate to step behind it and see her, to touch her and know that she was alive and healing. His very being pulled him towards the screen, but his feet remained rooted on the spot. He heard the Doctor and Tom speaking in hushed tones, but he couldn't make out what was being said. It wasn't his news to hear, so he remained where he was, waiting for the Doctor to come back and give him permission to go to Kathryn.

After an eternity The Doctor came back out and approached Chakotay. "Commander, please come with me." He moved behind the screen and Chakotay gladly followed.

Kathryn looked much better than she had the last time he'd seen her. Her uniform was gone and she wore the standard blue sickbay gown. Her feet were bare and she had a splint on her left ankle. The gash on her face was a mere memory; the only evidence of it a yellowing bruise on her cheek. Her coloring was still pale, but after her blood loss and everything she'd been through, it was to be expected. His eyes traveled to and stayed on her stomach, still rounded with the new introduction of growing life there. Knowing that Kathryn wasn't in immediate danger, but not sure why she was still unconscious, he finally met the face of the Doctor. "Tell me everything."

"Lieutenant Torres will make a full recovery from her injuries, however her reproductive system was damaged during their attack. I repaired everything as much as is possible, however the chances of her getting pregnant again and carrying the child to term are slim to none. Her uterus was damaged too severely." Chakotay felt his heart break for the couple behind the other privacy screen.

"Does she know that yet?"

"Lieutenant Paris does. I've told him everything. I'm am keeping Lieutenant Torres sedated until the hormone levels even out. As I'm sure you are aware, Klingon women, or half Klingon women in this case, have naturally occurring elevated levels of testosterone and cortisol. Even under normal circumstances these hormone levels can fluctuate drastically. Then given pregnancy hormones on top of that, well…"

Chakotay gave a rueful laugh. He was well aware of B'Elanna's 'elevated hormone levels' as the Doctor put it.

"Once her levels are back to normal I will wake her up. The news of her pregnancy complication will be quite a shock, and I want her to bear that burden with as clear a mind as possible." The Doctor lowered his voice. "This is going to be a difficult situation for everyone involved, and then there is the Captain." The way he said it put Chakotay on edge immediately.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with the Captain?" Chakotay's heart rate picked up as he turned to face Kathryn again. He desperately wanted to take her hand, but he didn't want to alert the Doctor to anything out of the ordinary, so he remained still.

"Not exactly." The Doctor paused, "Since you are her care directive executor and her first officer, I believe that I can share this information with you." Chakotay nodded, feeling as though he might be sick, or that his heart might very well beat right out of his chest. "The Captain's ankle was severely damaged, and having put off her surgery until after I finished with Miss Torres made the bone a bit more difficult to heal. The bone has been mended now, but the surrounding tissue went for quite some time without dermal regeneration or anti-inflammation therapy. She will have difficulty bearing weight for several weeks. I would strongly recommend bed rest for a few days, followed by shortened duty shifts and the use of crutches or a cane until she can tolerate weight on it." Chakotay nodded. The hardest part of that would be keeping her from duty. She wouldn't mind crutches at all. It would be a good incentive to get better.

"What else?"

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Is it the baby?" Chakotay's heart fell at the look of concern on the Doctor's face. The procedure hadn't worked, or wouldn't be successful.

"Well, that's where things get tricky, Commander." Chakotay's face must have belied his anxiety because the Doctor quickly continued. "The Paris baby is doing remarkably well, and the Captain's body is showing no signs of rejecting the fetus."

"Then what's tricky about it? It sounds as if this is the best case scenario."

The Doctor seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment before speaking again, "It's tricky, Commander, because when I scanned the Captain after the procedure, I discovered something quite shocking."

"Spirits, Doctor, out with it!" Chakotay couldn't stand the suspense a moment longer.

"I discovered that Captain Janeway was already pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Forgot to mention...I don't own VOY or DS9...obviously :) No profits, no infringement intended...you know. Anyways, the muse hit me hard with this one so I had to keep writing...then thought...might as well share it right away. Thanks for all the love so far. Let me know what you think!

=/\=

Chakotay felt as though all the air in his lungs had been sucked out. His chest felt tight and he immediately felt his heartbeat pounding in his temples. All sound went away as the blood rushed behind his ears in a deafening roar. He leaned down to grip the edge of the biobed. "I...what?"

The Doctor switched on an instrument still resting on Kathryn's stomach. A strong, fluttery heartbeat immediately sounded in the space around them. "This is the Paris baby's heartbeat. Quite strong and healthy. However, when we first listened, do you remember the moment of distortion we heard before I adjusted the sensor?" Chakotay nodded, "That distortion was a second heartbeat." The Doctor adjusted the sensor again and the sound changed; a softer slightly slower sound came into being. It was a gentle flutter and Chakotay's mouth dropped open at the sound. He placed his hand gently on Kathryn's stomach and closing his eyes as he took in the sound of his own child's heart beating.

Tears formed in his eyes as he took Kathryn's hand in his other, not caring in the slightest that the Doctor stood by, watching his every move.

Puzzle pieces began to fit together for the EMH as he watched the Commander tenderly rest his hand over the Captain's womb.

"The Captain seems to be nine weeks along in her own pregnancy, and that fetus is also healthy and growing at a normal rate." The Doctor paused, but then pushed gently, "Can I assume from your reaction to the news that you might have some idea how this surprise pregnancy came to be, Commander?"

Chakotay felt his cheeks flush, but he knew that the Doctor might need any and all information to keep Kathryn and both babies healthy. "Yes, Doctor, I do. If you are looking for confirmation, the second baby is mine." He tugged his ear gently as the Doctor nodded in understanding. "What does this mean for the Captain and both of the babies?"

"Well, I believe she will be the first woman in history to be pregnant with one human child and one part Klingon child, but there should be no immediate complications. I will have to monitor her closely to make sure that the older of the two fetuses doesn't deplete energy and nutritive resources for the younger, but with vitamin and supplemental nutrition hyposprays we should be able to keep the Captain healthy enough to carry both babies to term. Delivery of the Paris baby might bring up some complications with your child, since it won't have gestated to term by then, but it's nothing I can't handle."

Chakotay let out a slow, wavering breath as he looked back down at Kathryn. "Why is she still unconscious?"

"I wanted you to be here when she woke up. She will no doubt be shocked at the discovery of the new address of the Paris baby, as it were, and I thought the news might be better broken by someone closer to her." Chakotay nodded again.

"Does Tom know about the Captain's...other pregnancy?"

"No. That is not my news to share." Chakotay sighed in relief, glad for the Doctor's discretion. The Doctor turned the fetal heart monitor off and picked up another hypospray. "Well, here is the hypospray to wake the Captain. I am going to check on Lieutenant Torres. Please let me know if you need anything, Commander."

"Thank you Doctor." He sat down on the edge of the biobed near Kathryn's hip.

"Oh, and Commander?" Chakotay looked up at the EMH. "I believe congratulations are in order." He smiled before leaving the privacy screen.

Chakotay took a deep breath, resting his hand on Kathryn's swollen stomach yet again. How was he going to tell Kathryn that she was not only pregnant with Tom and B'Elanna's baby, but with their own as well.

What if she didn't want it? What if she didn't want the lifetime attachment to Chakotay that a baby would instantly create? He began to swim in self doubt and realized he was being ridiculous. He'd have his answers in a few minutes, and all he'd have to do was wake her up. Gently pressing the hypospray to her neck, he depressed the medication into her system. Her eyelids began to flutter almost immediately, her blue eyes cloudy. Chakotay leaned over a bit, attempting to block her own stomach from her view until he could give her the news...though he still didn't know what he was going to say.

She closed her eyes again, cringing, a soft groan of pain sounded in her throat. Chakotay pressed his palm to her cheek, causing her to open her eyes again. This time they landed on his face. "Chakotay…"

"Sh, it's alright Kathryn, you're safe. You and B'Elanna are both safe back on Voyager." He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She flinched away, her eyes darting around. "Kathryn, it's fine. We're alone." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and watched her visibly relax into the biobed. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kathryn closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think back. "We were attacked. The console was damaged. B'Elanna and I were thrown against it. I hit my head. She…" Kathryn's eyes went wide. "The baby. B'Elanna was bleeding. Chakotay..." He brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"Kathryn, the baby is fine." She sighed, closing her eyes again at the rush of emotion and information. "But we have some things to talk about." Her eyes flashed to his again, her brow furrowing as concern pained her face.

"The Doctor treated B'Elanna first. She was losing blood quickly and after several scans the Doctor found that her uterus was ruptured and partially collapsed." Kathryn squeezed his hand, urging him on. "The Doctor concluded that the only way to save the baby, and stop B'Elanna's bleeding was to transport the baby to another womb. Thankfully, there was another one nearby." He leaned back slightly, sliding his hand again over the swell of her stomach.

Kathryn's eyes went wide as they traveled down his arm to where his hand rested on her abdomen. "I'm..this is…" Chakotay grinned gently.

"Yes, The Doctor transported Tom and B'Elanna's baby to your womb. It was my decision as your emergency care executor, and I hope I made the right decision for you." She saw the trepidation on his face and smiled, pressing her own palm to his cheek.

"Yes, you did." She moved to sit up and Chakotay helped her adjust the biobed. "There will be hurdles to overcome, but I would do anything in my power to keep their child safe." She moved her own hands to rest on the small swell of her stomach. "How is B'Elanna taking the news?"

"She's still unconscious. The Doctor wanted to keep her sedated until the excess pregnancy hormones are out of her system. The news will be quite a blow, and he wanted her to hear it with as clear a head as possible." Kathryn nodded, feeling more and more of her senses coming back to her.

"How's Tom handling it?"

"He's with B'Elanna now. He's very appreciative of you taking on the baby for them. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you." Kathryn nodded. "But, there's more we have to discuss first."

Kathryn's face contorted back into confusion. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Not exactly, but the Doctor did find something surprising when he scanned you after the procedure." He paused, trying to find the right way to tell her, but came up with nothing. "Here, it'll be easier if I show you." He reached down and adjusted the fetal heart monitor and switched it on. Kathryn's eyes went wide as she heard the heartbeat of the baby now dwelling inside her.

"That's the baby's heartbeat?" Chakotay nodded, watching her face as she listened. "It's so fast."

"I know, but the Doctor says it's normal, and very healthy. The transport from B'Elanna to you was a resounding success."

"Then what's the problem?" She watched as Chakotay made another adjustment to the monitor and a softer, lighter heartbeat fluttered into existence.

"The Doctor found, upon further scans, that someone had already taken up residence in your womb before the B'Elanna and Tom's baby was beamed there." His hand cradled the swell of her stomach, knowing his own child was in there as well. Kathryn's mouth dropped open as her brain began to understand the words he had spoken.

"That's…"

"..._our_ baby." Kathryn's eyes went wider as those words sunk in.

He watched her process all of this information, waiting for her to say something. After a moment she closed her eyes, tears beginning to form and track down her cheeks. "Hey, please don't cry." He took both her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. "Talk to me."

"I'm not sure why I'm crying." She pulled one hand from his so she could wipe her eyes. "It's just a lot to process."

Chakotay couldn't read her tone, but when she looked up at him there was trepidation in her eyes. "Kathryn, what is it?" She let out a defeated sigh.

"Are you mad?" her voice came out in a soft whisper that Chakotay had never heard before.

"Mad about what?"

"The baby...I mean..._our_ baby. I know this…" she motioned between them, "...is still really new, and I know we've barely discussed the next few months, let alone the next few years, or the rest of our lives…"

Chakotay leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, calming even further when he felt her respond to the kiss. "Kathryn," he breathed out, "The news of our baby was a shock, yes, but this…" he mimicked her motions from a moment ago, "this is not really all that new. I mean, certain aspects of our relationship are new, but if we're putting everything out there, I've been in love with you for years." Chakotay heard her breathing hitch in her throat at his words, "And the knowledge that the woman I love is carrying my child...well that's just about the best thing that's ever happened to me." He hoped that the added information of his professed love wouldn't be too overwhelming for her, but it was just an overwhelming day, so he figured one more little bomb drop wouldn't be too much to expect.

Chakotay watched as the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen in his life appear on her face, pulling her lips up and lighting up her eyes. "I love you too." She laughed out, more tears spilling. Chakotay pressed another kiss to her lips, elated in the knowledge that she in fact loved him too.

"We're going to have a baby," she choked out after breaking the kiss.

Chakotay laughed, feeling his own emotion make his eyes burn, "We're going to have a baby."

"How far along am I?" Kathryn looked back down at her stomach in wonder, listening to the fluttery heartbeat of their growing child.

"You are nine weeks along with our child, sixteen with Tom and B'Elanna's. And the Doctor says that when the time comes for the birth of their baby, he'll have a plan in place to keep ours in there cooking for a bit longer." She chuckled at his joke.

"I'm sure the Doctor knows exactly what to do. I just don't know how I'm going to be pregnant, with _two_ babies, AND be Captain of Voyager."

"Well, for the next three days you will be pregnant, but you won't be Captain, at least not in practice. The Doctor is ordering three days of bedrest for your ankle." Her eyes went wide.

"What about my ankle?" Chakotay grinned, realizing that they had been talking about the babies and hadn't discussed the rest of her injuries.

"You shattered your left ankle in the shuttle accident. The Doctor wasn't able to treat you right away since he was performing surgery on B'Elanna. The bones in your ankle are healed now, but it'll take a bit more time for your tendons and muscles to rebuild and strengthen. After three or four days you can try partial weight bearing with crutches or a cane. But you are relieved of duty until then."

"Alright."

"Alright?" Chakotay let out a chuckle at her ease of stepping down. "Wait, are you sure you're feeling okay? I need to get that recorded. Captain Janeway agreeing to the Doctor's order of bedrest."

"Well, if it were just me I would be back in the Captain's chair today, but now I've got two more lives depending on me, so that changes things."

Chakotay felt such pride in that moment; pride that Kathryn was taking on motherhood and surrogacy with grace, pride that he was the father of her child. He was just going to tell her so when there was a sound from outside the screen.

"Knock knock." Tom spoke softly. Kathryn nodded at Chakotay and he bade Tom enter.

Tom came around the screen, his eyes falling instantly to the Captain's stomach, seeing evidence of his child there. He let out a wavering breath. He stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

"Come in Tom." He smiled lightly, moving to stand on the other side of the biobed.

"I didn't mean to intrude Captain, and I'm glad you're doing well. I was just on my way out to get something to eat...and I heard the baby's heartbeat, and...I just wanted to hear it again for a moment."

Kathryn felt Chakotay tense beside her as she herself did. She had forgotten for a moment that the fetal heart monitor was still on and still projecting the sound of her baby's heart beating, not Tom's. She met Chakotay's eyes and held them, looking for permission. He nodded gently.

"Actually, Tom, that's not your baby's heartbeat." Kathryn spoke gently. Tom looked up, confused, but Chakotay moved and spoke before he could.

Chakotay switched the heart monitor over to the louder, faster heartbeat of Tom's child. "This is your baby."

Tom's mouth fell open, his eyes moving from Kathryn's to Chakotay's and then back to her stomach. "I uh, wow, so you were already…" Flabbergasted didn't even begin to cover the look on Tom's face, and Chakotay couldn't stifle the chuckle that formed in his throat.

"Pregnant. Yes, Tom. It was quite a shock to both of us," Kathryn spoke, surprising both men when she took Chakotay's hand in hers, "But I think I speak for the Commander when I say that we are both thrilled by the news."

"I..uh..wow, uh, congratulations to both of you." Tom finally smiled past his surprised. "So how is this going to work?" He motioned towards her stomach.

"The Doctor is positive that the Captain can carry both pregnancies successfully to term. When the time comes for your child to be born, he will have a plan to keep our child growing comfortably for another few months." Tom nodded.

They all stood silently for a moment, listening to the sound of Tom's baby's heartbeat. Finally Kathryn spoke, "How are you doing with all of this, Tom?"

"I'm alright. I'm so grateful to the Doc for saving B'Elanna's life, and to you Captain, for saving our baby. I know the decision wasn't really yours, so I just want you to know how grateful I am, and how grateful I know B'Elanna will be." He sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to tell her."

"You'll find the words." Kathryn rested her hand on Tom's arm, "and she's the strongest woman that I know. She'll be alright." Tom nodded.

"Thank you, Captain. That means a lot." He stood up, letting out a sigh, "Well I'll leave you two alone." He turned to leave but then moved to face them one more time. "Congratulations you two. You'll make excellent parents."

"Thank you, Tom." Chakotay stood up a bit taller and Kathryn grinned at the pride she saw on his face. The love she felt for him grew exponentially in that moment.

Tom nodded, leaving them alone behind the curtain.

"Chakotay, what time is it?"

"Probably around 1900 hours. Why?"

"I'm starving." she grinned sheepishly. "And since I'm eating for three, maybe you could round something up for all of us to eat." she gave him that lopsided grin that he couldn't resist, and they both knew it.

"Aye, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

Kathryn was released back to her quarters that evening. It was Chakotay's idea to wait until half way through Gamma shift to avoid as many crew as possible. No official statements had been made as to the events of the shuttle craft disaster or what had happened with Kathryn or B'Elanna other than that they were both recovering; the latter was still sedated in sickbay. However, the Voyager rumor mill was flying and Chakotay heard whispers that the Captain was dead, that B'Elanna had given birth to a genetic mutant child, and that the shuttlecraft had come back to Voyager empty and that the Captain and Chief Engineer were in fact not on board the ship. The whispers ceased whenever Chakotay came within earshot of said rumor mongers, but he knew that Kathryn would have to make some kind of formal announcement soon.

He had gone to her quarters to get her something to wear for the journey from sick bay. Her uniform jacket no longer fit without giving away evidence of her passengers, and she didn't want to waste replicator rations on a larger one when she would just have to replicate a maternity uniform before long anyways. Chakotay chose for her a pair of black leggings and a grey sweater that was baggy and would easily hide her belly from onlookers if they happened to meet anyone in the corridors.

When Chakotay came back to sickbay he found Tom sitting with the Captain, talking about the baby. Apparently the part Klingon child was making its presence known with heavy kicks and punches. The Doctor had assured B'Elanna before, and Kathryn now, that any child with Klingon DNA would grow faster and develop motor skills sooner than a human child. Tom's hand was pressed to the left side of Kathryn's stomach when Chakotay came around the corner of the privacy screen with Kathryn's clothes. Tom looked equally uncomfortable and enraptured.

"I haven't felt the baby kick this much before," he slid his hand slightly lower, but jerked it away when Chakotay came around the screen. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean," he jumped up out of his seat to put a bit of distance between himself and Kathryn. Chakotay grinned.

"At ease, Tom. I know what you were doing, and it's fine. If the Captain is okay with it, then so am I." He sat down on the edge of the biobed. Kathryn smiled up at him.

"I had to practically force him to feel his own child moving. It was certainly _not_ his idea." Tom gave an awkward smile and a wave before leaving them alone behind the screen. Kathryn let out a tired sigh, "Ugh, I'm very ready to be back in my own quarters."

Chakotay grinned, running the backs of his fingers along her cheek, "I'll bet. Why don't we get you changed out of that gown?" Kathryn nodded, turning gently to sit with her legs dangling over the side of the biobed. Just as she was about to move to take the ankle splint off to put her pants on, she let out a groan, pressing her fingers into the left side of her stomach. Chakotay was instantly concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, this child of Tom and B'Elanna's must not appreciate my choice of dinner. It's been kicking me nonstop since I ate." Chakotay watched her for a moment, as she sat next to him pressing a hand to her belly.

"Would you mind if I felt it?" Chakotay asked tentatively. "I know it's not our child, but I'm curious what it feels like." Kathryn grinned up at him.

"Of course you can." She took his hand and slid it across her body to press into the spot where the Paris baby was currently residing. It was only several moments before Chakotay felt a sturdy thump against his fingers.

"Wow, that's amazing." He pressed his palm down and felt another knock against his touch. "That baby is definitely part Klingon."

"I know. I'm afraid what it'll be like in another few months time. I'm afraid I'll have bruises." She placed her hand over Chakotay's as the little one residing beneath his hand continued to make itself known. "I had to ask the Doctor if there was any potential harm to our baby from all the movement, but he said because they don't share a placenta or amniotic sac that our baby would be safe." Chakotay's heart beat faster at hearing her speak of their child.

"We should talk about that." Kathryn's face turned serious, but the happiness she carried in her expression did not dissipate.

"I know, but let's wait until we get to my quarters." He nodded, holding up her clothing that he still held in his other hand. "Will you help me?"

"Always."

He got her situated in her sweater and pants, placing several kisses on her exposed flesh as she changed. Once she was dressed and her ankle splint back on, she was officially ready to be discharged. The Doctor had a wheelchair ready for her, as she didn't want to waste transporter energy to beam her back to her quarters. Chakotay also commented that it might not be a bad idea for at least one or two crew members to see her alive and actually on board Voyager. She had nearly laughed until she cried when she heard all of the tall tales that were going around about her and B'Elanna.

"I want to meet with senior staff tomorrow, to tell them about Tom and B'Elanna's baby. The Doctor thinks he will be able to wake her up tomorrow, so Tom will be with her, but I want to speak with Tuvok, Harry and Neelix. Then once B'Elanna is comfortable with the situation, I'll make a ship wide announcement...as long as she and Tom are okay with that. I don't want to step on their toes. Things are bound to be awkward for her for a while, until everyone gets used to the new situation." Chakotay nodded.

"And what about _our _little surprise?"

"That will be an announcement for another day." Chakotay nodded in agreement.

Chakotay helped Kathryn into her wheelchair and listened as the Doctor gave her instructions for the next few days. He gave her a hypospray for the pain in her ankle as well as her first round of prenatal supplementation. He would check on her tomorrow afternoon, and barring any complications, she would be allowed back to partial duty in three to four day's time. She nodded, taking the news gracefully. Chakotay nodded his thanks as he wheeled Kathryn out of sickbay and towards the turbo lift.

Several crew members _did_ see them moving about the ship and Chakotay was glad that at least some of the rumors of the Captain's demise would be squashed, even if others began to circulate.

Once they were in the turbo lift, Kathryn let out a sigh. "You okay?" Chakotay let his hands come to rest on her shoulders, gently kneading the muscles there.

"Just exhausted. Looking forward to sleeping in my own bed tonight." Chakotay made a sound in his throat in agreement.

"I hope you don't mind, Kathryn, but I've given command of the ship to Tuvok for the next three days." Kathryn turned her head up to look at Chakotay questioningly.

"Why?"

"Well, because I love you and I want to make sure you're okay and taken care of while you're off duty."

"Chakotay, I am perfectly capable of lying in bed doing nothing for three days." Chakotay smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure you are _not_." He joked, "You'll be trying to hobble around reading and filling out reports by tomorrow afternoon. It is my job as the father and future Godfather of those two babies to make sure that you rest." Kathryn opened her mouth to protest, but Chakotay didn't give her a chance. "You have been through a lot and your body is still getting used to being pregnant with not one but two babies. That's a lot to deal with. I want to be there to make sure you're alright. I want to be there if you need anything." He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Please let me be the overprotective father and do this for you."

Kathryn softened at his words and his expression. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be awful spending three uninterrupted days with you." She winked at him and he felt heat rise up into his cheeks. He would have to make sure to ask the Doctor if it was safe for them to continue to be together physically after everything that had happened. Their chances had been few and far between when they were both on duty. They had gotten fairly good at sneaking small moments together in the few months that they had begun to explore this new aspect of their relationship, but he yearned for her when they were apart. He craved her body almost as much as he craved her company. Every morning when he woke up, he ached to see her face, and every night when he went to sleep, alone in his quarters, he wished that she lay beside him.

They would have continued the conversation, but the lift doors opened to deck three, and Chakotay wheeled Kathryn out of the turbo lift and towards her quarters.

=/\=

Kathryn sank down into her bed, having replicated several more pillows to allow her to sit up comfortably. "Oh, this is so much better than sick bay." Chakotay grinned as he folded up the wheelchair and put it by the door. She wanted to have their staff meeting tomorrow in her ready room, so he would use it to wheel her there in the morning.

Chakotay came to sit on the edge of the bed, taking Kathryn's hand, "Do you need anything else?"

Kathryn let out a sigh, letting her other hand rest on her belly. "No, I don't think so, except…"

"What is it?"

"Will you stay here tonight?" Chakotay grinned knowingly, leaning forward to offer her a gentle kiss.

"I was hoping you'd ask. Let me go to my quarters and get a few things." He gave her hand a squeeze, "I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

Kathryn nodded behind a yawn, "Thank you."

"I'll comm Tuvok, Harry and Neelix and let them know to meet us in your ready room before duty call tomorrow morning. You can tell them the news then, okay?" She nodded again.

Chakotay didn't meet anyone on the way to his quarters, or on his way back, which was a good thing, because he was not prepared to explain to anyone why he had a duffel of clothes with him on his way back to the Captain's quarters. Keying in her access code he entered, sealing the door behind him for the night. He was thrilled that Kathryn had asked him to stay. The thought of falling asleep with Kathryn in his arms, and waking up beside her in the morning pleased him to no end, but more than that, it calmed his very soul to know that she needed him. Kathryn Janeway was a strong woman who could get along fine on her own, and he knew that, but he also knew what an honor it was to be let in behind the Captain's mask to experience the woman that was Kathryn. And now she was giving him a child.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he entered her bedroom with his things, "Kathryn, I just…" he stopped when he noticed that she was already asleep, curled up on her side. The space behind her in the bed was empty and inviting and after quickly changing into pajama pants and brushing his teeth, he climbed into bed beside her. As gently as he could so as not to wake her up, he tucked in behind her, sliding his arm around her waist to cradle both the children that rested there. She sighed in her sleep and he focused on her slow even breathing and her warmth and quickly dropped off to sleep himself.

=/\=

Kathryn chose another sweater and lounge pants to wear on her trip to her ready room. She knew she would probably run into more of her crew this morning, and she didn't want anyone to know of her carrying Tom and B'Elanna's baby until B'Elanna herself knew and was comfortable with the idea. She knew that B'Elanna would be awake shortly and after Tom spoke with her Kathryn was hoping that she would be able to visit her as well.

"You ready to go?" Chakotay's voice pulled her from her thoughts as he knelt down in front of her, fixing her comm badge onto her sweater. Chakotay was freshly showered and dressed in his uniform. Though he was technically not in command of the ship, he had a few things he needed to take care of in his office and a few reports to go over, and figured the crew would more firmly believe that things were back to normal seeing him dressed as he normally was when he was on duty.

"Yes," smiled at him.

They entered her ready room and she situated herself at her desk, Chakotay standing by her side. Just a few minutes later and the door chimed, and everyone, Tom included, entered the room. "Tom, is everything alright?" Kathryn asked her navigator. He looked ashen and exhausted.

"Yes, ma'am. The Doctor is going to bring B'Elanna around this morning, but I wanted to attend this meeting first, and have a word with you after, if that's alright?"

"Of course." Kathryn rested her hands on the desk in front of her, glad for the extra cover that it provided her swollen stomach. The larger of the two children residing there was currently letting her know that it was hungry, with sharp kicks to her ribs. She tried not to flinch and alert everyone in the room before she herself had a chance to share the news. "Thank you for coming, everyone. I'll make this brief so you can all return to your duty shifts.

"As I'm sure you've been made aware, Lieutenant Torres and I were injured in a shuttle accident yesterday, but because of the quick action of Commander Chakotay and Mr. Paris here, along with The Doctor, we will both make a full recovery, though I will be off duty for three to four days while my ankle heals, and…" she paused, all of a sudden not sure how to continue. Chakotay took a step towards her, coming to stand almost right behind her and to her left..as always. It could easily be seen as switching his weight from one foot to the other, but Kathryn knew that he was lending her what strength he could in front of their friends and their crew. "And though we will both make full recoveries, Lieutenant Torres was severely wounded in our accident." She glanced at Tom briefly. He looked forlorn, but a small smile pulled his lips as he nodded for her to continue. "B'Elanna sustained an abdominal wound which caused extensive bleeding and threatened her pregnancy. Had the Doctor not acted quickly, she would have lost the child and possibly her own life." Everyone stood silently waiting for her to continue. "The Doctor had to transport the baby from B'Elanna's womb to another, in order to save both lives." She pushed her wheelchair back slightly, then let her hands slide down her stomach, smoothing out her sweater and making the bulge there more obvious. "I will be carrying Tom and B'Elanna's baby for the remainder of the pregnancy."

Harry's mouth fell open at her admission, Tuvok remained stoic and Neelix looked as though he wanted to congratulate her. "I had planned on sharing this news _after_ Lieutenant Torres was already made aware of it, as you can imagine this will no doubt be a very delicate situation going forward. B'Elanna will remain in sickbay for a few more days while the Doctor monitors her post surgery." Everyone nodded. "This news remains private until I've had a chance to talk to B'Elanna, and only then I will make some type of formal announcement to the rest of the crew. I know I can trust you all to keep this information to yourselves," she gave them all a half grin, "although you could spread the word that Torres and I are both alive and well, and actually on board Voyager. I've heard some interesting rumors to the contrary." Harry and Chakotay chuckled at that. "Alright everyone, dismissed." Everyone except for Tom and Chakotay exited the ready room.

"Tom, sit down. You look dead on your feet." Tom grinned half heartedly, slumping down into the chair across from Kathryn at her desk. Tom scrubbed his face briefly with his hands, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry, Captain, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Do you know what you're going to say to B'Elanna?" Tom looked almost like he might cry.

"Not a clue."

"Do you want me to come down to sickbay with you?" Kathryn questioned.

"No, I've debated that, and I appreciate it, but I think it will be hard enough for her to learn that she can no longer carry our child, or any future children for that matter. I think she needs to come to terms with that before she sees you there, caring for the baby when she can't. If you don't mind, I'll comm you when she's ready for a visit."

Kathryn nodded, "Of course, Tom. Please let me know if there's anything I can do in the meantime." Tom nodded slowly, "Oh, and don't tell her about our other little stowaway. I'd like to share that news with her myself, if that's alright?" Kathryn rested her hands on her belly, imagining the smaller of the two babies there...her baby.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." He stood up, nodding to Chakotay as he exited the ready room to head down to sickbay.

Kathryn let out a sigh once she and Chakotay were alone. "Kathryn, are you alright?"

She nodded, a far off look in her eyes, "Yes, this just isn't going to be easy. I don't envy Tom having to give B'Elanna that news." She looked at Chakotay as he moved to kneel in front of her. "I only found out about our pregnancy yesterday, and the thought that I would have to watch someone else nurture my child while it grew...I can't even imagine it." Chakotay rested his hand on her knee.

"B'Elanna will understand. After the shock wears off, she will be grateful to you for keeping her child safe. And it's like you said; she's strong. She will be able to handle it. There will be times when she gets emotional, but then there will be times when you get emotional. But in the end, when she has her baby in her arms, it will all be okay."

Kathryn leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Chakotay's, sighing as his heat and scent enveloped and calmed her. "I know you're right, but I'll feel better once I can talk to her."

"I know," he said, pulling back to see her face, "But until then, let's get you back to your quarters and get some breakfast, alright?"

Kathryn grinned, "You read our minds. I have some hungry little stowaways here."

=/\=

They had just finished breakfast and Kathryn was lounging in bed reading over several efficiency reports that Chakotay had brought for her. He himself sat in her lounger across from the foot of her bed going over the staffing shifts for the next two weeks then Kathryn's comm badge chirped. "Paris to Janeway."

"Janeway here. Go ahead, Tom." She could hear him take a deep, wavering breath.

"Captain, could you please come down to sickbay at your earliest convenience?" Kathryn's eyes found Chakotay's and she knew it was time. She felt a mix of trepidation and calm.

"We're on our way. Janeway out."

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't done more updating to my other stories...I've been a bit under the weather this week and still working on getting back to 100%, but I am still working on all of my stories. :) Thanks for hanging in there with me.

On another side note, I am SO EXCITED to say that I am going to see Kate Mulgrew's play in New York in two weeks (twice actually, Friday and Saturday) and I CANNOT WAIT! I am meeting up with some girls from the corner, and can't wait to spend the weekend with you ladies. Hope you all have a lovely weekend, and thanks for following along! More coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all SO much for the resounding enthusiasm for this story...it's quite different, and though I know how I want it to end...I have no idea how we are getting there, but the J/C gods tend to smile on me, so let's just all sit back and let the magic happen LOL. Thank you all for the follows and comments...I so appreciate each and every one of them!

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay made the trip to sickbay in silence. He wheeled her out the turbolift and down the corridor and through the automatic doors. The Doctor came out of his office with a smile when he saw them enter. "Good afternoon, Captain. How are you feeling today?" Kathryn smiled lightly at the EMH.

"I'm feeling well, Doctor. A slight throbbing in my ankle and a bit tired still, but overall, I have no complaints."

"I'm glad to hear it. I would like to do several more scans after you speak with Lieutenant Torres. We may have to alter your prenatal care just a bit." Kathryn's brow furrowed, "Don't worry, it's nothing that can't wait." She nodded and they both looked up as Tom came around the screen at the sound of their voices. He had a bit more color, but emotions still played heavily on his face.

"Tom," Chakotay spoke, "do you mind taking the Captain back? I'd like to have a word with the Doctor." Tom nodded and Kathryn looked up at him questioningly. He just gave her the smile that she knew, telling her everything was fine.

Kathryn wished she could ask Tom how B'Elanna had taken the news, but anything she said out here would be heard behind the privacy screen, so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly and Tom came up behind her and pushed her wheelchair gently around the privacy screen.

The sight before Kathryn nearly broke her heart.

B'Elanna sat at the head of the biobed, her knees drawn up to her chin. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her face pressed between her knees, and she was rocking back and forth ever so gently. Kathryn didn't know whether to reach out for the woman, or remain silent. Tom moved from behind her wheelchair to stand next to B'Elanna. When he touched her shoulder, she stopped moving, lifting her head slowly to look up, first to her husband and then down to where Kathryn sat in her wheelchair. Tear tracks marked her face, though her eyes were now dry. Kathryn finally broke the ice.

"Oh, B'Elanna, I'm so glad you're alright." She glanced over to Tom. "Tom, will you help me?" She stood up on her good foot, using the biobed for balance until Tom came over to her side. He understood what she wanted and he hooked his hands under her arms as she hoisted herself up to help her sit on the biobed in front of her engineer. "Thank you, Tom." He nodded, moving back to stand next to B'Elanna.

B'Elanna let her legs relax until she was sitting cross legged, her hands resting in her lap. "I'm fine." She spoke softly, "How is your ankle?"

"It'll heal. I have to keep weight off of it for three or four days while the muscles and tendons strengthen, but it'll be fine." Kathryn watched as B'Elanna's eyes drifted from Kathryn's face to her stomach.

"And how is...the baby?" Her voice turned thick with emotion, and Kathryn slid closer, taking B'Elanna's hand and placed in where the baby was still squirming since breakfast.

"Kicking away," B'Elanna smiled as her hand slid over to the left side of Kathryn's stomach. "I think we're still trying to get situated in there."

B'Elanna let out a soft chuckle, "He always favored the left," she placed her other hand on the left side of her own stomach, remembering."

"He?" Kathryn's eyebrows went up in question.

"Just a hunch," B'Elanna's eyes lifted back to Kathryn's face, "The baby seems fidgety, like his father...like he's already up to something." It was Kathryn's turn to laugh, glancing up at Tom as he smiled as his wife's joke.

"I don't know, I think _she_ is a fighter, just like her mama." B'Elanna's eyes filled with tears at Kathryn's words, and Tom gave a gentle cough.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone for a few minutes." He kissed B'Elanna's forehead before moving around the privacy screen. B'Elanna let several more tears fall.

"B'Elanna, you are this baby's mother. We've just had a change of address is all, but nothing changes the fact that you are his mother...her mother...whatever the case may be." She let her hand rest over B'Elanna's on her stomach. "And I will be here, whatever you need. Anytime you want to feel the baby, or talk to it, all you have to do is ask, alright?"

She sniffed, wiping her eyes, but Kathryn was glad to note the smile that still pulled her lips. "Thank you, Captain."

"Kathryn, B'Elanna. Please, in this situation, please call me Kathryn." The young woman nodded.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you agreed to take on our baby. I will never be able to make it up to you...especially since Tom tells me that it was Chakotay's decision to make in your stead. I'm sorry you didn't get a say in it."

"B'Elanna, I _did _have a say; as Captain of this ship it is my duty to care for every crew member aboard...even those that aren't born yet. But even more than that, I would do it as a friend." She patted B'Elanna's arm, "We've been through too much together over the last six odd years. You're the closest girlfriend I've had since the academy...maybe even before. If I had been conscious for the procedure, my decision would be no different."

B'Elanna's smile grew slightly, "I appreciate that, Cap...Kathryn. I appreciate that more than you can know."

They sat in silence for a moment, Kathryn feeling the baby move from the inside, and B'Elanna from the outside. Kathryn's mind went from the baby she could feel to the baby that she couldn't. She had a sudden urge to tell B'Elanna about her own baby as well, but didn't know if she should without Chakotay's blessing. Deciding that it would be alright, since Tom already knew, she knew that this was definitely something that friends would discuss.

"I have to tell you something B'Elanna, but I need you to keep it between us for the time being. I'm afraid Tom already knows, but only by accident." The half klingon woman's brow furrowed even deeper than normal at Kathryn's cryptic words. "Your baby is going to have a friend to grow up our journey home." B'Elanna's confusion remained and Kathryn felt a smile of pride tug at her lips as she slid B'Elanna's hand to the other side of her stomach. "It seems that Chakotay and I were already expecting a little one of our own before your child was beamed in there. We will have a baby about two months after yours is born." Kathryn spoke in a hushed tone, though she knew no one else was in sickbay to hear her that didn't already know about it.

B'Elanna's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open before a smile lifted her own features. "Oh my...I'm...wow. Congratulations. I didn't know you and the Commander…"

Kathryn blushed slightly. "It's a fairly recent development, but I can't imagine it's really going to be a shock to anyone." Her lips turned up in a half smile. "We didn't even know we were pregnant until the Doctor scanned me after the procedure. Poor Chakotay had to find out first, and then tell me after I woke up."

B'Elanna chuckled at that, "Poor man. I'm sure it was quite a shock." She looked at her Captain. "Are you happy?" Kathryn grinned, her own emotions stinging her eyes.

"I am...very much. It _was_ quite a shock, but I'm very happy." She blushed further, confiding in her friend, "I love him." B'Elanna smiled.

"I'm glad he's found someone worthy of him. And I'm glad you have too. Chakotay has always been very special to me, and I'm glad you both found each other." She chuckled, "But I do _not_ envy you carrying two squirming babies in there in a few months time." Kathryn joined in the laughter, wiping the tears from her own eyes. B'Elanna spoke again, "Chakotay, come in here." She called out. Several seconds later Chakotay and Tom both came around the screen. It was the Lieutenant that spoke first.

"Is everything okay?" Chakotay and Tom both looked nervous.

"Yes, Kathryn was just telling me about your exciting news, Chakotay." Chakotay came over the place a hand protectively on Kathryn's shoulder; she leaned into his touch gently. "I just want you to know that you better not do anything to hurt the woman who is carrying my child." Everyone chuckled at her joke, Tom glad to see a twinkle in his wife's eye. "And I also want to tell you congratulations. You'll make a wonderful father."

"Thank you, B'Elanna. I appreciate that. And I have no intention of hurting the woman carrying _our _children." He squeezed Kathryn's shoulder for emphasis.

"Well aren't we just the cutest little family unit?" Tom spoke up and B'Elanna slapped him exasperatedly in the arm and his tone turned serious. "Are you doing okay, B'E?"

B'Elanna's smile fell slightly, but did not disappear. "Yes, right now I am. Kathryn has agreed to let me spend time with the baby anytime I need to, and I'm sure she will for you too." She glanced from her husband to her Captain. Kathryn nodded. "And my baby is safe and healthy, so I really can't ask for more than that."

Tom pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead, letting his hand run up and down her back. Kathryn took a deep breath and fixed her gaze on B'Elanna. "With yours and Tom's permission, B'Elanna, I'm going to make a ship wide announcement to let the crew know that we are both alive and well, but also to let everyone know about the unique situation you and I find ourselves in." B'Elanna nodded.

"I believe, now that I'm thinking about it, that I'll have Chakotay go down to engineering and make the announcement in person. I would do it, but I'm supposed to be on bedrest for the next few days. Once he's spoken with engineering, I'll open a comm signal to the entire ship and make an announcement."

"I appreciate that. Saves me answering a lot of awkward questions." Kathryn gave B'Elanna's hand a squeeze again.

"Everything will be alright."

Chakotay took that moment to speak, "Well, I think the Doctor needs to speak with the Captain, and then I think I should get her back to her quarters."

B'Elanna surprised Kathryn by leaning forward and pulling her into a tight embrace. It was awkward since Kathryn sat sideways on the biobed, but she gladly wrapped her arms around her chief engineer. "Thank you," B'Elanna whispered before pulling back.

"My pleasure." They pulled apart; B'Elanna emotionally drained, and Kathryn feeling better about the situation now that B'Elanna knew what was going on and was accepting of it.

Since he didn't have to stand on ceremony in front of his friends, Chakotay slid one arm under Kathryn's knees and another under her arms and lifted her gently off the biobed, setting her down in her wheelchair. She could have managed on her own, and they both knew it, but it was another small way that Chakotay could take care of her, and she wouldn't begrudge him that. They bid their goodbyes to the other couple and then went back out into sickbay. The Doctor was waiting next to another biobed.

"Captain, a few minutes of your time, please." The Doctor spoke once she and Chakotay were out into the main room of sickbay. She nodded and Chakotay wheeled her towards the bed that the Doctor stood beside.

"Is there something to be concerned about, Doctor?" Kathryn asked as Chakotay helped her up onto the bed.

"Concern is definitely not the correct word. Upon further study of Klingon fetal development, it would appear that humans lack a developmental protein in their blood that allows for appropriate fetal growth. Klingons, or part Klingons in this case, develop in a series of growth spurts and plateaus during pregnancy. Whereas humans develop at a fairly consistent rate in utero, a Klingon's growth resemble ascending stairs. Because your body lacks this protein, the baby's growth could be stunted."

"I assume you can do something about that?" Kathryn felt her heart pickup and Chakotay took a step closer to her on the biobed.

"Of course. I can simply synthesize the protein and add it to your morning prenatal hypospray. It's a fairly easy supplementation."

"What about _our _child?" Chakotay spoke up, speaking on the concerns that Kathryn herself held as well.

"That's where it gets a bit tricky. This protein may cause your own child to develop at a bit of a faster rate, but every simulation I run shows no ill effects to your child whatsoever. You may actually give birth sooner to your own child than we had originally figured. This would potentially speed up your own pregnancy by roughly four to five weeks, but aside from that I see no adverse reactions."

"Will that harm the baby in any way?" Concern licked at Kathryn's heart as she thought of her own tiny baby, relying on her for protection.

"Not at all. The protein itself is harmless to the baby as well as to yourself. The only thing it will do is speed up the baby's development. Your child will hit all of it's developmental markers, the process will just be faster." Kathryn reached for Chakotay's hand and he was quick to lend his strength. She knew she could trust the Doctor completely, and if he said this was safe, then she believed him wholeheartedly. But knowing that and feeling good about it were two different things.

"If it makes you feel better, Captain. I would like to monitor you weekly to check the development of both babies, as well as the protein serum levels in your blood and in the Paris baby. If anything should go wrong, which it will not, we will catch it right away and correct any imbalances." His features softened from years of training in bedside manner. When his spoke again his tone was lower and comforting, "I can promise you, Captain, that this will in no way harm your baby."

Kathryn smiled at the EMH, placing her other hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate that, Doctor, and I would very much approve of weekly scans of both babies." The Doctor nodded, moving to a tray and picking up the hypospray that rested there. Kathryn turned her head to the side so the Doctor could administer the medication.

"I have programmed the replicator in your quarters for your morning dose of medication. Each hypospray will contain prenatal supplements as well as the Klingon protein. If you should have any need of anti-nausea medication, just comm me and I'll add that to the hypospray."

"Thank you, Doctor, for everything."

"Of course." He smiled at the command team, "Get some rest. I'll check on you this evening."

=/\=

After Chakotay got Kathryn settled back in her quarters he headed down to engineering to tell B'Elanna's crew what was happening with their chief engineer. They took the news with the grace he knew they would. More than anything, they were glad their comrade was okay, and would be back to work in a few days.

When he got back to Kathryn's quarters he sat down next to her on the bed. "How did they take it?"

"Exactly as you would imagine. They are glad that she is alright, and send their well-wishes for a speedy recovery. They all understand that things may be tense or awkward for a few days, but that is par for the course on this ship." Kathryn chuckled and Chakotay flashed his dimples at her. "Are you ready to make the ship-wide announcement?"

"Yes," she heaved a sigh, pressing her hand to the left side of her stomach The Paris baby seemed to know they were talking about it, because Kathryn almost instantly felt solid bumps against her hand. She tapped her comm badge with her other hand. "Janeway to Tuvok."

"Tuvok here Captain."

"I'd like an open comm link to the entire ship please." She heard the telltale chirp of the communications system being transmitted from her comm badge to the shipwide relay.

"Comm signal is active, Captain."

"Thank you, Tuvok. This is Captain Janeway. I am sorry it has taken this long to make an announcement to you all, but I had a few things to sort out before being able to speak to you. As I'm sure you are well aware, Lieutenant Torres and I were both injured in a shuttle accident yesterday morning. Despite rumors that you may have heard, the both of us are alive, aboard Voyager and on the mend. I will be off duty for a few days with an ankle injury. However, Lieutenant Torres' injuries were quite a bit more substantial. She sustained an abdominal injury that put her life and the life of her child at risk. Thanks to the Doctor's quick action, B'Elanna's bleeding was stopped but the injuries she sustained prevented her from carrying her baby to term. The Doctor was able to successfully transport the baby from her womb to the only other one available." She took a deep breath. "I will now be carrying Tom and B'Elanna's baby to term. This is a very unique situation, and I know that all of you will be supportive of these circumstances. If you have any questions or concerns, please bring them to my attention. The bottom line is that everyone involved is healthy and healing. That's all for now. Janeway out."

She leaned against Chakotay, "Well, I'm glad that's over."

"Me too, because now _we _can talk."

"Oh, Chakotay, I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to put it off…"

He grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know that." His eyes searched hers, "How are you feeling about this?"

Kathryn took a deep breath, wanting to make sure her thoughts came out the way she wanted them to. "I won't lie and say that this baby...our baby isn't a complete surprise, but I am completely and utterly thrilled at the idea of having a child with you, Chakotay. I have always wanted a child, but it was never the right time. It was never the right person. But now I know that it wasn't the right time because it wasn't now, and it was never with the right person because it wasn't you." She beamed at him and he felt his heart swell with pride and love. He loved this woman so much. "I'm sure it won't be easy, but nothing that is worthwhile ever is." She looked down at his hand, sliding her fingers in between his, lacing them together as she had all those years ago on New Earth, "But I know that if any two people in the quadrant can figure it out, it's the two of us. We've navigated the Kazon, the Vidiians, Species 8472, the Borg...twice. Parenthood will be a piece of cake." They both chuckled, but then her face turned serious, she pressed her palm to Chakotay's cheek, reveling in the warmth of his skin and the love in his eyes. "But in all seriousness Chakotay, I love you. I love what we have together, and I love the family we have already created here on Voyager. It is an honor to add to the ranks of that family, and I'm so glad that the father of my child is you."

Chakotay felt emotions burn in his eyes at the rawness and truth of her words.

"How are _you _feeling about this, Chakotay?"

He knew the immediate answer was 'wonderful' 'thrilled' 'excited' 'terrified' but he knew it was so much more than that. "Kathryn, if someone had told me when I was young that I would have joined Starfleet, only to resign my commission to become a Maquis terrorist, I would have laughed. If someone would have told me seven years ago that a small, spitfire of a woman Starfleet Captain was going to infiltrate my Maquis crew and bring me to justice, I would have laughed." He grinned at her when she slapped his arm gently. "If someone would have told me seven years ago that said Captain would capture my allegiance and then my heart, I would have thought them crazy." He took a breath, "And if someone would have told me a year ago that Captain Kathryn Janeway was going to be in love with me, pregnant with my child, and happy about it, I would have requested a psych eval for them. But all of those things were my destiny, and all of those events brought us right here, right now. I never expected to father a child. It seemed so far off when I was in Starfleet, and out of the question when I joined the Maquis." He searched her blue eyes and found the peace that he craved and received from her every time they were together. "But now, sitting here with you, knowing that in a few months I will be a father and we will be creating our own family on Voyager...I know this is what I was destined for. And I can't imagine my life any other way."

The smile on Kathryn's face was one of the most beautiful sights Chakotay had ever seen. She closed her eyes for a moment to the onslaught of emotions, tears pressing out of her eyes to slip down her cheeks. Chakotay chuckled through his own emotions and brushed her tears again. "I love you, Kathryn. You've made me the luckiest man alive."

He pressed his forehead to hers, wrapping his arms around her, knowing in that moment, everything that mattered in the entire universe was right here in his arms.

He really was the luckiest man alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn woke with a start, sitting up in bed, bleary eyed and confused as to what woke her up. She sat there for a moment, perplexed. She looked over at Chakotay, but he slept peacefully beside her, his hand resting gently on her hip. Her ankle throbbed a bit, but no more than it had all day, and she knew that wasn't what woke her up. It was silent in her bedroom, save for the continual hum of the warp engines as the ship moved through space.

Then out of the silence and the stillness she felt it. A hard thumb placed squarely against her ribs. "Ow," she said quietly, surprised at the force behind the kick. She pressed her hand gently on the spot, high on her stomach where B'Elanna's baby had struck her. "What's the matter, baby?" She didn't want to wake Chakotay, but felt that maybe if she spoke to the baby, she could soothe it somehow.

The baby's answer was another forceful kick, a bit higher the second time. "Ow!"

"Torres to Captain Janeway." Kathryn's comm badge chirped on her night stand as B'Elanna's voice came whispering through the room. Kathryn rolled over to pick up the communicator, tapping it gently to signal into the conversation. She stayed facing away from Chakotay, hoping to let him sleep.

"Janeway here." she whispered, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"I'm sorry to bother you. Did I wake you, Captain?" Kathryn smiled as the young woman whispered over the comm line.

"No, you didn't, your baby beat you to it, actually. And it's Kathryn, remember?" She heard her engineer make a soft noise in the back of her throat.

"I figured as much. For the last week or so I've been woken up every night at 0200 by sharp kicks to the ribs." Kathryn chuckled lightly, but cringed when she felt Chakotay stir behind her.

"Kathryn? What's wrong?" He opened his eyes as she turned back to face him, pressing a finger gently against his lips. She didn't want B'Elanna to know that he was there, listening.

"That's exactly what I woke up to." Kathryn pressed her fingers into the spot where the baby was enjoying lodging its feet.

"I woke up now out of habit I think." Her voice cracked, but she pressed on. "I found that a glass of Bahgol with honey seems to soothe him." The emotion in B'Elanna's voice was thick and Kathryn felt a tightness in her own chest.

"I appreciate that, B'Elanna. I'll give it a try." She looked over at Chakotay and saw the hurt on his face as well. He was feeling just as bad for his friend as Kathryn was. "Try to get some rest. I'll come see you tomorrow if the Doctor allows it."

"I'd like that. Goodnight, Kathryn."

"Goodnight B'Elanna." The comm line silenced once again and Kathryn set her badge back on the night stand. Slumping down against the pillows behind her, she turned to face Chakotay. "I feel just awful for her."

"What's the matter?" He had only heard the last half of their conversation.

"I woke up to the baby trying to break out through my ribs. B'Elanna commed me almost instantly because she woke up too, only the baby wasn't kicking her...it was kicking me. She realized that I might be having the same issue that she used to have, and wanted to let me know how to soothe the baby back to sleep." She cringed, looking at him, "What exactly _is_ bahgol?"

Chakotay chuckled, sitting up and scrubbing his face with his hands. "It's a Klingon tea. It's sort of bitter, but B'Elanna drinks it with honey." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Would you like to try it?"

Kathryn nodded, just as another sharp kick found her ribs, "Ow! Yes please. This child is going to puncture something." Chakotay grinned, getting up and walking back into the living area, calling up two glasses of bahgol and honey. Coming back to bed, he handed Kathryn one of the glasses, taking a sip from the other as he sat down beside her in the bed.

"I haven't had bahgol in years. B'Elanna made me try it once. It's not too bad, especially sweetened."

"You like anything sweet, so that's no surprise." Kathryn chuckled, taking a drink of the warm beverage. It _was _bitter, similar to a cranberry hibiscus tea she used to drink as a child, before she found her love of coffee. "That's not bad at all." She took another swallow, then looked down at her stomach. "Alright little one, you have what you want now. Please go back to sleep." She felt another kick to her ribs, but with less oomph than before.

"Where can you feel it?" Chakotay took another sip then set his mug down on the nightstand. Kathryn took his hand and pressed his fingers just below her ribcage.

"Right here." His palm came down on her belly, his fingers pressing gently where Kathryn had guided them. The baby kicked again, right into Chakotay's touch. He chuckled but Kathryn huffed, "Sure, you think it's funny. How about I kick you in the ribs while you're sleeping?" he laughed harder at the twinkle in her eyes and the lack of malice in her voice.

"Well, now that we know how to pacify him, it shouldn't be a problem anymore." Chakotay patted the spot under her ribs gently.

"I hope so. I'd like to get some sleep before _both_ babies are in there vying for space." She grinned as she set her cup down. She laced her fingers together and placed them over her belly, cradling the lives growing there. "Do _you_ think Tom and B'Elanna's baby is a boy? You said 'him' just now."

"I really have no idea. B'Elanna thinks it's a boy. I guess it's nicer than saying 'it'." Kathryn hummed. "What do you think?"

Kathryn chuckled, "I really don't know, but my guess would be a girl. But I thought that before all of this. I just picture B'Elanna having a little girl, just like her; bold, beautiful and strong."

"That's very kind, Kathryn. You should tell her that." Kathryn nodded, knowing that she should, and she would.

Rolling over slightly, she turned to face Chakotay more fully. "What about _our_ little stowaway? Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

Chakotay beamed with pride as his hand came to rest on her belly, knowing his own child was in there as well, so near to his touch. "I don't know. I would feel incredibly blessed either way." Kathryn rested her hand atop his. "What about you?"

"I think ours is a girl as well. I can somehow see her face; round cheeks and olive skin. Hair a bit lighter than yours, but eyes just as dark. She would be a beauty."

Chakotay leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips, tasting the tea there. "She would have to be a beauty. She has you for a mother." He could see Kathryn blush in the light of the stars. "But a boy would be just as wonderful. He would have your blue eyes, strong jaw and stubbornness."

"He'd have your dimples and gentle soul." Kathryn countered. "Do you want to find out? Once the baby is developed enough I mean?"

"I think I would. It would be nice to prepare; replicate a few things, think about names." Kathryn hummed in agreement.

"I didn't ask Tom and B'Elanna if they plan to find out the sex of their baby."

Chakotay stifled a yawn behind his hand, "There's time. We can ask them tomorrow. Or the day after. You still need to rest, and so does B'Elanna."

"I know, you're right." She took another sip of tea and replaced the mug on the nightstand. "I think it's working. I haven't felt him kick in a few minutes."

"Good." Chakotay lay down on his back, "Come over here." He coaxed her gently, though she needed no invitation. She slid up next to him as close as her belly would allow, tucking herself against him under the blankets, letting out a contented sigh as she rested her cheek against his heartbeat. He drew her closer, wrapping an arm around her. "Mmm, I could get used to this."

Kathryn sounded a noise in her throat in agreement, but didn't speak. She knew they still had a lot to discuss when it came to their future, and they would. But right now, she just enjoyed being able to sleep beside him, safe in his arms.

=/\=

Chakotay was up and dressed in his uniform before Kathryn woke. He wanted to get breakfast for them both, but decided to leave her quarters before Gamma shift ended, so the chances of anyone seeing him exiting her quarters this morning would be as slim as possible. He took a deep breath, prayed a silent prayer to the spirits and tapped her door lock. The door swished open to a blissfully empty corridor. He stepped out quickly, letting the door shut behind him as he made his way towards the turbo lift that would take him to the mess hall.

When he arrived back with a tray of omelettes, toast and jam, and oatmeal, he was only mildly surprised to find the Doctor in Kathryn's bedroom. They both looked up when Chakotay approached. "Ah, good morning, Commander." He saw the tray of food in Chakotay's hands, "I'm glad to see that you are taking care of the Captain's wellbeing." Kathryn huffed behind him and Chakotay smiled, nodding to the Doctor.

"Of course. We all know how much Klingons eat, and since the Captain is now growing one, I figure we'd better keep her strength up." Kathryn glared at him from behind the Doctor but Chakotay grinned lightly, ignoring her mock anger. "How's the Captain's ankle?"

"The Captain is right here and can speak for herself." Kathryn joked behind the EMH. The Doctor ignored her and spoke directly to Chakotay.

"There is a bit more swelling than I would like, but I'm sure that was from her visit to sickbay yesterday. I am prescribing four more days of bedrest before I will clear her for partial duty. And until we know the total effect the Klingon protein will have on her and your child, I am relieving her of command." Chakotay's eyebrows shot up and he looked over the EMH's shoulder to Kathryn. She frowned but nodded her agreement. "I should warn you, as I have already told the Captain. The protein that I have administered and will continue to administer until she gives birth to the Paris baby will cause your child to grow at a faster rate."

"Yes, Doctor, you already told us that." Chakotay set the tray of food down.

"Yes, but it will make it quite obvious, sooner rather than later, that the Captain is pregnant with more than one child." Realization dawned on Chakotay as he understood the implication of the Doctor's words. "You might want to decide how and when you're going to tell the crew. I would imagine you only have a few weeks before it will be too obvious to hide." Chakotay's eyes met Kathryn's again, and she nodded, though a smile played at her lips.

"Thank you, Doctor, and thank you for checking on the Captain."

"Of course. I have administered today's hypospray, consisting of prenatal nutrition, supplemental nutrition and the Klingon protein. I have already programmed the replicator here to synthesize the cocktail each morning. You need only order it. Unless anything is amiss, I shall check on the patient again tomorrow, but until then...bedrest."

"Thank you, Doctor." Chakotay and Kathryn spoke in unison as the Doctor left the room. Once the door to her quarters opened and shut, Chakotay picked up the tray again and brought it over to the bed.

"How are you feeling about everything?" He sat down next to her, setting the tray down between them so they could both reach it easily.

"I'm alright. I wish this bloody ankle would heal so I could get around, but I know it's for the best. I'm thinking about how to tell the crew that we are pregnant as well." She picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. Chakotay could tell her mind was far away as she pondered the crew's reaction.

"Do you want my opinion?" Her eyes flew to his, softening when she saw the expectant look on his face.

"Always. You should know that by now." He grinned, his dimples framing his lips.

"I think we should tell them right away." He picked up a bowl of oatmeal and held it in his lap. "This crew is more of a family than many of us have ever had. Chain of command aside, I think everyone will be pleased, and probably not very surprised." He grinned again. "It's no secret, apparently, how I feel about you, and have felt about you for years. The crew is honestly probably wondering what has taken us so long."

Kathryn chuckled, but he could see trepidation in her eyes. "I know, and you're right. It's just hard to let go of the way Starfleet looks down on fraternization between a Captain and her subordinates." She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I was a Captain when you found me, so technically we were of the same rank." He kissed her temple. "Are you worried that when we get home Starfleet is going to think that the bad boy Maquis Captain brainwashed the honorable Captain Kathryn Janeway?" She laughed out loud at that and Chakotay was glad to see the burden of her thoughts lighten.

"Not in the slightest. We've already been out here over six years. Who knows how much longer until we get back to Earth. I honestly don't give a damn anymore about what Starfleet thinks, at least as far as regulations. This is a unique situation we find ourselves in. This crew _is_ a family, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my family, before or after we get home."

"Well then, once you're back on duty, maybe we should figure out how to tell our family that they will be expecting a new member in a few months time."

Kathryn beamed at him and he felt his heart swell, once again, with the thought of Kathryn giving him a child.

"I like the sound of that." She took another bite of her toast. "We still have to talk about that too, Chakotay." He nodded.

"Well," he set his oatmeal back down, "since I've got you here, and you are ordered not to go anywhere, how about now?"

Kathryn put down her food. "Are we really having the serious discussion now?" She knew they had to, but being faced with it was still a bit daunting.

"Well," Chakotay rested his hand on her stomach, "We are sort of past the point where we can skip it." His tone was light and his dimples flashed her as he smiled. "Yes, I think we should have the serious discussion now."

"Alright." She paused. "You go first."

Chakotay smiled, "It's actually very easy, Kathryn. I love you. I can't remember a time since I met you that I didn't love you." He pressed his palm to her cheek, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. "I will give you whatever you will take from me. I will be by your side, now and forever. If we spend our entire lives out here, then I will be by your side. If we get home soon, I want to spend my life with you. I'll marry you if that's what you want. As long as I have you and our child in my life, I couldn't ask for more."

Kathryn's face broke out in the widest smile he'd seen on it since she found out she was pregnant. "Oh, Chakotay." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his, wrapping her arms around him in a hug that he gladly reciprocated. "I know I can face this and anything else life has to offer as long as you're with me." She chuckled as she pulled back, "Maybe we can put marriage on the backburner for now, but I would be honored to face today and each day to come with you by my side."

"The honor would be mine, Kathryn. Most men go their entire lives without meeting a woman as incredible as you, let alone getting to work with them, be friends with them, and love them. I am a lucky man. I get to call you mine. Captain Kathryn Janeway is mine; she has given herself to me and is giving me a child. I can't imagine life being any better than that. I know it can't be." She grinned at his words, seeing nothing but the truth in his brown eyes. She leaned back forward again, this time pressing her lips to his.

He moaned softly as her tongue slid gently against his full bottom lip, but she pulled back before things could get too heated. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get carried away. I don't even know if it's safe for us to…" she motioned between them. Chakotay captured her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her wrist.

"It is safe. I asked the Doctor yesterday." Kathryn's jaw dropped open in astonishment and Chakotay grinned sheepishly at her.

"You actually asked the Doctor if it was safe for us to make love?"

"Of course I did. I'm not going to risk your health, or the health of the babies, but I'm certainly not going to abstain from you if I can help it." He shrugged, blushing gently, "I am a man after all."

"You're just the best." She leaned in, pressing her lips to his again. This time it was Chakotay that pulled away, smiling when she let out a groan of frustration. He chuckled.

"There's time enough for that later. Right now, you have to get more food in you, or those babies will _not_ be happy." She grinned, nodding in acquiescence.

"I know, you're right." She picked up another piece of toast, "We have to figure out how to tell the crew."

"I know," he took a bowl of oatmeal from the tray, "But we have time. Not a lot of time, but time enough."

She leaned her shoulder against him as they finished their breakfast. The future was looking brighter by the minute.

Author's Note:

So I know in the show that Tom and B'Elanna found out almost immediately that they were having a girl...but I want to draw it out a bit here. I also like the idea of finding out via ultrasound (or 3-D projection like they did on the show) instead of just doing a scan and knowing...so we're going with that...sorry not sorry. :)

Also, Seven will not be in this story...because ewww. Let's just pretend she went out the airlock with the rest of the Borg in Scorpion. I think that should have happened anyways...but I digress...

Let me know what you think :) Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

The four days of bedrest went by faster than Kathryn would have thought with not much to do. Chakotay spent much of his time with her while going over crew shift schedules and reports. He brought a few for Kathryn to look over, but handled all of the 'to and fro' by himself.

Tom came to visit several times, eager to feel the baby kicking. Chakotay always made himself scarce during those moments, since it felt like something that the navigator should experience on his own. When B'Elanna was discharged from sickbay two days after Kathryn, she made a beeline to the Captain's quarters for her own visit with her child and a bit of mommy talk.

"When are you going to tell the crew about, you know...our other impending crewmember?" B'Elanna didn't know how to word it, but Kathryn chuckled none the less.

"Chakotay and I have talked about it. Once I'm back on duty and back in command, we will gather as many people as we can in the mess hall and announce it, and probably open a comm link to the whole ship for anyone who can't join us. We debated just doing it over the comm system, but I really want to tell as many of them as I can face-to-face." She rubbed her belly absently, "I feel like after flouting protocol for so long, they at least deserve that."

"Kathryn, I really think you're worried about nothing." B'Elanna reached out and covered Kathryn's hand with hers. Kathryn smiled at her chief engineer and removed her own hand so that B'Elanna could feel her child moving around. "The crew will be nothing but happy for the two of you, and your baby will be like Voyager royalty. The child of the Captain and First Officer. Everyone will love it."

Kathryn guffawed at that, causing the klingon baby residing in her belly to kick violently, not appreciating being jostled. "I don't know if I'd go that far B'Elanna, but I appreciate the sentiment very much. Chakotay agrees with you about the crew not being very surprised. I just don't have the relationship with them that you do, so I can't judge their reaction in the same way that you all can."

B'Elanna's hand moved over Kathryn's stomach, sliding slightly higher as she felt the baby kick again. "I agree and I disagree. We as a crew are a family, and though the hierarchy of command still exists, that almost makes the crew care about you even more." She paused, trying to organize her thoughts. "You are the leader of this crew, and as such, they are even _more_ invested in your happiness and wellbeing. To find out that you are happy, and in love, and having a child...Kathryn, they will be over the moon. And quite frankly, we could all use something to celebrate right about now."

Kathryn smiled at her friend, "I appreciate that B'Elanna, and I hope you're right. I guess we will find out in a few days. Once I know I can handle being back to work we will plan an announcement."

B'Elanna nodded, then glanced at Kathryn's stomach, "Hopefully sooner rather than later. I can already tell that there's more than just my child in there. The crew will notice too."

Kathryn felt her heart rate pick up. Had she already grown that much in just five days? "You're biased. You already know there are two in there."

"She's right, Kathryn." Chakotay was coming back from lunch in the mess, a tray of food for Kathryn in his hands. "You are showing even more than you were a few days ago. That Klingon protein is making our little stowaway grow quickly."

Kathryn smiled, but Chakotay could see a sadness there as well whenever she thought about her own baby growing so quickly. He knew that she wanted to experience every part of her own pregnancy at the correct pace. But she also knew it wasn't an option. Though he never said anything, Chakotay knew he would gladly give her as many children as she desired if she wanted the full experience. The thought of a growing family with her always made his dimples press into his cheeks and his heart flutter with anticipation of the future.

"Well, I'd better get down to engineering. I need to check on the repairs to the shuttle craft and see what has been going on with my warp engines. It sounds like the modular harmonics are out of phase."

"You can hear that?" Kathryn quipped, but Chakotay only smiled. He knew B'Elanna had an ear for anything amiss with her engines.

"Yes, I can," B'Elanna grinned as she stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you both in the morning for the Alpha shift staff meeting. It will be good to have you back, Captain." She patted Chakotay on the arm on her way out.

"How are you feeling, Kathryn?" He set down a tray of what looked like salad with purple lettuce and some type of green dressing. Kathryn furrowed her brow, but her stomach rumbling told her that she'd better hurry up and eat, regardless of what was on the plate.

"You mean since you left thirty minutes ago?" She cocked an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "I'm fine. Eager to get back to work tomorrow."

"I'm sure you are. Just remember you have to take it easy for a while. We are still in unoccupied space, so you should spend the majority of the day in your ready room." She wrinkled her nose at him, but knew he was right. "I can handle the bridge."

"I know you can, and I'm glad you'll be there. But I can sit with my foot elevated on the bridge just the same as I can in my ready room."

"Doctor's orders. Don't make him relieve you of command the second he restores you to duty."

"Ugh, I won't. I know you're right. Let's just see how it goes." She picked up the bowl of salad and took a tentative bite, pleased when it was actually edible and flavorful.

"Aye aye, Captain." Chakotay leaned over to peck her lips before heading back to his own office to go over some reports. "I'll be back in a little while. Comm me if you need anything."

=/\=

Kathryn replicated a maternity top the next morning, and Chakotay brought her one of his walking sticks to serve as a cane. She limped around in her quarters as best as she could while getting ready for Alpha shift. Chakotay had gotten up before her and gotten ready so that he could be available in case she needed help with anything. He'd been spending nights in her quarters, and so far he'd been able to enter and exit completely unseen. He hoped to make it a permanent arrangement, but they hadn't formally discussed it. He figured that once the crew was aware of their relationship and impending arrival, the situation would be rendered moot anyways.

He sat on the sofa in Kathryn's living area, pretending to look over the week's duty roster, but he kept one eye on Kathryn as she hobbled from her bedroom wearing her uniform pants and grey tank top. He noticed that she had not replicated a larger undershirt shirt, and it did little to hide her pregnancy, or the swell of her breasts, which had grown considerably over the last week. He marveled at her changing form, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't enjoy it. Though she had changed quickly, she was absolutely radiant and glowing.

Kathryn moved slowly, with the aid of her new walking stick, to the sofa where her maternity uniform top rested. She sat down next to Chakotay and pulled it on, zipping it up and looking down at herself. "Well I look ever _more_ pregnant in this stupid thing than I do without it." Chakotay chuckled, sliding over to sit right beside her, dropping his arm over her shoulder.

"You _are_ pregnant, Kathryn, and you look beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling into her lips as she turned to meet his kiss. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his.

"Please remind me that you think that in another few months when I am twice this size, and hormonal as hell." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Deal. Now, we'd better leave for the staff meeting if we want to get there on time." Kathryn nodded, finding her balance as she stood up. Her center of gravity had greatly shifted over the last week, and being bedridden for the last few days made it even more evident to her as she limped around her quarters now. Chakotay stood beside her as she gained her equilibrium before walking beside her to the door.

Luck failed them this time when a young ensign was walking past the door as it opened. She glanced up, ready to tell the captain good morning, but balked when she saw Chakotay moving behind Kathryn, his hand resting low on her hip. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes shot down to something that she deemed very interesting on the floor as she quickly made her escape around the corner. Kathryn looked over at Chakotay, her stomach suddenly full of butterflies, but Chakotay only grinned at her. "Everyone will know soon enough anyways. One ensign spreading rumors isn't going to hurt anything."

Kathryn's nerves broke free in a nervous but genuine chuckle, "Judging by the look on her face, she'll never tell a soul about what she just saw," Kathryn lowered her voice as they moved slowly towards the turbo lift, "Though maybe you could keep your hands to yourself when we aren't in our quarters."

"Aye, Captain." He grinned at her, his dimples pressing into his cheeks as they stepped into the lift.

=/\=

"Captain on the Bridge." Harry's voice called out with a bit more enthusiasm than normal. Kathryn grinned to herself as she limped around the railing and over to her chair.

"At ease." She held up her hand as she gingerly sat herself down in her chair, her hand coming to rest on her stomach where Tom and B'Elanna's baby was currently swimming laps. "I see clear skies in our future, Mr. Paris. Accelerate to warp seven."

Tom turned and gave his customy grin over his shoulder and he adjusted the controls at his station, "Yes, ma'am." His drawl brought a smile to Kathryn's lips. Her ankle ached, but it felt good to be back on the bridge.

Alpha shift proceeded smoothly, but Kathryn's ankle ached more and more as the hours slowly drifted by. She didn't want to retire to her ready room, primarily because she was enjoying being around her comrades. Her six total days of bedrest/leave had been very relaxing, and she enjoyed her shared time with Chakotay, but she had missed this; missed her crew and her job. She had missed Harry's excited remarks behind her, and Tuvok's contemplative looks. She had missed Tom's humorous quips and his sly grin whenever someone cracked a joke. She missed B'Elanna barging onto the bridge when something wasn't going her way and a simple comm call wasn't sufficient.

Chakotay leaned towards her gently, just enough to get her attention as she scrolled through the PADD in hand. When she glanced at him, he smiled, handing her the PADD in his own hand.

_You should elevate your ankle._

She grinned at him knowingly, and lifted herself slowly to her feet without argument. "Well Tom, this child of yours will barely let me have a moment's peace without demanding food. I'll be in my ready room." Tom and Chakotay both chuckled, the latter glad at her good mood and lack of fuss at his suggestion. "You have the bridge, Commander." She hobbled slowly down the steps to her ready room, the door closing swiftly behind her.

Chakotay continued looking at the PADD in hand, since he'd erased the message he'd written for Kathryn. Everything was quiet for several minutes before Harry spoke up.

"Tom, do Klingon offspring grow at a faster rate than a human fetus?" Tom turned nonchalantly in his seat to face his friend, catching Chakotay's warning expression as his gaze lifted.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, feigning confusion, "I don't know, Harry. I know B'Elanna was only expected to be pregnant for about thirty weeks. Why do you ask?" Chakotay cringed and thanked the spirits that he wasn't facing Harry.

"Oh, uh," Harry suddenly realized that he was in serious danger of putting his foot in his mouth, but with the captain out of the room, he felt a bit more bold, "It just seems to me that the Captain looks quite a bit...more pregnant than B'Elanna did just last week." Harry cleared his throat softly, "I just...wondered."

"Ensign, it would be wise for you to keep your thoughts to yourself, should the captain accidentally overhear." Tuvok quipped from the corner, and Chakotay would have given the Vulcan a hug had they been alone, "I'm under the impression that human females can be very sensitive about their weight, pregnancy induced or otherwise."

Chakotay couldn't help the nervous chuckle that bubbled out of him at Tuvok's words and the look of horror that he imagined on Harry's face. Deciding to bend the truth just a tad, Chakotay turned in his seat to face the young ensign. "Harry, the captain is being administered a specific Klingon protein that the baby needs, that the captain's body doesn't produce. The Doctor said that it might cause the baby to grow at a bit of an accelerated rate." Harry nodded, his cheeks still crimson with embarrassment. "But I would still heed Tuvok's advice and not mention it to her." Chakotay winked at Harry, who nodded all too seriously.

"Yes, sir." He lowered his eyes to his console and Chakotay couldn't help but feel bad for him. Though he was an experienced Starfleet officer, he was still young.

Chakotay attempted to keep reading over the PADDs on his console, but his mind kept wandering to Kathryn, wondering how she was feeling. After another half hour or so, he wasn't sure exactly how long, Chakotay excused himself from the bridge, giving command to Tuvok as he made his way to the ready room.

His eyes fell to her desk where he expected to see her pouring over reports. He was equally confused and concerned when he didn't spot her right off. But his fears were soon quelled when he spotted her on the sofa...asleep.

Pressing his lips together to stifle a chuckle, he moved closer to observe her. An empty plate of what appeared to have been some type of sandwich rested on her coffee table. She lay curled up on her left side, using her left arm as a pillow. A PADD was held loosely in her right hand, precariously perched at the edge of the sofa where gravity was sure to pull it free sooner rather than later. Chakotay took it gently from her grasp and set it on the table as well. Sitting at her feet, he placed a hand gently on her calf, "Kathryn," he whispered. He knew he should let her sleep, but he was curious if she was feeling alright.

Her eyelids fluttered as she came back to consciousness, a soft smile playing on her lips when she realized it was Chakotay that had woken her up.

"Kathryn, are you alright?" He let his thumb slide back and forth over the fabric of her pants. "I was surprised to find you asleep."

She sat up slowly, resting her feet in Chakotay's lap so he could continue his attentions. He slid his hand under the cuff of her pant's leg to caress the skin of her ankle. "I'm fine, I guess I just didn't sleep well last night. Between this baby swimming laps all night and anticipating going back on duty, I guess I'm just a bit tired." She shrugged sheepishly. "Did anyone on the bridge comment?"

Chakotay remembered the conversation that had just taken place on the other side of the door, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, Harry did make a comment that you were looking much more pregnant than B'Elanna did last week." He reached over to place a hand on her swollen stomach. "I think we have to tell the crew...soon. If Harry was bold enough to make a comment, then you know other crew members are going to notice soon as well, especially now that you are back on duty and will be seen around the ship."

Kathryn nearly choked on her laugh, "Harry is the one that said something?"

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh as well, glad that Kathryn was taking this so well. "If it makes you feel any better, he immediately realized he should have kept his mouth shut, and Tuvok actually scolded him."

"Oh, poor Harry." She sighed, resting her hand next to Chakotay's on her stomach, "But even if he hadn't said anything, he noticed." Her brow furrowed as she thought about it another moment, "I think we should tell the senior staff now, then invite anyone that can make it after dinner to join us in the mess hall. Might as well get it over with." She chuckled, "and put Harry out of his misery. Are you okay with that?"

Chakotay nodded, "Absolutely. I love you, Kathryn, and I'm honored that you chose me to love, and that you are the mother of my child. I'd shout it to the entire Delta quadrant this very second if it were possible. We tell the crew how and when you want to, but I suggest that the sooner, the better."

Chakotay's smile boosted Kathryn's confidence, and she stood up, allowing Chakotay to press a gentle kiss to her lips before they both exited her ready room for the bridge.

All eyes fell on Kathryn and Chakotay when they came back on the bridge, and Harry's face still held a tint of pink embarrassment. Kathryn suppressed a grin as nervous flutterings took up residence in her stomach. She took a deep breath, noting a soft smile on Tom's lips. Apparently he knew what she was about to say, and that gave her confidence as well.

However, it was Chakotay's hand, pressed gently into her lower back as he stood one step behind and to the left, as always, that gave her the gumption to speak.

"Tuvok, would you be so kind as to open a comm link to the shipwide system?"

The Vulcan nodded silently, working over his console for a moment before glancing back down to her, "The channel is open, Captain." She nodded her thanks.

"This is Captain Janeway, I'm sorry to interrupt your day, but I'd like to issue an invitation for all of you who can attend to please be in the mess hall at 1800 hours." She turned and gave a soft smile to Chakotay, who returned it easily, "Commander Chakotay and I have an announcement we'd like to make." She realized that it sounded like they were about to announce their engagement and chuckled to herself, shaking her head, "I will make the announcement via the shipwide comm system as well, for anyone who is not able to be there in person, but I look forward to seeing as many of you as possible. 1800 hours. Janeway out."

Tuvok deactivated the comm link as the crew on the bridge looked at her with a mix of amusement and curiosity. Tom pretended to be confused, though he was doing a poor job as he was also trying to hide the grin on his face. Harry's face had blanched again and even Tuvok looked perplexed. Several crewman at various stations looked confused and a bit nervous.

"Tuvok, Mr. Kim, Mr. Paris, please come with me into my ready room. Ensign Davis," she spoke to a mousy girl at one of the stations behind Harry, "You have the bridge."

The young girl's eyes went wide, but she nodded, lifting her shoulders proudly. The others followed Kathryn into her ready room silently. Once everyone was inside and the door shut, Kathryn sat back down on her sofa, propping her ankle up and tapped her comm badge, "Janeway to B'Elanna and Neelix. Please report to my ready room." After they acknowledged her request, she glanced at everyone present. "I want to make this announcement to the senior staff before I announce it to the crew." She smiled lightly at them, noting Harry's awkward stance, she chuckled, "Everyone, please sit down. Relax Harry, before you sprain something." Tom chuckled, slapping Harry on the back as they moved to sit down opposite her. Chakotay sat beside her, but a modest distance away, and Tuvok merely moved to the side, but remained standing.

Just then the doors opened and B'Elanna entered, followed by Neelix, who looked more excited than ever. He certainly enjoyed drama, and knowing it before the rest of the crew was something that he lived for.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," she spoke to her chief engineer and morale officer. "I appreciate it, and I promise not to take up too much of your time." B'Elanna and Neelix took seats and everyone looked expectantly at Kathryn. "I'm afraid Tom and B'Elanna already know what I'm about to tell you, but I wanted you all to be the first to know before we make a general announcement to the crew,"

She was cut off by Neelix, nearly bouncing out of his seat with anticipation, "When's the big day?" Harry's jaw dropped and Kathryn felt Chakotay shift next to her.

"I'm sorry?" Kathryn looked at Neelix, confused.

Neelix beamed at the command duo, "Well, you said you and the commander had an announcement. I can only assume you are getting married. And I wondered how long I have to prepare before the ceremony and reception." The Talaxian's grin grew impossibly wider at assuming that he figured out the big news.

Kathryn chuckled nervously, realizing that her worries about how she had spoken of their announcement were actually founded. "Neelix, the commander and I are not getting married," Neelix slumped back into his seat, clearly disappointed. Kathryn held her hand up to keep his attention, "Though this news, I hope, will be cause for celebration." She glanced over at Chakotay, surprising nearly everyone in the room when she reached for his hand. He gladly took it, giving it a squeeze as she took a deep breath and continued. "In typical Voyager fashion, we haven't done things _exactly _by the book, and though the commander and I are not getting married...we are expecting a little crew member of our own in about five months, give or take." She placed her other hand on the swell of her stomach, beaming with the news, and Tom and B'Elanna smiled as well. Everyone else looked confused.

"But I thought," Harry started, then closed his mouth.

"The Paris baby…" Neelix finished Harry's thought, also confused.

"I _am_ carrying Tom and B'Elanna's baby. But when the Doctor scanned me after the transfer procedure, he discovered that I was already pregnant." Chakotay slid closer to Kathryn, putting his arm around her shoulders, a smile of pride pulling his dimples into his cheeks. "It was quite a shock to both of us, and I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark about our relationship, but…" Her eyes landed on Harry's face, and his look of embarrassment caused her to lose her nerve.

"I'm sure it's no surprise," Chakotay took over the conversation and Kathryn gave his hand a squeeze in thanks. "that the captain and I have grown close over these last seven years. I'm sure somewhere on the ship someone is the winner of replicator rations that they don't know about yet, since we have...officially entered into a relationship, and though finding out that we were expecting was quite a shock, it was a very welcome surprise." Chakotay absolutely beamed at his closest friends before him, and was pleased to see their faces morphing from confusion to happiness. "We are both delighted to share this news with you all...our friends and our family."

Tom broke out into applause, soon followed by Neelix and Harry. Kathryn was glad that Tom already knew, and would easily bolster cheers and applause, both here and when they announced it to the entire crew.

"Congratulations Captain, Commander," Neelix lept to his feet, shaking first Kathryn's hand and then Chakotay's. "Is our little crewman going to be a boy or a girl?"

Kathryn chuckled, "We don't know yet, but I'm sure we will soon." She glanced over at Harry, giving him a warm smile. "As Mr. Kim noticed earlier, I am showing much more than B'Elanna was a week ago," Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Kathryn held up her hand, "It's fine Harry. A keen observation. I am being administered a daily dose of a protein that Tom and B'Elanna's baby needs to grow properly, and it is causing Chakotay's and my child to grow and develop a little ahead of schedule, so that is why I look more pregnant than I should." Harry nodded, looking relieved that his captain wasn't mad at his scrutiny. "I invite all of you to join us in the mess hall when we make our general announcement, but I wanted you all to be the first to know."

Everyone nodded, grinning. "Thank you for coming, everyone. Unless you have any questions or concerns, you are all dismissed."

Everyone grinned and began to file out of the ready room, but Tuvok remained where he stood. Kathryn felt slightly nervous at the look on his face. After years of friendship, she was pretty good at determining his moods and his 'Vulcan' emotions, and he looked quite serious. "May I have a word, Captain?" Kathryn nodded, standing up and giving Chakotay a dismissive nod, noting that Tuvok wanted privacy.

Chakotay grinned at her, but moved off and back out onto the bridge. When they were alone, Tuvok surprised her by placing a hand on her stomach, "Tuvok, what is it?"

He was silent, but then his eyes met hers, "Captain, I want to tell you how very pleased I am that you have found your happiness in Commander Chakotay," His dark eyes held something that could only be described as love...as much as he could convey the emotion. "I am pleased for you, my friend, and your child will make a wonderful addition to this crew some day. I am honored that I will be part of his or her life."

Kathryn felt instant tears burn her eyes, "Tuvok, you have no idea how much I appreciate that. I have to admit that I am concerned how the crew will take this news, since Chakotay and I have blatantly been flouting protocol, but I was most concerned about what you would say." Tuvok's brow furrowed in confusion. "You are a very dear friend, and I value your opinion and your council."

"As I value yours. I believe that the crew will be pleased with this news, and I also believe that it will not come as a surprise to many. If the commander makes you happy and brings you peace, then that is what I wish for you."

Kathryn leaned in to give Tuvok a hug, pleased when he embraced her as much as he was capable. "Thank you, Tuvok."

He nodded and together they went back out onto the bridge.

=/\=

Author's note: Just a quick note to let you know that I think fanfiction hated me last week. For those of you following 'Finding Normal, Finding Us' - I updated it with a new...::cough:: smutty ::cough:: chapter a few days ago... in case you didn't get a notification. I hope you liked this update, and if you have time, please let me know what you think. I have decided to follow a little bit with the episodes of season seven, at least where it serves my purposes :-) Love and hugs to you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: You will recognize a lot of dialogue from Season 7 Episode 13 - Prophecy. I do not own that dialogue or the story line. I'm merely borrowing it for my own creative purposes. No infringement intended and no profits are being made. I just thought this would be a wonderful way to incorporate the actual canon of season 7, but twist it slightly to fit my story. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

xoxo

=/\=

Chakotay and B'Elanna were right. Kathryn needn't have worried about the crew's reaction to her taking her relationship with Chakotay to the next level, and the impending arrival of what was quickly being called the 'new royal crewmember'. Kathryn now sat at a table in the corner of the mess hall with Chakotay by her side as many crew members came by to offer their congratulations; many of them commenting that it was about time.

The same ensign who had seen them exit Kathryn's quarters that morning came by to congratulate them, but the fierce blush on her cheeks as she couldn't _quite _make eye contact was endearing. Chakotay thanked her sincerely and nudged Kathryn with his knee under the table.

Dinner became a celebration of sorts, an impromptu party celebrating Kathryn and Chakotay's good news, and, Kathryn was glad, celebrating Tom and B'Elanna's baby as well. Neelix brought out several deserts, some of which were replicated and some of which he'd made himself. Kathryn stuck to safe options; replicated strawberries and chocolate, while Tom and Chakotay were brave enough to try the cake that Neelix had baked, though most of it remained untouched on their plates.

Kathryn was exhausted from the day; both being back on duty and letting her nerves get the better of her until she knew for a fact that her crew...her family would be accepting of the news of their captain and commander being in a relationship and expecting a baby. Now that everything was out in the open and no one seemed the slightest bit perturbed, Kathryn relaxed back into her seat, sighing as her hand came to its new customary spot on her lower stomach, cradling the lives beneath her uniform.

Chakotay noticed her slouch lightly in her chair and his brows furrowed instantly in concern. Waiting until the coast was clear, he leaned gently in her direction, not _quite_ making eye contact, "Are you alright?"

Kathryn smiled, leaning forward, nudging his knee with her own, "Yes, I'm just so glad that everything went so smoothly today. The crew's reaction was all I could have hoped for," her voice took on that tired, husky tone that Chakotay enjoyed so much, and he reached under the table to take her hand in his, resting it gently on his thigh.

"I know exactly what you mean. I knew that overall the crew would be happy for us; happy for you. But _knowing _now that they truly are, is quite a relief." He sighed out a chuckle through his nose, his lips pulling into a soft smile. "Let's get out of here. You could do with a bath and a good night's sleep."

Kathryn's eyebrow arched as that half smile teased him, "Only if you join me for both, Commander."

"Aye aye, Captain," his eyes glittered.

=/\=

The next few weeks went by in relative ease and calm, and Kathryn should have known it was too good to last. After the beginning of Alpha shift and spending several hours on the bridge, she gave command to Chakotay so she could spend some time in her ready room going over reports...and schematics of her's and Chakotay's quarters, figuring out the best place to demolish a wall to open it up into one large living space.

They had been spending every night together, and most of those were in her quarters. She absolutely loved it, and not a single member of the crew balked anymore at seeing Chakotay enter or exit the Captain's quarters at any time of the day or night. After the first few days, and several rubber-necking crew members trying to catch a glimpse of them together, life went on as normal...as normal as it could aboard Voyager.

Kathryn had just run a computer diagnostic of the wall separating their quarters, looking for the best place to begin construction when she was immediately interrupted by the jarring sensation of weapon's fire. Jolting out of her seat as quickly as she could, she moved towards her ready room doors. She only made it several feet before she was thrown against the bulkhead. Thankfully she had been anticipating it and stayed close to the metal, catching herself before anything could happen that would injure her or either of the babies. Regaining her balance she entered the bridge and moved up the stairs quickly. "Report!" Her eyes landed on Chakotay's quickly, giving him the faintest nod that she was alright as she made her way towards her chair, her adrenaline too high to allow her to sit.

Tom was working quickly at the helm, keying in evasive maneuvers, "A ship just de-cloaked off our port stern," the navigator spoke, not able to look up from his work.

"Can you identify them?" Kathryn asked, watching the viewscreen for any indication as to what was happening.

"They re-cloaked," Harry spoke behind her, his tone serious as he worked at his own station to identify their attacker.

Kathryn's mind was a flurry of activity. A cloaked ship told her immediately Klingons or Romulans, but this far away from the Alpha quadrant, she highly doubted either. This was more likely an alien species native to the Delta quadrant with technology matching or surpassing their own...and that made her nervous.

Another blast rocked her on her feet, and for the safety of the babies, she sat down, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

"That disruptor blast had a Klinong signature," this time it was Tuvok's voice that cut through the air. Kathryn's eyes went wide as she felt her heart hammering in her chest. Klingons? This far into the Delta quadrant?

"Evasive maneuvers. Hail them." Kathryn spoke, hearing the edge in her own voice. Her first command was unnecessary as Tom worked continually to throw off their attacker. Tuvok quickly acted at his own station, but the only response they received were two more blasts of weapon's fire aimed at their stern. A large explosion right behind Kathryn caused her to jump, leaning away from the sparks shooting out of the console behind her. She was quickly tiring of this cat and mouse game, looking at Chakotay for his input. Before he could speak, however, Tuvok took control of the conversation.

"The tetryon readings indicate it's a D7-class cruiser."

Shock took over Kathryn's being as she stood up, moving closer to the viewscreen. Her realization of that information was confirmed when Tom spoke again, "D7? They were retired decades ago." Kathryn's back cringed at her sudden movements up and down and she pressed a knuckle to her spine in an attempt to alleviate the pulled muscle, her eyes flitting from Tom's console to the viewscreen.

Kathryn listened as a plan was formulated around her; Chakotay working with astrometrics to get a lock on the cloaked vessel's signature. "I have them," Tuvok spoke, his sensors locked on the vessel behind them.

"Fire phasers," Kathryn spoke, more than ready to figure out why an ancient Klingon ship would be firing on them.

"They are de-cloaking again," Harry declared behind them.

"On screen." Kathryn barked, watching as the view astern came on the monitor. It was indeed a Klingon scout cruiser, but one that was so old, she'd never seen one in active use.

"It would appear that their cloaking device is offline." Kathryn glanced back at Tuvok's words, noting that furrow in his brow as he confirmed his statement quickly with his tactical readouts.

"Hail them again. Maybe now that they can't hide they will be a bit more amenable to a chat." Kathryn leaned against the railing in front of her, glad at least that the weapon's firing seemed to be at an end for now.

That was indeed the case as the bridge of the Klingon ship came into view on screen. Several very angry looking Klingons, dressed in full combat attire, glared back at her.

"This is Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Stand down." She wasn't in the mood for this, and hoped that the venom in her voice portrayed her emotions as such.

"We will not surrender to sworn enemies of the Klingon Empire."

That was the last thing in the world that Kathryn expected to hear the Klingon say, and she turned quickly to Chakotay for his opinion. She was dismayed to see that he looked just a flummoxed as she felt.

Kathryn moved to stand beside Tom, trying to explain to the man onscreen that the Klingons and the Federation were no longer enemies. Explanations didn't work. Shows of strength didn't work, so Kathryn used the last card in her hand, hoping it wasn't a mistake. She glanced down at her navigator, who nodded gently. "I have a Klingon serving aboard this ship." Kathryn spoke, feeling Chakotay's eyes on her from behind and Tom's eyes slid imperceptibly to the swell of her stomach.

"Impossible!" The Klingon barked at her, but Kathryn saw the faintest curiosity in his eyes.

"She's my chief engineer." This surprised the man greatly, but she saw him lean back slightly, taken aback at her revelation, if indeed it was true. Kathryn let out a soft, inaudible sigh. The Klingon Captain agreed to beam over to meet B'Elanna.

"We'd be honored to have you as our guest."

=/\=

"Commander, get B'Elanna and meet us in my office. Tuvok, I want you to assemble a security detail and meet us in transporter room two. We will escort this captain to my office to meet B'Elanna and see if we can't get any more answers as to what they are doing here and why they fired on us." Tuvok nodded and left the ready room, leaving Chakotay alone with Kathryn.

"Please be careful." His brown eyes shone with worry as he knew he would be leaving Kathryn to meet this Klingon without him.

Kathryn came up to him and pulled him easily into an embrace, reveling in the warmth of him surrounding her. "I will. Tuvok will see to it as well." She pulled back and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "I'll see you in a few minutes in my office." She grinned, giving his arm a squeeze as they exited her ready room, heading in separate directions to prepare for their 'guest'.

Kathryn met Tuvok in the transporter room just as the transport chief was beaming the Klingon aboard. Kathryn hadn't met many full blooded Klingons in her time, but she always marveled at the sheer size and bulk of them. Chakotay was a solid presence of a man, but Klingons, especially this one, had him beat in height and breadth. The Klingon, she was glad to see, was not wearing a weapon of any kind. She knew that would also go a great distance to put Tuvok and Chakotay at ease.

The large man looked at the faces before him, his dark eyes resting on Kathryn's face as he recognized her as the captain. "Welcome aboard Voyager, Captain…?"

"Kohlar." His voice boomed before her. Kathryn nodded.

"Welcome aboard Voyager, Captain Kohlar."

He nodded curtly, glancing at all of the faces around him a second time, and then back to Kathryn, his eyes sliding down to her pregnancy before coming back to her face. "Where is the Klingon?"

"She is waiting for us in my office. I thought I would come down and escort you there."

Kohlar furrowed his already furrowed brow, "You mean you don't trust me enough to bring her here." There was malice in his tone, and Kathryn couldn't really blame him.

"We take precautions whenever we are fired upon unprovoked. Now, please, follow me," Kathryn motioned to the transporter room exit. Kohlar pressed his lips together but nodded, following her out of the room and towards the turbo lift. "You're safe here, I can guarantee you that."

"Excuse me if I don't put much trust in the words of a human female." He scoffed lightly and Kathryn felt Tuvok stiffen behind her. She knew the Vulcan was on high alert.

"Well, it's the truth whether you believe it or not, but I'm hoping after you meet with my chief engineer, you'll see that I'm telling you the truth."

The turbo lift doors opened and they made the short walk in silence to her office. As the doors opened she saw B'Elanna and Chakotay waiting for them. Chakotay's face visibly calmed when he saw Kathryn enter, unhurt.

"Captain Kohlar, Lieutenant Torres, our chief engineer." B'Elanna stood beside Chakotay, her hands behind her back.

Kohlar looked at her, noting her halfblood status, his eyes traveling from her face to Chakotay's and back. "How can you bring yourself to serve under a human? Especially a human of the Federation?" His voice was pure acid, and Kathryn actually felt a chill at the back of her neck.

B'Elanna looked nonplused, and Kathryn chuckled inwardly at the grit in the woman before her. She may only be half Klingon, but she had nerves of steel. "We've had an accord with the Federation for the better part of a century. Commander Chakotay has the document here for you to read over." Chakotay silently handed her the PADD and she in turn handed it to Kohlar. He took it, looking at the PADD for a moment, as if not believing what he was hearing. "These people are my friends. The Captain even," B'Elanna's eyes fell to Kathryn's stomach, but her words died in her throat, not sure if she should speak them. Kathryn nodded, realizing that it might do a lot to convince Kohlar that there was no bad blood between them. "The Captain is even serving as the surrogate for my unborn child." B'Elanna gestured towards Kathryn's stomach.

Kolar's mouth dropped open and he nearly dropped the PADD in his hand. His eyes fell to Kathryn's stomach. "This child you carry is a Klingon?" Kathryn nodded. She didn't think it was necessary to mention her own pregnancy as well. Hopefully that wasn't a mistake.

"There was a shuttle accident several weeks ago. B'Elanna and I were injured; B'Elanna severely so. Our doctor performed a fetal transport to save both B'Elanna and her unborn child."

Kohlar looked completely taken aback, turning to face B'Elanna again. "Did you conceive during the holy month of nay'Poq?" There was an emotion in his eyes that Chakotay could not read...excitement? He wasn't sure, but it had him suspiciously on edge.

"I have no idea," B'Elanna deadpanned, not at all sure where this conversation was going, or what Kohlar was even talking about.

Kohlar moved to stand immediately in front of B'Elanna, "It would have been nineteen or twenty weeks ago." Kohlar sounded more and more enthusiastic by the syllable. Kathryn felt a bit more on edge, noting Chakotay's jaw clench with nerves as well.

"That sounds about right," B'Elanna spoke; Kathryn watched as Chakotay moved to stand slightly in front of B'Elanna and Kathryn silently thanked him, "Not that it's any of your business." B'Elanna, Kathryn could tell, did not appreciate the attention the mention of her baby had created.

To everyone's surprise, Kohlar made a hasty retreat back to his ship, taking a copy of the Khitomer Accords with him, though he seemed to no longer be concerned about whether or not the Klingon Empire was at war with the Federation. After he was beamed back aboard his ship, communications ceased. Kathryn and Chakotay went back to the bridge, and B'Elanna returned to engineering. Tensions remained high for the next several hours, until, by the Klingon's design, their entire crew was beamed aboard Voyager mere moments before their ship exploded.

=/\=

Kathryn was seething as she paced back and forth in her quarters. Chakotay was asleep in their bed, unaware that she had been up, her mind reeling for the better part of the last two hours.

Just as she thought of Kohlar; blowing up his own ship and forcing Voyager to beam over their entire crew complement of over two hundred Klingons, she felt the Klingon residing in her womb give a swift kick. She placed her left hand on her stomach, "I know, I'm disgusted by his behavior, too," she whispered into the night, speaking to the baby currently making a ruckus.

What were they going to do with an extra two hundred people aboard? How were they going to feed them? Cloth them? Find them a new planet to call home?

She let out a sigh as she dropped down onto the sofa, laying her head back and closing her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay's soft voice pulled her back to consciousness. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she saw his concerned face as he knelt before her. "How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" She sat up slightly, rubbing her eyes with her fingers in an effort to pull herself even more into the present.

Chakotay tucked her hair behind her ear gently, letting his fingers trail softly down her neck, "It's just after 0300." Kathryn frowned.

"Probably a few hours then. I couldn't sleep. I was just so furious at the Klingon's deceiving us to bring them aboard Voyager."

"I know," Chakotay moved to sit next to her on the sofa, pulling her into an embrace. She didn't realize that she was chilled until his arm came around her and his heat enveloped her. She let out a shiver and a sigh, sinking into his warmth. "But remember, to them this is a prophecy of their people. They have been traveling for over four generations in search of their messiah." Chakotay's fingers brushed up and down her arm gently. "They have a cause they are willing to fight and die for, just like we do." He pressed a kiss into her temple, "I, for one, know how they feel."

Kathryn chided herself instantly, knowing he was speaking of his time in the Maquis. He was willing to give everything he had to avenge his father and his people; to bring them peace. She respected him for that. How could she now begrudge these people for doing the same thing? Sighing again, she knew he was right.

Kathryn turned and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling lightly when he easily returned it. "What would I do without your wise counsel?" Chakotay's dimples played in his cheeks as he stood up, helping Kathryn to her feet.

"You'll never have to find out. But let's give them a chance. I'm sure after another meeting with Kohlar we'll have a better understanding as to their motives, and what they want from Tom and B'Elanna's baby." He rested a hand on the swell of her stomach, "And now that you have a twenty four hours security detail, we know they won't be able to do anything unwelcome." He kissed her again, "Come on, come back to bed."

=/\=

Kathryn and B'Elanna entered sickbay just as the Doctor was pulling up the DNA sequence of the Klingon virus that was currently afflicting T'Greth. He looked up when he saw them approach, nodding for them to come closer. Kathryn had no idea what she was looking at on the screen, but it didn't look good. Kohlar stood silently behind them. "What are we looking at, Doctor?" Kathryn spoke up, noting the concern on his face.

"It's a retrovirus that destroys the cells by attacking the cytoplasmic membranes." His monotone speech gave Kathryn cause for concern.

"Shouldn't our bio-filters have detected it when we transported the Klingons aboard?" She glanced at Kohlar, irritation beginning to build in her. He knew damn well he was bringing this virus on board, but he remained silent about it this entire time.

"This is an insidious virus." The Doctor spoke again, and Kathryn shivered at his choice of words. "It lies dormant, disguising itself as inert genetic material until it inexplicably activates." Tom came up to stand beside B'Elanna, concern morphing his features as well. Kathryn wished to herself that Chakotay was here, but she focused on the display before her and the Doctor's words.

"The nehret always comes without warning," Kohlar spoke up. This did little to assuage Kathryn's fears.

"I've reviewed my scans of the other Klingons." The Doctor spoke to Kathryn, "They are all carriers." Kathryn's heart sank with the news she was dreading the Doctor would speak. She felt anger morph her features as she turned slowly to face Kohlar.

"Why didn't you tell us your people had a disease?"

"We've never thought of it as a disease," Kathryn nearly scoffed at his answer. How could a virus that eventually kills you _not_ be considered a disease? "It's more like old age."

Kathryn turned back to face the Doctor, the question she didn't want to ask burned at the back of her throat. "Is it contagious?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, his answer delayed by a heartbeat, "Only to Klingons."

Kathryn turned to face B'Elanna, watching the color drain out of her engineer's face. Tom stood beside her, his own face devoid of pigment. Kathryn's heart skipped a beat at the implication of the news they had all received. The Doctor spoke again, his voice softer now. "If you'd give us some privacy, I'd like to examine Lieutenant Torres." Kohlar nodded grimly, exiting sickbay. Tom led B'Elanna to the nearest biobed and Kathryn turned to leave, but the Doctor's hand on her arm stopped her. "If you'd please wait in my office, I'd like to examine you as well."

"But Doctor, you said yourself that this virus was only communicable between Klingons." She rested her hand on her stomach as B'Elanna's baby kicked. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt for a moment that she might be sick. She leaned forward, bracing her hand on her thigh for balance as she struggled to maintain her equilibrium. She nodded to the Doctor that she would be fine, moving into his office and dropping into the nearest chair, not able to bring herself to watch as the Doctor scanned B'Elanna with the medical tricorder.

She took a deep, wavering breath as thought after thought came unbidden into her mind. She quickly tapped her comm badge, needing Chakotay's calming presence now more than ever, "Janeway to Chakotay." She let out a stuttering sigh at the sound of his voice.

"Go ahead, Captain." He could hear the emotion in her voice, as she could hear the alarm in his.

"Please report to sickbay immediately." She knew her voice sounded defeated, but as she gently caressed the swell of her stomach, she couldn't bring herself to force calm or care.

"On my way." His voice soothed her and she waited until just a few minutes later when he burst through the doors, seeing her immediately in the Doctor's office. Letting himself in he knelt before Kathryn.

"What's wrong?" He took her hands in his, noting her darkened eyes and face devoid of its usual glow.

"The Klingons are sick. They are all carriers of a dormant virus that eventually turns lethal and kills them." Chakotay's eyes widened. "And it is contagious to all Klingons." She let out the rest of her air in a defeated sigh. "The Doctor is examining B'Elanna now and wants to examine me after that." She felt her emotions threatening to well up, her eyes burning.

"Hey," Chakotay whispered, brushing a tear away with his thumb as it slid down her cheek, "Don't worry until there is something to worry about."

Movement off to the side caught their attention as B'Elanna rushed out of sickbay, her hand covering her mouth as tears spilled down her cheeks. Tom was right behind her, reaching for her as she retreated. Kathryn's heart sunk even farther. B'Elanna was infected too. Chakotay gave her hands a squeeze, forcing her to look at him. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together, alright?"

She nodded, seeing his own pain living silently in his eyes. But there was strength there too, and she latched onto it as they both stood and exited the Doctor's office.

The Doctor was looking forlorn as Kathryn moved silently towards him, still holding Chakotay's hand. "I assume B'Elanna is also infected with the nehret?" She didn't need to ask as B'Elanna's exit and the Doctor's face already told her what she needed to know. "And you think her child has it now as well?" The Doctor simply nodded.

Chakotay stood silently beside Kathryn as the Doctor quietly disengaged the sensor from the tricoder and began a sweep over Kathryn's body, starting near her face and slowly sliding it down, hovering it first over the left side of her abdomen, and then her right. Kathryn squeezed Chakotay's hand, feeling a modicum of comfort when he squeezed it back. She closed her eyes, bowing her head in prayer to whomever was listening that the Klingon baby residing inside her would be spared the same fate as its mother.

Her eyes flew open when the tricorder silenced. The Doctor's face had not changed. If at all possible, he looked even more desparing than before. "The baby?" Kathryn's voice came out in a whisper.

"I"m afraid the Paris baby is also infected with the nehret." Kathryn's chin dropped to her chest, another tear escaping down her cheek. Chakotay watched the Doctor and saw that he wasn't finished speaking.

"What is it Doctor?" Kathryn's eyes lifted, glancing at Chakotay before her gaze landed on the EMH once again. Chakotay pulled her hand over to him, holding it in both of his. Her heart stopped.

"I...regret to inform you Captain, Commander, that your baby is also infected. As are you, Captain." The EMH's voice broke at the last word. Kathryn sank down, her knees threatening to buckle. Chakotay quickly put an arm around her middle to secure her to his side and keep her on her feet.

"Implications?" Chakotay spoke, his voice thick with emotions. Kathryn couldn't bear to look at him and see the pain on his face.

"I'm afraid that the Klingon protein that we have been administering has been the catalyst for your infection. It has allowed the virus to cross your blood barrier, infecting you first, then naturally both babies through their umbilical cord blood. It is also what is speeding up the virus' replication. It is much more prevalent in your system than in any of the Klingons on board, Lieutenant Torres included."

"What does that mean Doctor?" Kathryn found her voice, though barely a whisper.

"It means," the Doctor paused, clearly not wanting to give this particular news, "that while the nehret normally takes decades to become lethal in a Klingon, your pregnancy and reliance on the daily protein dose has...sped up the replication process of the virus significantly." The Doctor was stalling, and Kathryn couldn't stand it. And apparently neither could Chakotay.

"Time frame?" Chakotay barked out at the Doctor.

"In Captain Janeway, the virus could be lethal in months...maybe even weeks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chakotay felt like all of the air had been ripped from his lungs. He opened his mouth to draw breath, but his diaphragm was frozen, pressing his lungs flat against his spine. His heart thundered blood through his body, creating a roaring in his ears as he tried to concentrate on the Doctor before him, and Kathryn beside him. He focused his entire being on the warmth of her beside him. Swallowing down the bile that rose in his throat, he pressed his own feelings of despair aside and focused on Kathryn. He would be damned if he lost it in front of her.

He felt her take a deep breath, and that seemed to trigger his own lungs into acquiescence. Air flooded into him, feeding every cell in his body as he gulped in several more breaths.

"What are my options, Doctor?" Kathryn's voice held more resolve than Chakotay imagined possible. He was a hair's breadth away from completely breaking down at the news that Kathryn and the babies may only have mere weeks to live. He refused to accept that outcome, so he focused on her words, and what he hoped would be the Doctor's plan for treatment.

"Well, I am still researching the mode of motility and replication of this virus. You are a unique case, seeing as how you are human and the babies are human and part human. That gives me some hope for further research as to possible mutations of the original nehret virus. I am confident that sooner or later, I can find a cure."

"Spirits, Doctor, why didn't you lead with that?" Chakotay was furious that the Doctor would put them through the torture of thinking Kathryn only had weeks to live.

Kathryn's shoulders slumped. She knew what the Doctor was going to say.

"Because, Commander, I don't know how long it will take to find the cure, and the Captain may not have that kind of time." His eyes dropped to the floor, unable to meet the sorrow in Chakotay's gaze.

"Well, then we will leave you to it, Doctor." Kathryn's voice came out flat, unemotional and Chakotay knew that was even worse than the despair he'd heard there moments ago. "Please let us know if you have any updates." She leaned away from Chakotay, "I'll be in my quarters." She turned to leave, but glanced back at Chakotay, taking his hand gently as she walked away.

He followed her silently to the turbo lift, listening to her call out for deck three after the doors closed. She continued to hold his hand, but refused to meet his gaze. "Computer, halt turbo lift." He spoke, his own emotions threatening to consume him once again.

He turned to face Kathryn, surprised when he saw a soft smile bloom on her lips. "Kathryn?"

She pressed her palm to his cheek, her gaze settling on his; her eyes drifting over the contours of his face as if trying to memorize them in that moment. "Chakotay," she whispered out, "My Chakotay. I love you so much." She closed her eyes, tears forming and slipping down her cheeks. She bowed her head slightly, her hand coming down to rest over his heart beat.

His own chest burned with emotion, knowing that in her own way, she was already starting to say goodbye; distancing herself so the pain of losing her and their future wouldn't hurt so much. It was too much for him to bear. He felt his breath come out in a stutter as his own tears formed, angry and burning in his eyes. The love of his life stood before him, having just been sentenced to a death she did not deserve, bowing to her fate as gracefully as she knew how.

"No!" He growled out, surprising her with the volume of his declaration. Her eyes flew up to meet his. "I refuse to lose you like this." His voice cracked with emotion and her hand came back up to his cheek, brushing a tear away. "I will not believe that this is our fate; the fate of our child." He dropped suddenly to his knees, a sob escaping him through clenched teeth, unable to keep his emotions at bay any longer. Kathryn knelt beside him, her own tears burning silent tracks down her cheeks. She pulled him to her and his arms came around her, crushing her to him almost to the point of pain. She felt the wetness of his tears as the landed on her cheeks, mingling with her own to disappear down her neck and into the fabric of her uniform.

They held each other in silence for a moment, kneeling on the floor of the turbo lift. Chakotay held her with such love and force, Kathryn felt like he was trying to will the disease away. If he held her to him, nothing could hurt her. But she knew that wasn't the case. "I know the Doctor will work around the clock to find a cure for this virus." Her voice came out half muffled, her face pressed into his uniform jacket. If at all possible, Chakotay pulled her even closer, a soft sob sounding in the back of his throat, but was unable to escape through his closed lips. "I have every confidence in him." She pulled back to see his face, "But if he can't find a treatment in time, I don't want my last days with you to be spent in sorrow." Even as she spoke the words fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She sniffed, wiping some with the back of her hand, comforted when his thumb came up to brush the rest away.

Chakotay couldn't believe the unfairness of the hand they had been dealt, but hearing Kathryn's words, seeing the peace settle in her eyes, he knew she was right. And he would be strong for her. He had to be; strong for her and the babies. He could slip away to the holodeck later and fight every opponent available, until he couldn't breathe and both his hands were broken. He could seal himself in and scream until he passed out from lack of oxygen. But right now, he would be whatever she needed him to be. So, taking a slow and deep breath, he swallowed his sorrow and smiled at Kathryn, unable to look away from the depth of her blue eyes, and the raw beauty he saw in the woman before him. "I love you, Kathryn."

"I know." She leaned up, kissing his tears away gently before helping him to his feet.

"Bridge to Janeway," Kathryn's comm badge chirped with Harry's voice, and though she was glad for the distraction, she knew this conversation with Chakotay was nowhere near over; probably would never be until the Doctor found a cure, or she drew her last wavering breath in the end days of her disease.

She cleared her throat, taking a quick and deep breath in through her nose to clear the rest of her emotion away. "Go ahead, Mr. Kim." Her eyes never left Chakotay's as he too got himself presentable; wiping his eyes and smoothing his hands down the front of his uniform.

"We've found an M class planet on long range sensors. Initial readings look good as a new home for the Klingons."

Kathryn let out a wavering breath, desperately trying to put Kathryn away and let Captain Janeway have the reins. "That's good news, Mr. Kim. Commander Chakotay will be there momentarily, and I'll join you shortly. Janeway out."

Chakotay looked at her confused; she read the emotions in his eyes easily. He did not want to be parted from her for one moment, if moments were all they had left together. "I need you to go to the bridge and see if this planet is indeed a good match for the Klingons. I want them off my ship as soon as possible."

"Kathryn, what about you?" He used his fingers to straighten her hair, sliding the locks behind her ear gently.

"I need to go see B'Elanna." Chakotay felt as though he'd been punched in the gut all over again. He'd completely forgotten about his friend, no doubt feeling the same emotions that he and Kathryn were right now. He nodded silently.

"Computer, resume lift," he spoke quietly, feeling the weight of this whole situation pressing down on him, but he squared his shoulders and when when the lift came to a halt, the doors opening, he gave Kathryn's hand one last squeeze before she exited, leaving him alone to travel to the bridge.

=/\=

Kathryn sat with Tom and B'Elanna for nearly an hour. After Kathryn relayed everything the Doctor had told her they alternated between bouts of silence, questions that had no answers, and angry comments of the unfairness of this situation. After a bit, Tom left to report to the bridge as the planet drew nearer. Kathryn wanted him at the helm as they came into orbit.

"B'Elanna, listen to me. The Doctor is confident that he will find a cure." Kathryn's eyes swam with emotions and more unshed tears, but she kept them at bay. "I have no doubt that you will live to see it."

"But at what cost?" Her Klingon side was in full force, and had been since she'd received the news of the virus. "Losing my baby? You losing yours? Losing you?" B'Elanna's own tears fell anew, her words coming out in a growl, "I refuse to accept that."

Kathryn couldn't help the sad chuckle at her chief engineer's continued outbursts. She actually expected nothing less. "I know that, B'Elanna. But we may have to. I have every confidence in the Doctor's abilities, and for once I'm thankful that our chief medical officer is a hologram. He doesn't need rest or food. He will work around the clock to find a cure for this virus."

B'Elanna sniffed, nodding gently, though the dejected look still hung heavy on her face. "I know that, and I'm still thankful to you for carrying my child, no matter what happens." She let go of Kathryn's hand to press hers over where her baby lay growing.

"Engineering to Lieutenant Torres," B'Elanna's comm badge came to life with the voice of one of her engineering crew.

"Go ahead."

"Could you please report to engineering? I'd like your opinion on some of the readouts coming from the bridge of the atmosphere of this M class planet we are approaching." B'Elanna gave a heavy sigh, clearly not wanting to leave the confines of her quarters.

"On my way." She ended the transmission, standing up at the same moment that Kathryn did. "Are you going to be alright?" Kathryn nodded, giving B'Elanna's hand a squeeze.

"I'm the Captain. Do I have any other choice?" The both chuckled ruefully at her words, but moved together to leave B'Elanna's quarters.

=/\=

The planet was perfect, and Kathryn gave the go-ahead, with Kohlar's blessing, to begin beaming down scout teams to find the best place for the new Klingon population to reside. Kathryn was in the turbo lift, almost to the bridge when her comm badge chirped again, "Sickbay to the Captain."

Kathryn's stomach flinched, "Go ahead, Doctor."

"Captain, please report to sick bay at once."

"On my way." She took a deep, wavering breath, her heart skipping beats as she ordered the turbo lift back in the opposite direction.

The Doctor looked up from the PADD in his hands when the sick bay doors opened a few minutes later, "You said it was urgent?" Kathryn's blue eyes were wide with concern and, though she tried to clamp it down, a flicker of hope.

The Doctor got right to business, "I need to conduct a more detailed bio-scan of the Paris baby."

Kathryn flinched at the words, "He's not sick, is he?" Her hand came protectively to her stomach.

"No," The Doctor spoke with compassion and Kathryn sighed out a breath, "But I may be on to something." There was a glimmer of hope in his own eyes that Kathryn latched on to with all of her being. He turned towards the nearest biobed and Kathryn quickly followed, pulling herself up and onto it, laying back as the Doctor moved first the medical tricorder sensor over her, followed by several other instruments that she could not name.

The entire procedure took only a few minutes, but Kathryn watched as the Doctor's face morphed into one of cautious optimism.

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"I can't state with any certainty yet, but I believe that the hybridized DNA of the Paris baby may allow me to synthesize a rudimentary vaccine for the virus. The first dose may not be a cure, but it might stave off the effects of the virus long enough for me to perfect it."

Kathryn did not want to get too excited, but just knowing that the EMH was onto something made her heart soar. "Thank you Doctor," she surprised him by leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, "Keep at it. Let me know the moment you've found anything." She stood up, pressing a hand to her stomach to smooth down her maternity uniform. "I'll be on the bridge."

Kathryn wished she could give Chakotay the news right away, but he was currently assembling the scout teams for the away mission. Plus any more news regarding her health or the health of either baby, good or bad would just be a further distraction. She would tell him tonight when they were alone.

Kathryn took her seat on the bridge, happy for the diversion of this away mission, even though she wasn't taking part in it. The news from the Doctor played over and over in her mind on her short journey back to the bridge, and she desperately needed something else to occupy the space before she went crazy with anticipation.

She had ordered Chakotay to lead one of the scout teams, and Kohlar the other, hoping that giving Chakotay a task would at least, for the time being, take his mind off of everything that had transpired. She couldn't wait to give him the hopefully optimistic news when he came back this evening.

Chakotay led the Klingons into the transporter room, glad for the distraction of the away mission. He hated being away from Kathryn, but having something else to focus his thoughts on helped him to see the situation more objectively.

Chakotay greeted Harry at the transporter console as he led the first batch of Klingons onto the pad. He was just turning to see T'Greth approach behind him when a pain erupted at the back of his skull, a white light flashing before his eyes as he crumpled, unconscious, to the floor of the transporter pad.

Kathryn looked towards Tuvok as an alarm sounded at his console. A member of her former security detail stood beside him, looking at the sensors on Tuvok's station. Tuvok met her eyes, "Phaser fire in Transporter room 1."

Kathryn turned to face forward, trying and failing to mask the concern that she knew instantly pinched her features, "Bridge to Chakotay," she was met with deafening silence. Glancing up at Tuvok, she nodded towards the turbo lift, her silent order for him to figure out what the hell was going on down there. She took a slow, deep breath as Tom turned around, giving her a look that was meant to be comforting, but that was also laced with concern.

Tom's station chirped, causing him to turn back around, "Captain, I'm detecting multiple transports. Some of our people are being beamed down to the surface."

Kathryn felt her grasp of control slipping away; a feeling she hated even more than having no control. "Cut power to the transporters."

Tom's fingers glided expertly over the controls, but they were met with the angry chirps of a failed command. "I can't." He continued to try, but was met with the same result.

"Bridge to engineering," maybe B'Elanna could reroute power to the transporter relays, in effect burning them out. She was met with the same silence as when she called for Chakotay. "B'Elanna, respond!" Tom turned again, his face ashen.

"There's no one in engineering."

"Mr. Hartman," Kathryn glanced back up to Tuvok's station where another ensign had taken over, "Erect a forcefield around the entirety of deck one. I don't know what's going on in the transporter room, but I don't want any of us going anywhere, understood?"

He nodded, his hands flying over the controls at tactical, "Forcefield erected." She nodded at the ensign, her eyes coming back to meet Tom's.

"We've got to get control back to the bridge." He nodded, still working at his station. Kathryn got up and moved to Harry's console, working to decrypt whatever lockouts the Klingons had enacted in the transporter room.

Several seconds later she heard the telltale whine of a transport, having barely only a few seconds to grab a phaser and duck before being fired at.

She heard Tom groan and saw him dive out of the way as his console erupted in sparks and smoke. Kathryn quickly stood, firing at the nearest Klingon, hitting him square in the chest, not watching him fall as she took cover again, another beam nearly missing her head.

Tom reached for his phaser, but was forced back into hiding as another shot hit his console. It was the distraction that Kathryn needed though, as she stood again, running towards the next closest Klingon, hitting him with a well aimed shot just before a burning sensation in her left shoulder caused her to cry out. She fell backwards, the smell of burning flesh hit her full force as she landed hard on her back.

It wall all Tom needed though, as he leapt out, firing at the last two Klingons on the bridge, hitting them both, rendering one unconscious and the other lay groaning on the floor. Sheathing his phaser he moved quickly to where Kathryn lay on her back, struggling for air after having the wind knocked out of her; her shoulder burned and bleeding. "Captain, can you hear me?"

Kathryn nodded, her eyes shut to try to focus on pushing away the pain that seared near her neck. Without thinking, Tom scooped her up, bridal style and moved towards the turbo lift, knowing the transporters were still offline and the forcefield still in place. He glanced at the two security officers still on the bridge. "Keep an eye on these two. I'm taking the Captain to sickbay." The young men nodded, moving into action to secure the Klingons still conscious on the floor.

=/\=

Kathryn slipped in and out of consciousness as Tom brought her to sickbay, the pain in her shoulder nearly unbearable. She felt as though every nerve ending above her waist were on fire. Each movement of her body brought new waves of pain coursing through her. She groaned lightly as she felt herself being deposited gently on a biobed.

"Captain," the Doctor spoke as he approached, pressing a hypospray to her neck. She immediately felt the effects as the pain lessened to a dull ache. The Doctor and Tom moved around her, using various instruments to treat her. "Please remove your jacket." She did as she was bid, pulling off her long sleeved shirt as well, leaving her in her grey tank top.

"The crew?" She croaked out, laying back down as a wave of nausea overcame her.

"They are being beamed back aboard as we speak." The Doctor continued working.

"Chakotay?" She whispered, her eyes still shut.

"Unconscious but stable. As soon as we are done here, you may go to him." The Doctor spoke gently, "And I have news for you as well, regarding the nehret." Kathryn's eyes flew open.

"Tell me."

=/\=

Chakotay felt a warmth surrounding his right hand as he slowly slipped back to consciousness. His head ached, but almost as soon as he registered the pain, he felt the cool tip of a hypospray press into his neck and the pain was gone. His eyes fluttered open, but immediately shut against the bright lights of sick bay.

"Computer, dim lights to fifty percent," he heard Kathryn speak gently.

Kathryn…

His eyes came open again, realizing that the warmth he felt was Kathryn's hands surrounding his. He gave her a squeeze as his eyes landed on hers. The smile there lit up her face, and he was momentarily speechless, taking in her beauty. His eyes then traveled to her left shoulder, laid bare in her burned tank top; her skin scorched and pink, having been recently healed from some injury.

"Kathryn, you're hurt." He sat up slowly, reaching out to touch her raw skin. He turned, his legs coming over the edge of the bed and Kathryn moved to stand between his knees, allowing his ministrations. He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to the new skin of her shoulder.

"Nothing that a long hot bath won't fix. I'm just glad you're back with me. Can we stop scaring each other with these brushes with death?" She chuckled low, and the reminder of her illness and impending fate brought him up short. His brow furrowed, but the look of calm on Kathryn's face gave him pause.

"Kathryn, what is it?" She chuckled, feeling tears well up again, but she was too happy to let them fall.

"The Doctor found a cure." She spoke the words softly, looking up at him through her lashes. She absolutely beamed at him as realization dawned in his eyes. He pulled her to him, cradling her body to him as if it were the most fragile thing in the universe, and to him, in this moment, it was.

"He's certain?" Chakotay couldn't bear to believe it only to have his hopes dashed.

"Yes. He has already treated all of the Klingons and they are all on the planet now."

Chakotay pulled back, his eyes searching hers for even more confirmation, "The virus is gone? You're healthy?" She nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Yes, the virus is gone."

"From the babies as well?" His eyes drifted down to her stomach, and then back to her face. He almost forgot to breathe as he waited for even more confirmation.

"Yes," she pressed her hand to her stomach and looked down for a moment, grinning again as she looked back to Chakotay. "I want to show you something."

She took his hand, pressing it gently to her stomach. He was expecting her to slide it to the left where Tom and B'Elanna's baby was no doubt causing a ruckus. He was shocked, when instead, she moved it over to the right. It only took several seconds before the softest of bumps tapped Chakotay's palm. He nearly jerked his hand away in surprise, but Kathryn's hand resting overtop of his kept him in place. After another few seconds he felt it again, just a bit stronger. His eyes went wide as they met Kathryn's again.

"I've been feeling her for a few hours now." Kathryn absolutely beamed, finally allowing several tears to fall.

Chakotay was silent for a moment as Kathryn's words sank in. "Her?" Kathryn pressed her lips together and nodded.

"The Doctor did a full genetic scan of both babies after administering the cure to the virus. He said that our baby had grown enough that he could scan for the sex as well. I hope you don't mind that I found out before you, but finding out that she was healthy, I just had to know."

Chakotay cupped her face in his hands, "Of course I don't mind." He let him thumbs glide over her cheekbones, leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

He let the news wash over him, releasing more and more tension as the truth hit home. Kathryn was healthy. She was not going to die. She was going to live, to give birth to two healthy babies. The babies were healthy. His little girl was healthy. "We're going to have a baby girl." He breathed out, closing his eyes.

"I know," Kathryn let the words escape out on a soft sob. She leaned back to see Chakotay grinning just as widely as she was a moment ago. She brought his hands down to her stomach again, placing one on each side and he laughed when he felt both babies moving. Tom and B'Elanna's baby, as if sensing the attention was not on it for the moment, began jabbing at her side; their own baby gave soft little thumps in answer.

"I have another surprise for you, but we have to wait for Tom and B'Elanna to get here." Chakotay nodded. He didn't even care what the surprise was. Kathryn was healthy and their baby girl was healthy. Nothing else could compare to that.

"What happened to your shoulder?" He finally had his wits about him enough to ask about what had transpired in his absence and then his unconsciousness.

"Long story. We'll discuss it later. It's not at all important right now.

Several minutes later Tom and B'Elanna came into sickbay, both looking haggard but happier than they had earlier, knowing that B'Elanna and her baby were also free of the nehret. Kathryn brought them all to the center console of sickbay where the Doctor was waiting, a soft smile playing on his own lips. Kathryn spoke to Tom and B'Elanna, happy to feel Chakotay's strength and warmth behind her.

"Tom, B'Elanna, as you know, it was thanks to your child that we were all cured of the Klingon virus. After doing detailed genetic scans of both babies, he has determined the sex of both of them." She reached behind her to take Chakotay's hand. "Chakotay and I already know the sex of our child, but we wondered if you wanted to know the sex of yours."

Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other, smiles pulling up both of their faces. Tom answered for both of them. "Absolutely."

The Doctor turned to them, enjoying knowing the surprise for the moment. Even Kathryn didn't know the sex of the Paris baby. Smiling widely, the Doctor spoke, "Lieutenants...it's a girl."

Tom and B'Elanna both erupted into giddy laughter, pulling each other into a hug at the news of their daughter. Kathryn felt fresh tears at the news. She instantly pictured two little girls running down the corridors of Voyager together, hand in hand, wreaking all kinds of havoc. She chuckled, drawing the attention of her chief engineer and navigator. "We're having a girl too."

Hugs and handshakes were shared all around as the two couples celebrated all of the good news presented to them this afternoon. After a moment, the Doctor cleared his throat softly, catching the attention of everyone. "I have something to show all of you." Kathryn knew what his surprise was and was eager for it.

Keying in several commands, The Doctor activated the console, and the display screen came to life. Displayed before them were two babies, their eyes closed. Kathryn noted the larger of the two with faint forehead ridges, but her eyes moved and landed on the other...her daughter.

The baby in front of her was olive skinned, a soft layer of dark brown hair covering most of her head. She had round, chubby cheeks that Kathryn longed to touch. She had her thumb stuck between her tiny lips, and her long legs were tucked up next to her belly.

Kathryn couldn't take her eyes off the image before her, her smile widening when she felt Chakotay's hand come around to rest over their baby girl. "She's beautiful." He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple. Kathryn nodded gently, her eyes to the image of Tom and B'Elanna's little one.

She had nearly as much hair as their baby, though it was several shades lighter. Her forehead ridges were noticeable, but looked more rounded and a bit softer than B'Elanna's.

Kathryn heard sniffing beside her and noticed Tom wiping the tears from his own eyes. The Doctor had moved off to the side, giving both couples a moment with their babies, knowing how close they'd come to losing them.

=/\=

Kathryn woke up just after 0200 hours. Her body still felt heavy and sated from her vigorous lovemaking with Chakotay before they went to sleep, but she frowned to herself, realizing that he wasn't in the bed beside her. Sitting up, she listened for him moving in the other room. Hearing nothing, she got up out of bed, slipping her robe on before going out into the living room. She spotted him instantly.

He sat at her desk, her computer queued up, the light of the monitor casting a soft blue glow across his features. He looked up as she approached, grinning sheepishly at her. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm sure it was one of the babies that did it, but I was disappointed to find you missing." She came around her desk, "What are you looking at in the middle of the night?" She sat down on his lap as he turned the screen for her to see.

The image of their daughter hovered in the center of the screen. "I just spent so much time thinking that I'd lose you...lose her...that I just wanted to see her again."

Kathryn smiled, laying her cheek on his shoulder as she watched the image of their daughter. It rotated slowly, giving them a 360 degree view of her tiny body. Kathryn hummed when her face came back into view. "She looks just like you, Chakotay." He nodded in agreement. They shared the same skin tone, long limbs and dark hair. Kathryn was sure she would have brown eyes as well.

"I'm sure she'll look like you as well, Kathryn." She chuckled lightly.

"I love that she looks like you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Well, she's beautiful, so we know she gets that from you." Chakotay turned to press a kiss into her hair. "You should go back to bed."

"So should you." She chided him gently, understanding him wanting to continue looking at their daughter. But they both had an early bridge shift and it had been a very long, draining day.

"I just want to spend a few more minutes with her." Kathryn chuckled, leaning across him to a stack of PADDs on her desk.

"Well it just so happens that you can have the best of both worlds." She activated the PADD in hand, a miniature image of their daughter appearing there. "Now, your daughter, and her mother both request your presence in bed. I can't sleep without you anymore. And if mama doesn't get enough sleep, baby girl will be upset." Chakotay chuckled. "Now bring that PADD and come with me." She stood up, allowing Chakotay to follow suit. He switched off the monitor on the computer, taking Kathryn's hand. She placed it on her belly as they walked slowly towards the bedroom. Chakotay smiled as he felt the soft bumps of his daughter as she announced her presence.

Chakotay lay back, propped up slightly as he continued to look at the imagine on the PADD. Kathryn snuggled up to him, using his chest as a pillow as she too watched their daughter rotate slowly on the screen. It didn't take long though, before Kathryn fell back asleep. Chakotay grinned to himself, thanking the spirits for showing mercy on his small family; his daughter and his love cradled in his arms, healthy and sleeping soundly.

=/\=

Author's Note: So apparently it was quite rude of me to leave the last chapter as I did. (I've been told by several of my friends to 'FIX IT') so hopefully I did. Please let me know what you think if you have a moment. I so very much enjoy chatting with you! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Okay, so majority rules and the updates for all of my stories will be shorter, but more frequent. You will for sure recognize the events from this and the next few chapters from Workforce. I own none of the dialogue that you recognize, nor any of the characters. I'll stay relatively (squint and you'll see it) close to the episode, but twisting it a bit for my needs. Let me know what you think. You all are amazing!

=/\=

"Chakotay, it's final. I'm going with Neelix and Harry. It's only for four or five days." Kathryn lay in bed, propped up with several pillows. "Neelix says the Nar Shaddan are a peaceful people, and the supplies we can barter for are well worth the detour."

Chakotay was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, "It's not any of that. I know you can handle yourself in a first contact situation, and I trust Neelix completely. I just don't like you being away from the EMH for that long. What if something happens to you or either of the girls?"

It had been just over a month since they had all found out that the newest crew members of Voyager would be girls, and Neelix had thrown a double baby shower for Kathryn and B'Elanna. Life continued on as normal, and they had been fairly lucky in their encounters through this part of the Delta quadrant. Neelix had been in contact with the Nar Shaddan for the last week, and they had agreed upon a meeting with Kathryn to trade for supplies that Voyager was lacking.

"We will be fine. I will bring my daily hyposprays, and Neelix assures me that the medical care on the planet is exemplary." Kathryn crossed her arms over her burgeoning belly, feeling both girls swimming around, as they often did in the late evening. "I've thought of every eventuality that I can, and feel as prepared as I can be." She smiled up at Chakotay, "Everything will be fine."

"Well at least let me come with you." He knew her answer before he spoke his suggestion, but he couldn't _not_ suggest it.

"Of course you know you can't. I need you on Voyager." She watched as sadness filled his eyes as he acquiesced to her order. "Chakotay, come here." She spoke gently, holding her arms out to him. He sat down on the side of the bed and easily pulled her into an embrace.

"I know, Kathryn. I know. I just worry so much about you; about you and our daughter and Tom and B'Elanna's baby." He let his fingers run up and down her back, slipping over the material of her satin nightgown. "I know you'll be careful, and I trust Neelix, but you're my whole world; you and the babies. I just need you to stay safe while you're gone."

"And you know I will do everything in my power to do that. Harry and Neelix will take good care of all of us, and we'll be back before you know it." She pressed a kiss to his lips that he eagerly deepened, his anticipation of her departure in the morning evident is his need to be close to her now. She felt arousal pool in her belly as his hands slid beneath her nightgown to touch ber bare flesh. "And you take care of our ship while I'm gone. I expect you and everyone in it to be in one piece when we get back." He grinned against her lips and she felt his shoulders relax.

"Aye, Captain," he whispered as he pulled her nightgown off her body.

=/\=

"Captain's log, Stardate 54584.3. Ensign Kim, Mr. Neelix and I are returning to Voyager after five days of trading with the Nar Shaddan." Kathryn looked up from her console to scan the void of space before her once again. "Computer, halt log entry." The computer chirped in confirmation at her as she felt nerves begin to bubble up in her stomach. "Computer, confirm rendezvous coordinates with Voyager." She looked around at the empty space before the shuttle.

"The shuttle has reached the pre-specified coordinates." Kathryn's eyes swept back and forth through the viewports of the shuttle cockpit, fear starting to clench at her heart.

Voyager was nowhere to be seen.

Taking a slow, deep breath to calm her nerves, she ran all of the scenarios in her mind as to why Voyager wouldn't be there. None of them were good.

Pressing the communicator, she called to the back of the shuttle, "Harry, I know you're not feeling well, but I need you and Neelix up here." She felt bad calling on Harry; she knew he was feeling extremely sick from the beverages the Nar Shaddan had offered at their departure feast. Kathryn had been offered the same, but after smelling the putrid liquid, she used the excuse of her pregnancy to avoid tasting it. Poor Harry didn't have that excuse, and he'd been feeling sick ever since they left.

She wished at this moment that Tuvok was here. He was always who she turned to in situations just like this one, seeking his advice and his logic. She pictured Chakotay, but fear instantly pressed at her chest, and she stifled thoughts of him, thankfully, just as Neelix and Harry came into the cockpit.

"Anything wrong, Captain?" Neelix spoke behind her.

Kathryn turned over her shoulder to speak but didn't look at the men. "We're at the rendezvous coordinates, but there's no sign of Voyager, and they're not responding to hails." She knew this wasn't the news that either of them, especially Harry would be hoping to hear, but she continued sending out hails on all subspace channels. "Start scanning on all frequencies. They've got to be out there somewhere." She heard Neelix move to the science station of the shuttle and begin operating the controls. Harry did the same at tactical.

"So much for my own bed." She heard the dejection in his voice, and though she felt for him, they all had more pressing concerns…

...where the hell was Voyager?

=/\=

Kathryn stood in her environmental containment suit on the bridge, letting out a sigh as the Doctor told her everything that had happened since they'd left.

It had taken them nearly four hours before Harry finally decrypted Voayger's distress signal. They followed it, finally finding Voyager hidden in a dense nebula. Environmental controls were offline, the ship ran on auxiliary power, and life support was offline.

The crew had abandoned ship nearly five days ago.

They could be anywhere.

The Doctor said that Chakotay had transferred control of the ship to the EMH, now the ECH, before he'd ordered the crew off the ship. They'd all suffered radiation burns and had fled to the nearest habitable planet.

But without tactical and navigation online, it wouldn't matter anyway. There was no locating them in Voyager's crippled condition.

"Doctor, I'll work with Neelix to get environmental and life support systems online. Take Harry to sickbay and do what you can for him there. I'll be down when I can," she turned to Harry. "Once _you're_ up and running, I want you at tactical, figuring out where in the hell the crew ended up." Kathryn turned to leave, but a wave of dizziness came over her, causing her to lean heavily on the railing beside her. The Doctor and Harry were at her side in an instant.

"Captain, what is it?" The Doctor had no medical tricorder on the bridge, so he had no way of ascertaining her health or the health of the babies.

"I'm fine, Doctor. Just feeling a bit dizzy. I suppose this wasn't the way I was expecting our homecoming to end up. And this damned suit doesn't have much spare room in the midsection." She'd felt a touch claustrophobic the moment she'd put the suit on; they certainly weren't designed for pregnant women. If she'd been much farther along, she wouldn't have been able to leave the shuttle until life support was back online on Voyager.

"Captain, I suggest you remain here. Work on getting tactical up and running. Ensign Kim and I will work on life support." Harry nodded immediately.

"I'm fine, Captain. These parasites and I are starting to get along a little better now." Harry patted his stomach in emphasis. Kathryn sighed, but smiled.

"Alright, I'll work on communications as well. It'll take forever to get status reports if we have to run around the ship yelling for each other," her tone was rueful, but she was glad to glean a smile from both men.

=/\=

Four days later, there was still no sign of the crew, and Kathryn was near her own personal breaking point. Unable to drink coffee to keep her awake, she had worked for nearly thirty hours straight on nerves alone before the Doctor forced a hypospray on her to give her at least six hours of deep sleep.

She knew she had to keep herself healthy for the sake of the babies, but she needed to find her crew. She needed to find Tom and B'Elanna. She had to find Chakotay. Scan after scan showed no sign of human, Vulcan, Klingon or any other life sign from their crew, and Kathryn had gone from worry to full-on panic. She'd argued with him for the first two days, but finally, after both Harry and Neelix telling her it was for the best, she had let the Doctor add an anti-anxiety medication to her daily hypospray.

None of them held her feelings against her; quite the contrary. They knew how concerned she was for the crew in general, but they also understood her added worry over Chakotay, Tom, and B'Elanna. They all knew the importance of getting the crew back safe and sound, but realized even more how much the babies needed their mothers and fathers all back on Voyager, and soon.

Kathryn was busy at the tactical station working on fine-tuning the deflector relays for Harry's scans when the ECH came off the turbo lift, looking exasperated.

"I've repaired the deuterium injectors, brought secondary propulsion back online, and soothed Ensign Kim's upset tummy."

Kathryn glanced up, only hearing about every third word as she moved to another station, keying in more commands. "Good work. Why don't you get started on the ruptured plasma conduits on deck ten?" Kathryn spoke over her shoulder as she moved around the railing towards her chair.

The Doctor huffed out in indignation, "Can't someone else take care of those?"

Kathryn spun around, fighting to ignore the dizziness that overcame her momentarily from her quick movement. "I beg your pardon?" She shot him an icy glare that might have worked on a human, but the Doctor seemed nonplused.

"Emergency _Command_ Hologram. Doesn't that suggest that my place is here in Voyager's commander center?" He spread his arms to indicate the area around him. It was Kathryn's turn to look nonplused. She didn't have time for the Doctor's grandstanding...not today.

Kathryn moved slowly towards him, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder, "Look, Doctor, I'm impressed with the way you've handled everything here, and I'm grateful to you for taking care of Voyager when no one else was here. But now we've got to prioritize." She slumped down in her seat, ready to continue her litany of reasoning when her comm badge chirped.

"Kim to the bridge."

Kathryn sighed as she punched several commands into her console. "Go ahead."

"I've found them, Captain. They are on an M-class planet. At maximum warp, we can be there in less than three days."

Kathryn felt her insides turn to water, and had she been alone, she was sure she would have burst into tears. However, not having that luxury as the Doctor still stood over her, waiting for validation, she decided to give in.

This time he would get it.

"Transfer the coordinates to the helm." She punched in several more commands as Harry's transmission came through. She stood up and focused her attention back to the Doctor, "I'll be in Astrometrics." She moved off towards the turbo lift, "Doctor,"

The ECH turned to look at her just before she stepped onto the lift, her lips turning up in a half-smile, "the Command Center is yours," she gestured around her in a similar fashion that the Doctor had a moment ago.

=/\=

Kathryn had never been more frustrated in her life. Four more days had passed and they still had no idea the state of the crew; only that they were inaccessible. Talking with the leaders of Quarra hadn't helped. Threatening hadn't helped. Trying to make them see reason hadn't helped. She had complete confirmation that her entire crew was on the planet, and no way to get in touch with them or speak to them.

Sitting down on the sofa in her ready room, alone with her thoughts, she felt her emotions bubbling to the surface. She felt her eyes burn and her throat constrict as a cry of frustration threatened to sound. Clenching her teeth against it, she refused to let herself fall apart. Once the crew was safely back on Voyager, and she lay in Chakotay's arm, she would let herself fall apart. But until then, she would not. As if agreeing with her, she felt her daughter give a slight thump of approval, followed by a sharp jab on her left side from the Paris baby. "We will figure this out little ones. I'll get everyone back," she whispered to the precious cargo she carried, "I promise."

"Neelix to the Captain." She let out a sigh, tapping her comm badge.

"Go ahead," she didn't realize her voice would sound as tired as she felt. Neelix had been working on communicating with several other ships entering and exiting Quarra, looking for information on the wellbeing of the crew. If Kathryn couldn't see or speak to them, maybe someone else could for her.

"Please report to Astrometrics."

"On my way." She got up, letting out another sigh before exiting her ready room. "Janeway to the Doctor. Meet me in Astrometrics."

"Aye, Captain."

Neelix was busy at the console when Kathryn arrived, the ECH in step behind her. Neelix turned at the sound of the door, his expression unreadable.

"Any progress?" Kathryn asked the Talaxian, desperate for news that wasn't bad.

"I've spoken to the captain's of eight vessels that left Quarra int he last two weeks." The ECH picked up the thought before Kathryn could open her mouth.

"No one knew anything about the crew?" Kathryn felt her heart sink as Neelix confirmed the Doctor's statement.

"No." Neelix shook his head, but his expression was one of confusion, not despair. "But every one of them asked me if I was looking for employment." Neelix turned from the ECH to Kathryn, "Apparently there's a severe labor shortage throughout this system. There's a lot of competition for workers."

A hatchling of an idea began to form in Kathryn's mind, but she needed to sound it out a bit more before letting it take hold, "That ambassador said most of our people were working at the main power facility. I wonder if they still have any positions to fill." Ideas were flowing quickly now, and she didn't look up when Neelix spoke.

"I can make some inquiries. Why?" Kathryn knew in her heart that this would be the only way to get her people back...to get Chakotay back. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Because you and I are going to find ourselves jobs." Once the words were out of her mouth, a million more thoughts came to the surface. How would they get on the planet undetected? Would it be safe? What if her people weren't actually at the power facility?

A headache just began to make itself known in her temples when the Doctor spoke up yet again.

"Re-entering orbit might arouse their suspicion."

"Not if we take my ship." _God bless you Neelix,_ Kathryn thought to herself. It was such an obvious idea, Kathryn must have been much more tired than she thought for it to escape her so easily.

"Good idea, Neelix."

The Doctor obviously didn't think so, however. "Aside from this being unwise because of your pregnancy, Captain, you've spoken directly with several government officials. You could be recognized."

Just as Kathryn's heart sank at the notion, her brain worked to remind her that this _was_ the 24th century. She studied the ECH for a moment. "Isn't reconstructive surgery one of your specialties?"

She was thoroughly thrilled when a smile spread across the Doctor's face. Giving her a smug look, he nodded. "There are things to be discussed, but yes, I think we have the beginnings of a real idea here."

Kathryn squeezed the Doctor's shoulder before ordering Neelix to make the necessary arrangements. "Alright gentlemen, let's get to work."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here again, much of the dialogue you will recognize from the show, I've simply changed a bit to make it fit my story. No infringement intended.

=/\=

Kathryn held still, eyes shut as the Doctor worked to create a new face for her. They had both decided on non-species specific; avoiding anything too recognizable; changing her features just enough so that none of the embassy workers, should they visit the power plant, would recognize her as Captain Janeway. She was unable to hide her pregnancy on Quarra, but hoped there would be many pregnant women working at the power plant, and that she wouldn't stand out.

"Captain, you must bring your hypospray with you, and see if the medical staff there can replicate daily doses for you. If they cannot, or you cannot find a way to broach the subject, I will demand that you beam back up to Voyager each morning for the daily dosage." Kathryn hummed in agreement, avoiding moving as the Doctor worked. "I will be outfitting you and Mr. Neelix both with subdermal communicators," he nodded towards where Harry worked in his office. "If anything should go awry, we will beam you back immediately."

The Doctor turned off the instrument he was working with to pick up another. Kathryn used the brief moment to itch her nose and purse her lips, eager to move her face at all. The Doctor turned back to her and turned on the next instrument, "Alright Captain, last one."

Red and blue lights flashed before her eyes as she felt the Doctor's 'prosthetics' seal themselves to her face, literally becoming part of her skin. When he was finished he held up a mirror for her to examine his work.

She was impressed with the result. He hadn't done anything drastic, but many small differences combined to make her an entirely new face. Her chin and nose were a bit more pointed, and several soft forehead ridges and deeper set eyes contributed to a dramatically different look for her. Just as she set the mirror down, Neelix entered sickbay. He smiled when he saw her new face.

"I still say you should have posed as a Talaxian. We'd have made a striking pair." Kathryn smiled at that...probably her first genuine smile in days. She felt lighter than she had since they'd returned to Voyager. Now having a substantial plan to get their crew back, Kathryn was feeling a bit more like herself, though now she didn't look like herself.

"Whiskers make me itch," she quipped back at him. "How did it go?"

Neelix's face lit up even more, "As soon as I told the supervisor our qualifications, he was eager to hire us. He even helped me get a docking permit for my ship. We'll be gainfully employed by tomorrow morning." Kathryn nodded, her own smile growing. Hopefully tomorrow morning, she'd get a look at some of her crew. She was desperate to find Chakotay, but just seeing any of them would be enough to lift her spirits and let her know that they were all okay.

Harry finished and handed over the subdermal transponders. The Doctor quickly outfitted Kathryn and Neelix both with them. Kathryn hopped off the bio-bed, glad that their plan was moving forward. "Hold position at maximum transporter range."

"Aye, Captain," Harry spoke as Neelix and Kathryn made for the doors of sickbay. The Doctor's voice, loud and demanding, forced Kathryn to turn abruptly back towards him.

"I assumed _I'd_ be in charge during your absence, Captain."

"Excuse me?" Harry spoke behind him. Kathryn pinched the bridge of her 'new' nose, not at all wanting this strife before she and Neelix left.

"An Emergency Command Hologram, programmed with over two million tactical subroutines, outranks an Ensign." The Doctor put his hands on his hips.

Kathryn watched as Harry came forward, raising up to his full height as he approached the Doctor. "A few words to the computer and this Ensign can delete those subroutines." Harry's tone was snide and had the situation not been so dire, Kathryn would have laughed out loud. However, the situation was dire, and she gave them both her best glare.

"Gentlemen!" They both turned to look at her, Harry's shoulders dropping and the Doctor's smug look disappearing, "Work it out." There was zero room for argument in her tone.

"Yes, ma'am." They both answered.

=/\=

Kathryn sat silently beside Neelix as he piloted his ship towards the appropriate docking ring. She focused on her breathing, closing her eyes as anticipation threatened to overtake all other emotions. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Neelix took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "We'll find them, Captain. We'll get them back." he smiled at her.

Kathryn returned it, taking a slow, deep breath. "I know. I just didn't know it would be this hard, keeping my emotions in check. I'm afraid my pregnancy hormones are getting the better of me." She placed her hands gently against her stomach. Both babies were squirming about as if they too were as anxious as Kathryn to get Chakotay and the others back.

"You owe me no explanation. It's the hardest thing in the world, being away from someone you love. I understand that feeling very well. But you have nothing to fear, Captain. We will have our jobs soon, and before long we'll find the crew and get them back."

Kathryn gave Neelix's hand a squeeze in return, knowing how devastated he'd been, losing Kes. He'd hidden it well, and though he and the Ocampan had drifted apart towards the end, her leaving hadn't hurt any less. Kathryn herself had been heartbroken at the knowledge that she'd never see Kes again, and it must have been ten times harder for Neelix.

"Alright then, Mr. Neelix, let's dock this ship."

=/\=

Kathryn only heard every third word that came out of the supervisor's mouth. Her eyes were darting back and forth as she searched for anyone familiar in the sea of faces in the power plant. She and Neelix had been split up but had planned a rendezvous later that evening. Kathryn turned to and fro, but not a single face seemed familiar. The supervisor spoke to her of which of her skills were impressive, and which were lacking, but she didn't hear him, her eyes sliding over each face she passed. Some of them met her eyes, some of them smiled, but most of them were buried in their work...and all of them were strangers.

Until she spotted him.

Two stations away, Kathryn could see Chakotay calming working, inputting information into his work station.

"...to report your readings to the Controller at regular intervals." The supervisor behind her spoke, but she took another step forward, wanting to launch herself into Chakotay's arms and bury her face into his neck. "Any questions?" Chakotay came closer, moving to another station to input more readings. Three large strides and she'd be beside him. "Are you listening to me?"

The Supervisor spoke immediately beside her, causing her to jump and face him. When she glanced back at Chakotay, he'd moved back to his previous station.

She tried to give the boss a charming smile, "Sorry, sir. I'm just excited to be here."

He seemed to believe her, handing over her work tablet before smiling lightly and moving away. Once Kathryn was sure she was alone, she glanced down at the device before looking back at Chakotay once again. The babies seemed to feel her excitement, both of them were adding to the feeling of butterflies already fluttering around in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she moved towards his work station.

She continued to punch numbers into her tablet, though she had no idea what she was entering. Finally, she stood beside him, "Chakotay," she spoke softly, her heart fluttering at the fact that she was actually speaking to him, and not just thinking about him, or worrying about him.

"Yes?" He spoke, not looking up from his console, his fingers working furiously to finish his computations.

"It's Kathryn," she spoke, leaning a bit into his space to force him to look at her...and he did.

He looked at her as if looking at a complete stranger. "I'm sorry?"

He had no idea who she was. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she quickly came up with something to say, as he was beginning to look at her in concern. "Oh, uh, I'm new here. The supervisor said that you would be a good person to speak to if I had any questions."

His face relaxed and he smiled at her, his dimples pressing into his cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him but knew that wouldn't be the best idea. "What can I help you with, Kathryn?"

"Nothing," she couldn't help but reach out, resting a hand gently on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "I just wanted to introduce myself."

He nodded, glancing down at her stomach. "It seems like you'll barely have time to get the hang of things before you take maternity leave. You can't have much more time to go," he nodded at her belly.

Kathryn's hand dropped from his shoulder to rest on her stomach, instinctively on the right side where their daughter was doing somersaults. "Oh, uh, it's actually twins. I look farther along than I am."

Chakotay nodded, giving her another smile. "Well, congratulations time two. Do you know what they are?"

Kathryn felt tears burn in her eyes and knew that Chakotay must see them too, but he made no comment. "They are both girls."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be beautiful like their mother." He patted her arm gently, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kathryn. If you'll excuse me, I've got to get these readouts to the Controller."

Kathryn nodded, wiping a tear from her eye as Chakotay looked away, "Sure, sorry to have bothered you. I just wanted to say hi." She quickly moved back to her own work station, losing herself in the thermionic conversion computations before her.

Her shift went smoothly enough. She spotted several other crew members during her workday, but none of them had the faintest idea who she was. She didn't push her luck, however, and decided not to approach Chakotay again until after she'd met up with Neelix.

When the chimes sounded for the end of the workday, she set her tablet down and made her way towards the bar that Neelix had pointed out upon their arrival. She made her way there now, her back aching from being on her feet all day.

When she entered the bar, it seemed as though half of the power plant staff had the same idea. Most of the tables were full, and her mouth dropped open at how many of them she recognized. She saw B'Elanna sitting with several other women, joking and laughing with them. Ayala brushed past her on his way out, and Tom Paris himself was tending bar. And speaking to him right now was Neelix. It was so odd to be around so many familiar faces that were in essence strangers to her, and she to them. She decided to approach the one man in the room that knew who she was. "Neelix, there you are." Neelix turned in his seat, and Tom turned as well.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Cap, uh, Kathryn." Her name sounded odd coming from Neelix, but she grinned, standing beside him. "Kathryn, this is my new friend, Tom Paris."

Kathryn beamed at her navigator, but he gave her a simple smile of greeting, nodding his head gently. "What can I get for you?"

Kathryn had no idea what they served that was non-alcoholic, but then glanced at Neelix's glass. "That looks good." Tom nodded and moved off to begin concocting another.

When he was out of earshot, Kathryn sat beside Neelix and leaned in closer. "I was assigned to the primary fusion chamber along with Mulcahey and Celes." Kathryn glanced back over towards B'Elanna, "Neither of them recognized me." Kathryn chuckled ruefully.

"Let me guess, they really love their jobs?" Neelix nodded in affirmation.

"It's like they've all been programmed to be happy here." Kathryn nodded, remembering the way Chakotay had had a serene smile on his face nearly all day; every time Kathryn chanced a glance at him. Once he caught her staring and his smile widened.

"It's a safe bet they're not going to leave willingly." Her thought was cut off when Tom brought her drink over. She nodded her thanks and took a sip. It reminded her of lemonade and she smiled at Neelix for his good choice in beverages.

"Hi there. How was your first day?"

Kathryn nearly choked on her drink as Chakotay came to stand beside her, his smile widening as his eyes danced over her face.

"Not bad," Kathryn responded, her hand coming to her stomach again. The babies had begun moving again at hearing his voice, and she desperately wanted him to remember that he was the father of one of them. Instead, she just smiled, "My back and feet are sore from such a long day, but I'll get used to it, I'm sure."

Chakotay smiled, "I'm meeting some friends for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Kathryn wanted nothing more than to join him for dinner, but she knew it probably wasn't the best idea. It would be better to get him alone before trying to broach the subject of Voyager and his missing memories. "That sounds nice, but I'm pretty tired. Another time, maybe?"

Chakotay grinned again, nodding his head, "It's a date." He turned to leave, and it took everything she had in her not to follow him. Her entire being yearned to follow him and talk to him, but she had to put Kathryn aside. Captain Janeway was needed more urgently.

"B'Elanna, wait." She turned to see Tom jogging towards B'Elanna as she got up from her table. Kathryn couldn't hear what was being said, but it was obvious that they were flirting. She marveled at the fact that even without their memories of each other, they gravitated towards each other naturally. After a moment Tom moved away, slightly dejected, and B'Elanna left the bar. Glancing at Neelix, Kathryn motioned for them to follow her.

In the dark corridors, it was easy to slip undetected from walkway to walkway. Neelix stayed behind B'Elanna while Kathryn skirted around several fuel chambers to get ahead of her. As she approached, Kathryn stepped out in front of her, nearly knocking them both off their feet as they collided. "Excuse me," Kathryn spoke.

B'Elanna's eyes went wide at meeting a stranger in the darkness of night, "No, uh, my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." Kathryn knew that Neelix was hiding in the shadows, waiting to see if he was needed.

"It's alright, B'Elanna," Kathryn purposefully used her name.

Fear flickered across B'Elanna's face. "How do you know my name?" Movement off to the side as Neelix emerged from the shadows put B'Elanna on edge.

Kathryn placed a hand on her shoulder, but B'Elanna shrugged it away, trying to put distance between herself and Neelix.

"What if I told you we were old friends? That we used to work together."

"That's impossible." B'Elanna began walking again, and Kathryn moved quickly to keep up with her.

"I know it sounds strange, but I can prove it to you," she took hold of B'Elanna's arm and Neelix moved a bit closer.

B'Elanna, in her panic, swung quickly, her Maquis instincts kicking in as her elbow made a connection with Kathryn's cheekbone. Grimacing at the blinding pain in her left eye, she turned to see Neelix grab B'Elanna securely from behind, locking his arms around her. Kathryn raised her hand up to speak into the communication device beneath the flesh there. "Janeway to Voyager. We've got B'Elanna. Lock on to Neelix's signal and transport them to sickbay."

B'Elanna screamed for help and Kathryn heard rapid footsteps approaching. Just as several security officers came into view, Neelix and B'Elanna evaporated in the blue shimmering light of the transport beam. She sighed quickly but began running at the security detail approached, their weapons drawn.

"Harry," Kathryn yelled as she ducked down a side corridor, "I need an emergency transport now!"

She moved as quickly as she could, but her center of gravity being what it was made it nearly impossible to move with the speed she desired and needed.

"Sorry Captain, we're under attack. I had to raise shields." Kathryn could hear explosions over the comm line as she dashed up the stairs in front of her, trying to take them two at a time. When she reached the top she turned towards a row of vents letting off steam, hoping to lose herself in the vapor, but the security team was on her tail, turning everywhere she did, and they were gaining on her.

"Understood. I'll contact you again when I can." She spoke, out of breath as she ran.

She could feel her heartbeat in her cheek as it pulsed with pain where B'Elanna had struck her. Breathing out quickly through pursed lips, she willed herself to keep moving.

She took a sharp left turn, running full tilt down a long and narrow catwalk. Just as she reached the end she came in contact with a force field; the invisible barrier creating a dead end. She touched it one more time to be sure, but the entire railing was inaccessible.

She was trapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Taking a deep breath, Kathryn glanced around her for any means of escape. Not sure how she could gain the advantage from her position, she pressed herself into the shadows. Only the element of surprise would save her now. Controlling her breathing as best she could to remain silent, she waited.

The first security officer came into view, and the moment he turned towards the railing, Kathryn launched herself at him, throwing her elbow directly into his ear. He cried out but spun towards her in the darkness. It was the opening she was looking for and she took hold of his arm, slamming it down hard against the railing. He dropped his phaser and growled in frustration. She took advantage of his pause to slam her elbow into his throat. He swung wildly at her, but he was going down. A well-placed knee to the gut and he crumpled to the ground.

The second officer to arrive came at her, but with much less zeal, realizing she was pregnant. Using that easily to her advantage she moved her body backward, slamming them both into the wall behind him. Having the wind knocked out of him, she elbowed him in the gut and watched as he stumbled backward.

The third security officer either didn't know she was pregnant or didn't care, because the searing pain of a phaser blast sent her reeling backward, white-hot pain exploding in her shoulder. She cried out and slumped to the floor, thankfully next to the phaser that the first man had dropped.

Ignoring the pain in her cheek and now in her shoulder, she made quick work incapacitating all three men with a stun blast from the phaser. Once she was sure all three men were down for the count, she got to her feet, wincing in pain and made her way as quickly and quietly as she could back down the stairs.

She entered the bar again, not knowing where else to go. Her living quarters were on the other side of the city, and Voyager was under attack. Taking a slow, shaky breath, she sat down at a high top table in the corner, tucking her belly under it as best she could. Both babies were fidgeting wildly and her heart was racing as her eyes darted to and fro, looking for anyone that may recognize her and give her away to the authorities.

"Back so soon, Kathryn?" She nearly jumped out of her skin as Chakotay approached from the other side of the bar. "I thought you'd left." His warm smile nearly made her weep. She hadn't faced a problem without his council in the nearly seven years that he'd been her first officer.

Pressing her hand to her cheek in an effort to hide what was surely a swollen and red cheekbone, she gave him a flippant smile, "Oh, just didn't feel like going home yet."

Chakotay took the liberty of sitting across from her at the table, "Are you alright?" She was sure she was sweating, and her face felt like it was on fire. She should have known better than to try to hide anything from Chakotay; even when he wasn't himself he could tell when something was wrong with her. She wanted to laugh and cry at the unfairness of the situation they found themselves in.

"I'm fine, just tired I think. I should probably go." She moved to get up, but he caught sight of her cheek as she turned.

"Kathryn, you're hurt." He reached up tenderly and brushed his thumb across her cheek in a touch that was feather-light. She closed her eyes, leaning into his palm and his face filled with concern and confusion.

"I KNEW I should have walked her to the transport!" They both jerked their heads at Tom's outburst. Two security officers, one of whom Kathryn had left unconscious on the catwalk, were moving about the bar as if looking for someone. Kathryn pulled away from Chakotay's touch and tried to disappear into the shadows. Chakotay turned to see her get up from the table.

"Come on," he took her hand and her eyes flew up to his. She winced when the pull of his grip moved her injured shoulder forward. He dropped her hand, his eyes full of concern as he got a better look at her other injury.

Not saying a word, he took her other hand and pulled her gently towards the exit.

=/\=

Chakotay lived much closer to the power plant than Kathryn did, so they made the trip relatively quickly. They both remained silent, but Chakotay never let go of her hand. She wasn't sure if it was because she refused to release her grip or if he felt better knowing she was behind him, but either way, she reveled in the familiar touch of his hand in hers.

They entered his small apartment and Chakotay shut the door, activating the lock. "Lights," he spoke and the room was bathed in a soft glow. Chakotay led them over to a small sofa at the far wall and Kathryn sunk down in it, exhaustion hitting her like a physical force. Having kept it together for so many days finally caught up to her and she felt on the verge of sobbing.

She drew a shaky breath and let it out, watching as Chakotay moved to a small cabinet and took out a medkit. He sat down beside her and began moving a dermal regenerator over her cheek, placing his palm on the other side of her face. She sighed at the touch, leaning into it again as she closed her eyes.

"Did you have something to do with the disappearance of that power plant worker? The woman with the forehead ridges?"

Kathryn's eyes opened and she studied his face. His tone was not accusing, but she could tell that he was silently working out the events of the evening and paying close attention to what she would say. She knew she couldn't lie to him. She'd never been able to before, and wouldn't start now.

"Yes." She waited for a reaction from him, but he just watched her silently, so she continued. "Her name is B'Elanna. She's a friend of mine and was brought to this planet against her will. Something was done to her so she would forget her real life, and who she really is."

"And what did you do? Help her get home?" His tone changed, but it still wasn't angry or accusing. She couldn't read it.

"That's right." She paused. How far should she take this now? How much was he willing to hear? Taking a slow breath, she decided to keep going. "There are other people in this city who I'm also trying to help." She flinched slightly when his thumb pressed against her injured cheek. The swelling had gone down, but it was still tender. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Chakotay smiled gently, "No, just to get hurt yourself. Take your jacket off and I can look at that shoulder...unless you don't feel comfortable." He looked apprehensive, as if concerned that she wouldn't appreciate him asking her to take any article of clothing off, even if it was to help treat her wound. She smiled.

"No, it's fine, but the zipper is at the back," she turned slightly and felt Chakotay take the zipper between thumb and finger, pulling it down gently. She wore a form-fitting midnight blue tank top underneath her uniform jacket.

Kathryn sucked in a breath as the fabric rubbed over the burn on her shoulder, but she remained still while Chakotay dabbed the blood from her shoulder and arm before using the dermal regenerator on her wound. "Do you trust me?" She spoke softly.

Chakotay stopped his ministrations for a moment, his eyes searching hers, looking for what, she did not know. "I don't even know you." He spoke. She felt tears burn in her eyes and one of them managed to escape. She didn't have the energy to brush it away, "But I can see that you're hurting, and I don't know why you would lie to me." He started again with the dermal regenerator. "Just relax. I'm not going to report you, but we will have to get to the bottom of this."

Kathryn nodded, leaning back against the sofa.

After several more minutes, Chakotay turned the regenerator off. "Well, that's the best I can do here. You really should see a doctor."

Kathryn looked at him; it still seemed unreal to see such a vacant expression on such a familiar face. "That will have to wait until I'm back on Voyager." She figured she might as well go for broke. One way or another, she'd tell him everything.

"Voyager?" He questioned as he put the medkit away.

"It's my ship." She spoke softly. She watched as he moved to his replicator and ordered up two cups of tea. She smiled to herself, marveling that some things never change.

He handed her a mug, but she didn't drink right away, merely held it, letting out a sigh as the warmth traveled through her hands and into her arms.

"You live onboard?"

She smiled, "For almost seven years." She took a sip of the tea. It wasn't a blend she'd ever had before, but it was warm and soothing and she felt her body get heavy as exhaustion spread even further through her. Her arms and legs felt like lead.

Chakotay tipped in his head in appraisal. "Don't you ever want to stay in one place?"

She leaned instinctively closer to him, but a harsh reality hit her when he pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit more tired than I thought." Chakotay nodded, though still looked a bit apprehensive. "You seem happy here."

Chakotay nodded, "I have a good job. I have friends. It's a good life."

She took another sip of her tea, turning sideways on the sofa to lean against it, her head propped in her hand. "Ever consider doing something more challenging?"

He studied her for a moment and his brow furrowed as it always did when she said something that confused him. Kathryn had to stifle a smile.

"My job is challenging enough," he joked to her, and she smiled in return. She was so frustrated that there wasn't a switch to flip to make him remember or some secret word or phrase that would make his memories come flooding back. It was, however, such a huge relief simply to be in his presence that she ignored the frustration as best she could for the time being.

"You monitor reactor coils, right? You're obviously a very capable man." His cheeks pinked a bit, but he remained silent. "You could probably run that power plant." He smiled then, his dimples framing his mouth.

"Why would I want all of that responsibility?" She was about to open her mouth to reply when a soft chirping sound cut through the moment. "What's that?"

She held up her palm to him, "My people are trying to contact me."

Chakotay watched but remained silent, Kathryn kept her eyes on him as she moved her palm closer to her own mouth. "Janeway here."

Harry's voice, lightly laced with static, sounded from her palm, "Are you alright, Captain?"

"For the time being. Can you get me out of here?" Chakotay's face morphed into confusion, but his eyes held hers as she spoke.

"No, ma'am. I'm afraid not. We're eight light-years away."

Kathryn's mouth dropped open before she spoke again, "How are you transmitting a signal from that far?"

This time the Doctor spoke, and she grinned at hearing both of their voices. They'd obviously heeded her warning to figure out a way to work together. "We're using a triaxilating frequency on a covariant subspace band. It was B'Elanna's idea."

Kathryn let out a sigh, feeling fresh tears. "I take it she's feeling better."

"She's responded well to treatment."

Harry spoke up again, "Have you located anyone else from the crew?"

Her heart rate picked up as she studied Chakotay's face. Did she dare?

She let the silence linger for a moment as she kept her eyes on Chakotay, willing him to see the truth, to remember...anything. "As a matter of fact, I'm sitting with Commander Chakotay right now." His eyes went wide and he leaned away from her.

"How is he?" Harry asked, no doubt just as concerned as she was in the moment.

"A little...suspicious, just like B'Elanna was at first." She finally looked away from him, unable to tolerate the look of hurt and confusion on his face. "How soon can you get back in transporter range?"

"We need a couple more days to finish repairs."

"Alright, until you are up and running, let's maintain comm silence...just in case we're being monitored." She chanced a quick glance at Chakotay, but he was staring at a spot of interest on the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"Understood. Good luck, Captain." A soft chirping noise told her that Harry had ended the transmission.

Chakotay stood up and moved away from the sofa, but Kathryn remained where she sat, watching him for any sign of a reaction. The silence in the room was deafening, and when Chakotay finally spoke, it was a tone she'd never heard from him, "Why did you call me Commander?"

She stood up, moving towards him slowly. "Because that's who you are." She reached for him but he backed away, scrubbing his face with his hands as if to wake himself from some dream.

"This is absurd. Are you trying to tell me that I was brought here by force too? That I also had my memories manipulated?" He was getting agitated, and she didn't blame him, she only hoped she was doing the right thing by telling him this.

"Chakotay, I know it sounds strange, impossible even, but you have to trust me." She took a step towards him but kept her hands at her sides. "But there are over one hundred of Voyager's crew working at that power plant...our crew. Yours and mine. And when our ship gets here, I can prove it to you." She took a tentative step closer, relieved when he didn't move away. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, but just listen to me, please. Don't you at least want to know the truth?"

He eyed her silently, the suspicion gone from his face, replaced by complete and utter disbelief. "Let me prove to you who I am." She moved slowly back towards the medkit, feeling his eyes on her as she removed the dermal regenerator again. Taking it back out, she walked to the far wall where a mirror was hung.

Turning the device on, she moved it slowly over her own face, watching Chakotay approach behind her. She kept her eyes on him as he watched her reflection, his mouth dropping open and his eyes going wide as her brow ridges, nose and chin cartilage all disappeared, until her own face looked back at her. She deactivated the device and turned to face him. He reached up and ran his thumb across her chin, "We're the same race."

She felt a sob rise in her throat, but she swallowed it down. "We're more than that. We're...friends." She placed a hand on her stomach, sliding it gently up and down, letting her actions say what she couldn't. He obviously didn't get her meaning, but she hadn't really expected him to.

Chakotay didn't speak, but he moved into another room, coming back out a moment later with a blanket and pillow. "The bed is made up for you. You're welcome to stay here until your friends arrive." He tossed the blanket and pillow on the sofa before turning to face her again.

She let out a sigh. She wasn't sure what else she was expecting him to say or do, but the moment felt anticlimactic somehow. "That's it? I've told you all that and you don't have anything else to say?"

Chakotay watched her for a moment, pressing his lips together as his mind raced. "You've given me a lot to think about." He gave her a soft smile, "We will talk more in the morning. Tomorrow is my day off." She sighed, nodding as she turned towards the bedroom door.

"Sleep well, Kathryn," she jerked her head to look at him, remembering him speak those same words nearly six years ago on New Earth. With a soft smile, she responded in kind.

"Yes, you too."

She entered his bedroom, pushing the door almost shut but not latching it. She wanted Chakotay to know that she meant what she said, that they were friends, and she figured that leaving the door open would show him that she trusted him. She wanted nothing more than to bring him in the room too and fall asleep in his arms. But she wanted her Chakotay, the Chakotay that knew her, inside and out. The Chakotay that hed spent the last seven years with her day in and day out. The Chakotay she'd fallen in love with.

The Chakotay in the other room was none of those.

She only hoped that she could get him to trust her enough to at least agree to travel to Voyager and see for himself.

The bed wasn't large, but for as tired as she was, it was more than inviting. She pulled off her uniform pants, content to sleep in her tank top and panties. She'd sort something else out tomorrow. Sinking down under the blankets, the scent of Chakotay heavy there, she fell easily to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn woke to the smell of bacon frying, and gentle movement coming from the kitchen. She'd slept amazingly well, owing, she knew, to the fact that though he wasn't in the bed with her, Chakotay was everywhere around her. The scent of him lingered on the sheets and pillows, and just knowing that he was in the apartment set her at ease.

She got up, moving towards her discarded pants, but noticed a pair of loose lounge pants and a sweater folded and resting on the dresser beside the bed. She didn't know if he'd come in the early morning to leave them there, or if he'd put them there for her last night, but either way, she smiled at his kindness. The pants were much too long and she had to roll them up several times at the waist, and the sweater easily fit over her pregnancy, falling halfway to her knees. Once she was dressed she pulled her hypospray from her uniform pants. About to dose herself with it, she paused. It was the only cartridge she had, and she did not want to go to the medical department now in case she was recognized. Frowning slightly as she looked at the spray, she decided to see if Chakotay could help her.

She found him standing before the stove, moving bacon around in a frying pan. A stack of pancakes sat on the table, along with a bowl of mixed fruit and two glasses of some sort of juice. He looked comfortable, relaxed, wearing a pair of pants similar to hers, but instead of a sweater, he wore a dark blue t-shirt.

As if sensing her enter the room, he turned around, a soft smile tugging at his lips at the sight of her nearly drowning in his clothing. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

Kathryn nodded, feeling awkward standing before him. "I did. Thank you." She nodded her head towards all of the food, "It smells wonderful."

"Well, I don't usually cook for just myself, but I enjoy it, and I figured you and the girls might be hungry." He gave her a dimpled smile as he glanced at her stomach.

Kathryn's heart skipped three or four beats. Hearing him talk like that, about the babies like he always had on Voyager was just too much. All of the emotions from the last few weeks came back full force, and this time she wasn't able to stop it. Sinking into the nearest chair she dropped her face into her hands, the sobs she'd been holding in for days finally escaping as her body shook violently.

Chakotay was at her side in an instant, kneeling before her, not sure what to do or say. "I'm sorry, Kathryn. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry." She knew his words were sincere, but he had no idea what this was doing to her.

She couldn't stop; the hypospray dropped out of her grip and into her lap and Chakotay caught it just before it landed on the floor. He didn't know why Kathryn had it or what she might need it for. Not knowing what else to do, he placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged away from his touch, her sobs growing in volume and intensity. She craved his touch almost as much as she needed her next breath, but she needed _her _Chakotay. The Chakotay that knew and loved her. The Chakotay that had served beside her the last seven years. The Chakotay that kept her grounded and questioned her when she made reckless decisions. Having him here in body but not in spirit was almost too much. Finally he gave up, kneeling silently before her and watched her as she cried.

Eventually her body had nothing left to give; her sobs slowly quieted and her tears dried up. She knew she must look a mess, but she was too emotionally exhausted to care. When she did open her eyes, Chakotay was still kneeling in front of her, true concern painted plainly on his face. "Kathryn, I need you to talk to me. I need to understand what you're feeling...what's going on. One minute you lean into my touch, and the next you recoil from it." He touched her knee gently with his pointer finger, "I'm not saying I believe everything you're telling me, but I can also tell you're keeping something from me. I want to help you, but I can't do that unless I have all the facts. What is going on in that mind of yours?"

Kathryn just stared at him, so he continued.

"You want me to trust you," he spoke calmly, "Well you need to trust me, too. Talk to me." He got up and pulled a chair around to face her and sat down, his knees nearly touching hers. "Let's start with something simple." He picked up the hypospray, "What is this for? Are you sick?"

Kathryn took the hypospray from his hand and turned it over in her own. "No, I'm not sick. One of the babies lacks a protein that my body can't produce, so I have to administer it to myself daily. I was actually hoping you could program your replicator to reproduce it for me." She wiped her eyes and her face, sniffling gently as her emotions came more under her contorl.

Chakotay nodded, taking the hypospray from her, removing the cartridge and placing it in his replicator, programming the machine to copy the components of the vial. "I don't understand. How can one baby need a protein that the other doesn't?" He didn't realize what a loaded question he was asking.

Kathryn sighed. She didn't have the strength to dodge his questions or keep answers from him. If he wanted the truth, he'd get it. "One of the babies is part Klingon." He spun from the replicator as it worked, to study her face. "That woman yesterday, B'Elanna?" Chakotay nodded, remembering. "She's the mother of one of the babies. I am the mother of the other. There was an accident and she and the baby were injured. They would have died if I hadn't taken on the baby for her. I found out after the procedure that I was already pregnant." The rest of the air in her lungs escaped slowly through her pursed lips. She could see the curiosity on his face, and knew what was coming next.

"Wow," he said just as his replicator beeped softly. A duplicate of the hypospray cartridge appeared there. He loaded it into the device and came to stand beside her, holding it up. She tipped her neck to the side and he touched it to her skin, depressing the medication there.

"Yeah, wow." She said softly as he sat down in front of her again.

"So who is the father of B'Elanna's baby? He's got to be worried sick about her, _and _about you."

Kathryn gave a rueful chuckle. "You know the new bartender, Tom?" Chakotay nodded and then his eyes went wide.

"He's from Voyager too?"

Kathryn nodded. "He's my navigator. One of the best pilots I've ever seen...and he doesn't even know it." She pressed her fingers to her temples.

"What about the father of your child? Is he here too?"

There it was. The question she'd most been looking forward to, and the one she feared the most. Hoping that even without his memories, this Chakotay would be as calm in a crisis as hers was, she took a deep breath, her gaze grabbing and holding his.

"Yes, he's here." she said, smiling softly.

"I would say that he must be worried about you, but he probably doesn't remember you either, right?"

She hesitated, her nerves nearly getting the better of her. She swallowed her anxiety and willed the words to leave her lips. "That's right."

"Tell me about him. Maybe I've seen him in the power plant. If we find him, I can figure out a way to contact him and bring him here."

Kathryn drew a slow breath before speaking again, "He's incredibly patient, kind, and loving. He was the captain of his own ship before I met him. He used to carry a lot of anger in his heart, but he's found peace in his life since serving with me on Voyager," she drew another breath and steeled her resolve, "And knowing that he is sitting in front of me right now, not remembering me or our child, is slowly tearing me apart."

His eyes went wide and the color drained from his face. She feared for a moment that he'd forgotten how to breathe. She felt her own lungs struggle to pull in air as the loaded silence slowly ticked by.

Finally, he shook his head, "But how...that can't...how can that be?" He looked at her stomach, then back to her face. "I don't understand. How do I not remember any of that? I remember growing up. My father was disappointed that I wouldn't follow in his footsteps spiritually. I remember joining the Maquis. I remember moving to Quarra. How could I possibly _not_ remember fathering a child? Do you realize how insane this sounds?"

She sat silently for a moment, her shoulders slumping, "I believe that you...all of you...had your memories reprogrammed. Didn't you find it odd that there was such an influx of new power plant workers all of a sudden?" She watched him think about that, realization dawning on his face. "I'm assuming the majority of that influx was our crew being assimilated into the Quarra workforce, yourself included."

"Why weren't you with us then? If we command the ship together, then why weren't you there when we were taken?"

"Neelix, Harry Kim and I had taken a shuttle to another planetary system to do some trading for supplies. Believe it or not, you didn't want me to go along. You thought it was too dangerous in my condition to leave Voyager." She took his hand gently, "If I'd have listened to you, I'd have no memory of you or Voyager either. I'd be happily working at the power plant along with everyone else."

Chakotay was quiet for a moment, looking from their twined fingers to her stomach and back. "Does she have a name?"

Her brow furrowed, "Sorry?"

"The baby," he gestured at her stomach, "Did you...we...pick out a name yet?"

Kathryn studied him for a moment, before pulling his hand forward tentatively. When he didn't resist, she pulled it a bit more, resting his palm against the right side of her stomach. Almost instantly he felt the soft bumps as the baby moved about. His eyes went wide as they met hers.

"Not yet. We found out a month ago that it's a girl, and had just started discussing names before the away mission." His eyes dropped back to her stomach, seemingly transfixed as he felt the movement beneath his hand. "I'm due in about four months with both of them."

"A daughter," he spoke so softly she almost didn't hear it. Slowly he pulled his hand away. "I don't...I don't know if I believe you, but I don't know why you would lie, or make any of this up." He pressed the heels of his hands into his brow bones to try to gain focus or clarity. "I don't know what to believe, but I have to admit that some of the things you mentioned about the power plant don't add up." He took a deep breath, "When your..._our_ ship returns, I'll travel with you to see it for myself."

Kathryn felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders, "That's all I ask of you. Let me show you, and you can make up your own mind." She smiled softly as her stomach rumbled and Chakotay grinned at her, his dimples pressing lightly into his cheeks. She was glad to see his mood lightening.

"How about we have breakfast now? I'd like to hear more about Voyager, and you really do need to eat."

=/\=

They spent the day together in Chakotay's apartment. After breakfast, he asked more about Voyager; where they were headed and why they were in the Delta quadrant. She answered his questions vaguely, explaining that she wanted to wait until they were back on Voyager to discuss specifics.

They had just finished lunch when the door chime went off. Kathryn felt panic clench at her heart. Chakotay looked at her, "Go in the bedroom and stay quiet. It's probably just a friend of mine."

Kathryn nodded, glancing around the main living area quickly to see if there was anything out of place, or that may suggest that she was there at all. Everything seemed to be as it should, so she tiptoed into the bedroom and hid behind the door.

She listened as Chakotay unlocked the front door and keyed it open.

"You are Mr...Chakotay, yes?" A stern voice spoke.

"Just Chakotay. Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?" The voice didn't change location, so she knew that whoever it was, Chakotay was not inviting them in.

"I am investigating the disappearance of a power plant worker." There was a pause, "A B'Elanna Torres. Do you know her?"

"Hm, I've seen her around, but I don't know her."

"She was last seen with this woman. According to some patrons from the bar, you were seen leaving with her last night."

Kathryn's heart was hammering in her chest, feeling as though it was audible in the silent apartment.

"Nope. I had dinner with friends last night. I _have_ seen that woman before; she works a few stations over from me, but I didn't see her last night."

"She didn't report for work this morning, and we believe she had something to do with the disappearance of the Torres woman."

"Wow," Chakotay sounded genuinely concerned, and Kathryn silently applauded his acting skills, "I'll be sure to keep an eye and an ear out for both of them."

"We'd appreciate that sir. Thank you for your time."

"No problem." Chakotay closed the door, and after several seconds, locked it again.

Kathryn listened as he walked slowly towards the bedroom and came inside. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't know what is happening here, but I do know that you seemed to have done right by B'Elanna. I'm curious to see Voyager and learn more about what you have to say."

Kathryn nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed, her hands resting on her stomach. The gesture wasn't lost on Chakotay, and he sat down as well, leaving a few feet of distance between them. "How long have we been a couple? I mean, we are, right? I just assumed because we're having a child…" he didn't finish the sentence, tugging on his ear in embarrassment. Kathryn smiled at the familiar gesture.

"Yes, we are a couple. We had just started to explore...that side of our relationship before the shuttle accident. After the Doctor transported B'Elanna's baby to my womb, he did a scan that showed that we were already pregnant. It all happened fast, but we've been in love with each other for a long time before that."

"What took so long to act on it then?"

Kathryn sighed, but smiled, "That's a good question; one that we still joke about sometimes. It was technically against regulations for me to fraternize with any of my subordinates. We kept our distance for much longer than either of us wanted." She shrugged with a smile, "We just decided we didn't want to anymore."

"And the baby?" He wasn't pulling any punches.

"A surprise, but not at all unwelcome."

Chakotay paused for a moment before opening his mouth, then closed it again. "May I…may I feel her again?"

Kathryn nodded, sliding closer to him, taking his hand and pressing it to where their baby was practicing her kickboxing. "She moves more when she hears your voice."

Chakotay's face was one of awe. "This is just so surreal. If all that you're saying is true, why can't I remember _any_ of it?"

"We believe that several of the physicians on staff here are kidnapping workers; manipulating their memories. There's a labor shortage in this entire sector, so a competent worker is worth his weight in gold. We believe that's why Voyager's entire crew was manipulated into the labor force here. An entire starship full of skilled, intelligent workers? It was too good for the officials of Quarra to pass up."

"That all makes sense, and if it _is_ true, think of how many more people could be affected. If Voyager's crew of one hundred or more have all been brainwashed...Kathryn, there are tens of thousands of workers in this city. How many of them are missing lives they know nothing about?"

Kathryn hadn't even thought that far into it. She'd been concerned with getting her crew back, but if she could expose Quarra for what it was, she'd do it. "Let's focus on getting _your_ memories back. Once I have you by my side again, we'll figure out how to liberate the crew, and we'll go from there."

"Alright, Kathryn, I'm with you."

=/\=

Harry commed her that night. Repairs had gone smoother than planned, and they could be in transporter range within the hour, but they'd have to move quickly because of the number of Quarran patrols monitoring the area, still looking for B'Elanna and Neelix, and now Kathryn.

"Alright, Harry. We'll be ready. Give us a ten-second warning, and we will see you soon."

"Aye, Captain."

Kathryn listened as Harry disconnected the comm signal before sitting down tiredly on the sofa. She hadn't done anything of substance today other than sit on the sofa, sit at the table, and pace around the living room. However, it was one of the most emotionally draining days of her entire life, and knowing that she would soon be back on Voyager and Chakotay would be getting treatment for his lost memories was just about the only thing keeping her together now. Chakotay brought her a mug of tea and sat down on the sofa beside her, leaving a bit of space between their bodies as he had before. "So what happens when Voyager gets here?"

Kathryn looked at him, "We will be beamed aboard and go to sickbay. The Doctor will want to administer your first dose of treatment if you consent, and I'm sure he will want to check me over to make sure the babies and I are all doing well." She sighed tiredly, "After that, it's up to you. I can take you for a tour of the ship, we can go to your quarters-"

"_My_ quarters?" he looked confused, "But I thought…" he gestured between them awkwardly.

Kathryn smiled, absently rubbing her stomach, "We both share my quarters, but your quarters still have many of your personal belongings. We were actually looking at plans to open up the wall between the two living spaces to make more room, eventually have a nursery."

Chakotay nodded, "Well, if that is my life, then I want to see it all."

"Then that's what we'll do."


	13. Chapter 13

Well I _planned_ to have this posted about two hours ago, but then I got distracted watching hot videos of Robert Beltran...woops. Anyways, here you go now :)

=/\=

Kathryn was pacing again in Chakotay's living room when her communicator chirped. She froze in place, "Janeway here, go ahead." The words came out quickly.

"We're on our way, Captain," Harry spoke, "Prepare for transport."

"We're ready." She glanced at Chakotay, "We have to stand closer together." She moved to stand in front of him, and before he could argue or pull away, she wrapped her arms around him.

Chakotay froze; he didn't move away but his arms remained at his sides. Kathryn could feel that he was still and uncomfortable in this sudden embrace, but she didn't care. As the shimmering blue beams of the transporter appeared around them, she let out an audible sigh.

Just as quickly as his apartment disappeared, the transporter room came into being around them. Kathryn let go of Chakotay when her feet felt solid on the floor, knowing that he was uncomfortable. Harry was at the controls of the transporter room, a smile on his face. "Welcome back Captain, Commander." Kathryn moved away from Chakotay to Harry, giving the ensign a hug that surprised him, but he returned it earnestly.

"It's good to be back, Harry. What's our position now?"

"We are on our way back to our...hiding place. I'll tell you all about it later, but I have to head back to the bridge. The Doc wants you both in sickbay right away." With that he left, leaving Kathryn and Chakotay alone in the room. She studied him as he looked at the transporter pad.

"Does any of this look familiar?"

He shrugged his shoulders, pressing his lips together and shaking his head, "No, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Come on, let's go see the Doctor." She reached out her hand and was comforted when he took it, not shying away from her touch this time.

When the doors to sickbay opened, Kathryn was a bit surprised to see not only the Doctor but B'Elanna as well. The engineer wore civilian clothing but had her comm badge in place. She moved quickly to Kathryn, pulling her into a hug. Kathryn could feel B'Elanna shaking as she cried softly. Kathryn felt her own emotions nearly get the better of her again as she embraced her friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Chakotay standing awkwardly just inside the door.

Kathryn pulled back slightly and took B'Elanna's hand and pressed it to the left side of her stomach. B'Elanna laughed out a sob as she felt her own daughter moving there. "Kathryn, I'm so sorry I attacked you." B'Elanna's dark eyes came up to Kathryn's face, seeking forgiveness.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Remember it was Neelix and me that followed you. It wasn't the best situation to be sure, but you did nothing wrong. I'm sure I would have reacted the same in your situation." B'Elanna eyed Kathryn's cheek where she knew she'd landed a hard blow with her elbow. "Chakotay patched me up and took me in when Quarran security was looking for me." Both women glanced at Chakotay who still stood silently away from everyone. Kathryn smiled at him before turning back to B'Elanna, speaking softly, "How about I let you two talk while the Doctor looks me over?" B'Elanna caught her meaning and nodded.

The Doctor, having remained silent the entire time, followed Kathryn to a bio-bed with a medical tricorder, ready to do a full workup on mother and children.

B'Elanna approached Chakotay slowly, remembering how she felt just a day ago when she was alone and terrified. "Chakotay," she said simply, and he watched her approach. "I'm B'Elanna."

"I know, I've seen you at the power plant," he held out his hand to shake hers. She smiled at the gesture but returned it. "So, you have your memories back?"

She shrugged gently but nodded, "Yeah, most of them. Enough to know that everything that Kathryn told me...told you...is true." Chakotay focused on her face, "Chakotay, we were all kidnapped and mandated into the Quarran workforce. The entire crew."

"I don't remember any of that," he spoke dejectedly, "I don't remember you, or Kathryn, or my daughter. I don't remember Voyager."

"I know. I didn't either. I didn't remember that I have a daughter on the way too. I didn't remember my husband. I didn't remember you, and you're my best friend." That brought Chakotay up short. "We served in the Maquis together."

He nodded absently. He didn't remember that. He knew he was a Maquis fighter, but he actually had no memory of his crewmates. He closed his eyes, scrubbing his face with his palms as he worked to try to remember any of this life.

He still came up with nothing.

"Chakotay, I know you don't remember me, and yesterday I had no idea who you were either...but you _have_ to trust me when I say that this is all real. And if you can't trust me," she glanced over at Kathryn, lying on the bio-bed talking to the Doctor, "then trust her." His gaze followed until his own eyes landed on Kathryn, "She's loved you for years, and would never lead you astray."

Chakotay nodded, watching Kathryn as her hands roamed protectively over her stomach, "Yeah, I'm seeing that more and more."

Kathryn sat up and Chakotay took that as his cue to approach. She smiled at him, and B'Elanna who stood behind him.

The Doctor put his tricorder away with a satisfied smile, "Aside from fatigue and increased stress levels, the Captain and both babies are just fine. I prescribe good food and a few days of rest, but everything looks fine." Kathryn slid off the bio-bed to her feet. "Commander, would you please lie down so we can begin your treatment?"

Chakotay looked apprehensive, glancing at B'Elanna, "What's it like?"

B'Elanna smiled softly up at him, "You won't feel a thing. You'll be asleep. When you wake up, things will slowly come back to you, and before you know it, all of your memories will be unlocked." She patted his arm, "I've had three treatments so far. The Doctor thinks I'll only need one more."

Chakotay nodded, lifting himself on the bio-bed and laying back on it. His eyes searched out and found Kathryn's face. She smiled, coming to stand beside him, taking his hand. He did not pull away. "Kathryn, you should get some rest, but…"

"I'm not leaving you. I can sleep on a bio-bed just the same as I can in my quarters. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I know I should insist that you leave and take care of yourself...but...thank you."

She squeezed his hand and nodded, "Thank you for trusting me."

=/\=

The first round of treatment only took about fifteen minutes, and Kathryn had yet to let go of Chakotay's hand. When the Doctor let her know that he was finished, she let out a deep sigh as she leaned heavily against the bio-bed. "Captain, you need to get something to eat, and you need to sleep. I will keep the Commander sedated until morning. He needs rest as this procedure will definitely take its toll." Kathryn nodded.

B'Elanna had already returned to her quarters for the night, but Kathryn had no intention of leaving sickbay if Chakotay was still here.

Just at that moment, the doors opened and Neelix entered, carrying a tray of food. "Captain, it is so wonderful to have you back on board." He beamed at her, setting the tray down on the bio-bed next to Chakotay's. "I assume everything is going as planned with the Commander's treatment?"

Kathryn nodded, "Yes, hopefully, he will start regaining his memories soon after he wakes up."

"Well, I brought you something to eat, since I had a feeling that you wouldn't be making it to the mess hall or a replicator anytime soon."

Kathryn smiled, seeing a simple bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. "Thank you, Neelix. That's very sweet of you."

"Not at all, Captain. I'm glad to help in any way that I can." He patted her hand with his own. "Well, I see the Commander is in good hands. I'd better get back to engineering. B'Elanna and I are working to get full warp capabilities back online. The more workers we start to abscond with, the more security will be alerted. We want to be able to make a hasty retreat if need be."

Kathryn nodded, "That's a good idea. Thank you Neelix, and tell B'Elanna and Harry thank you as well...for everything."

"Of course."

Kathryn finished her meal in silence; the Doctor was busy in his office going over the brain scans of B'Elanna and now Chakotay, working to streamline the memory retrieval process once more of the crew came back.

Taking her tray to the recycler, she disposed of it and replicated a glass of water. Drinking it quickly she dropped that in the recycler as well. "Computer lights to forty percent.

The lights dimmed and Kathryn caught the Doctor's eye; he noticed the change in lighting, nodding in understanding. She walked up to Chakotay's bio-bed where he lay, peacefully sleeping. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his forehead before resting her cheek against his. "I love you."

=/\=

"Captain?"

Kathryn was awake in an instant, her heart pounding as adrenaline coursed through her veins. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor smiled down at her, "Nothing is wrong. I'm about to wake the Commander and knew that you would want to be with him when he comes around."

She took a deep breath, sitting up slowly as her wits came slowly back to her. She had fallen asleep almost instantly after eating last night. Exhaustion had won out and she'd curled up on the bio-bed next to Chakotay and had quickly nodded off. "What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Just after 0500. He's slept for nearly seven hours, and you just over six." She nodded, getting off the bed and coming to stand beside Chakotay.

"How is he? Any complications?"

The Doctor smiled. "On the contrary. He seems to be reacting to treatment even faster than Lieutenant Torres. His neural activity is twice that of B'Elanna's during her first session. I believe that spending time with you and listening to all you had to tell him about his previous life seemed to 'kick start' his memory engrams if you will. I believe that he will regain himself faster, and possibly only need one more treatment."

"That's wonderful, Doctor." The EMH nodded, pleased with the results as well. "How long before his memories start coming back?"

"Well, Lieutenant Torres began remembering things about the ship within an hour. I believe, in Commander Chakotay's case, some things might already be back. Just take it slow. Take him to the mess hall and have Neelix make him something familiar for breakfast. Take him on a tour of the parts of the ships he's most used. Inundate him with familiar places and items. I believe, in theory, that he should be making remarkable progress by this evening." Kathryn nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thank you, Doctor. That's extremely wonderful news." The EMH nodded.

Kathryn stood beside Chakotay as the Doctor procured another hypospray to wake him up, taking his hand as the EMH depressed the medication into Chakotay's neck.

His eyes fluttered immediately as he began to wake. Kathryn felt his fingers squeeze hers as he realized that she was there. "Chakotay?" she spoke softly.

He opened his eyes fully, his gaze coming to rest on her face. "Kathryn."

"I'm right here. How are you feeling?"

He closed his eyes again for a moment, mentally taking stock of his body and his mind. "I have a headache." Kathryn looked to the Doctor.

"That's to be expected, Commander, and I'm afraid you'll have to live with it for the time being. It's from the overstimulation of your amygdala. Your memory processor is working overtime to put everything back in its correct place. I could give you something for the pain, but it would severely slow down the memory retrieval process." The Doctor came up with the tricorder to check the rest of Chakotay's systems, "If the pain becomes intolerable, let me know, otherwise it would be best to let it run its course."

Chakotay nodded, sitting up slowly and letting his legs come over the edge of the bio-bed. "Thanks, Doc."

Kathryn's head jerked to see his face; that's what the _old_ Chakotay called the EMH. She didn't want to say anything, but just hearing him speak those words made her heart soar.

"How about some breakfast? You must be starving." Chakotay thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, I could eat." He pushed himself to his feet.

Kathryn realized that he still wore the same lounge pants and t-shirt from the day before. "Would you like to shower and change first? We could stop by your quarters and get something."

Chakotay frowned lightly, "Is what I'm wearing against regulations?" Kathryn smiled.

"Not at all. You are not on duty, and since there are only six of us on board, I think it'll be just fine."

"Then let's eat first. I'm sure you're hungry as well."

"I'm pregnant with two babies. I'm _always_ hungry." Chakotay chuckled at that, his dimples playing in his cheeks.

"Lead the way." He gestured towards the door.

Kathryn was silently thrilled that he seemed to know all of the turns and lifts to take to get to the mess hall. Though he walked beside her, it _seemed_ as though he anticipated each curve of the corridor or which turbo lift to enter.

Neelix had already prepared breakfast for them; oatmeal and fruit for him and scrambled eggs and toast for her.

"I bet you'll be glad when you can have coffee again, after the babies come," Chakotay joked as he began eating, then his eyes went wide just as hers did. "You drink coffee."

"Yes."

"Too much coffee."

"Yes," her smile grew.

"I remember. You drink coffee instead of sleeping, and instead of eating." His own smile bloomed on his face. "I remember that."

Kathryn wanted to lean over and kiss him at that moment but knew that they weren't there yet. She ached to be close to him in his moment of revelation, small though it was, so she took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Seeming pleased with himself, his smile stayed on his face as he continued eating.

Kathryn ate slowly, hardly wanting to take her eyes off of Chakotay. She could only imagine the work his brain was doing, at that very moment, to reorganize his past and his memories. She marveled at the fact that B'Elanna was almost back to normal, that Chakotay was well on his way, and that soon they would have the entire crew back.

They'd have to work out a way to _get_ the crew back, and sooner rather than later.

"What are you staring at?" Chakotay pulled her out of her thoughts. Though she hadn't been actively thinking about Chakotay in that moment, she was still looking at his face. "You're a million miles away."

"I was just thinking about how thankful I am to have you back, and trying to figure out how to get the crew back."

Chakotay nodded, taking the last bite of fruit off his plate. He chewed slowly, his own eyes drifting over the mess hall. "It's odd seeing it so empty in here. I remember that it's usually hard to find a table in the mornings since Neelix stopped serving Leola root in every dish."

"That's right. Leola root is now made to order only."

"Much to the appreciation of digestive systems everywhere." They both chuckled.

"Come on, let's go to your quarters. We can get you a change of clothes and have a shower."

"Alright," Chakotay stood up and then moved behind Kathryn to pull her chair out for her. She smiled at the gesture, another common behavior from before, though she didn't doubt he would have done it for her anyway.

=/\=

As before, Chakotay seemed to know instinctively how to get to his quarters from the mess. "Could we go to your quarters instead?" He asked as they approached his door. "If you say we spend most of our time there, maybe it will seem more familiar."

"Alright," Kathryn nodded walking the extra steps around the curving bulkhead to her door. Keying in the access code, she stepped in ahead of him. Once the door was shut, she stepped aside, allowing him to walk around and see everything for himself.

He walked past her desk, running his fingers over the computer console. He moved to the bookshelf, looking at the titles there. He reached for one and Kathryn moved towards him to see which one he selected. She smiled gently.

"You'd never loaned this to anyone." He turned over the now worn copy of Dante's Inferno. "But you let me borrow it."

Kathryn smiled, remembering when she'd first given it to him. They'd both read it several times since then, and often to each other. She'd commented that perhaps it was bad form to let an engagement gift from her ex-fiance bring them closer together, but it was now one of her favorite books because it connected her to Chakotay. "And you're still the only person I've lent it to." She placed a hand gently on her forearm as he studied the cover. He reached over with his other hand and placed it on top of hers. She sighed at the warmth of his touch.

Chakotay smiled at her before putting the book back on the shelf. He continued to move about but pulled her hand into the crook of his arm, slowly leading her about the living space.

Another shelf was filled with more books and several holoimages. He picked up one of the two of them, "The day of the failed slipstream flight," he looked at their smiling faces, confetti in their hair and celebrations happening all around them. "I almost kissed you that night."

Kathryn's eyes went wide, at his revelation and his memory, "You never told me that."

"I know." he smiled, tugging at his earlobe, "It felt like such a monumental moment between us, that dinner…" he let the memory hang in the air between them.

Kathryn took the photo from him and put it back on the shelf. Turning to face him, she let one hand slide up his chest to rest against his heartbeat and the other came around the back of his neck, pulling him gently towards her.

He came without hesitation, his hands coming up to frame her face, his thumb brushing against her cheekbone as his lips met hers.

Her eyes slid shut in contentment as the warmth of his lips played against hers. He was tentative and she didn't want to push him; simply allowing the closeness as her bottom lip slid gently between his was enough. A soft noise of contentment sounded in his throat and Kathryn smiled, effectively breaking the kiss. "Remember any of that?" She asked with a half smile.

Chakotay chuckled lightly. "It's an odd feeling. I do but I don't." He let his hands slide down her arms to lace his fingers with hers. "You know the feeling when you know a specific word you're looking for; when it's right on the tip of your tongue but you can't get it out?" She nodded, "That's how I feel. I _know_ that everything you've told me is true...I just can't remember it for myself yet. I can't explain it."

"It's alright. You've made remarkable progress already." She reached up and pecked his lips again gently, "Why don't you use the shower and get changed. I have some reports to read over. After we both freshen up, we can tour the rest of the ship."

"Sounds like a plan." Kathryn watched as he moved to the bedroom to the dresser. He pulled open the drawer he knew to be his and removed his uniform, taking it with him bath through the living room. When Kathryn raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothing, he simply shrugged, "Figure wearing it might bring back more memories."

Kathryn nodded with a smile, sitting down on the sofa with a PADD as Chakotay entered the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note - Some of the dialogue from this chapter you may or may not recognize from The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. I don't own it, but Laney gave me the idea to use it and I couldn't not...hope you enjoy this final Workforce installment!

=/\=

"Bridge," Kathryn spoke as the turbo lift doors slid shut. She glanced at Chakotay, and he seemed to be deep in thought. "What is it? Are you remembering something?"

His eye darted back and forth as his mind tried to focus, "I think...this was the lift we were in when we thought you and the babies were going to die." His voice held an emotion that Kathryn hadn't heard from him since that very day when she had been trying to prepare him for the notion that she might not survive the Klingon virus.

"It is," she spoke cautiously. She didn't want to brush over this feeling or memory, but she didn't want it to get a foothold either. "But everything is fine now," she moved closer to him and was surprised when he pulled her into an embrace, his arms coming around her with ease. She closed her eyes and sighed, pressing her cheek into his chest.

"That was a bad day," his chin rested on the top of her head and his hands drifted up and down her back.

"Yes, it was, but it ended with us looking at an image of our baby girl. Do you remember that?" he hummed in the back of his throat.

"She looks like me," he spoke with pride.

Kathryn chuckled, "Yes she does."

The lift doors opened and Kathryn reluctantly pulled out of Chakotay's embrace, taking his hand and leading him onto the bridge. Harry was at his station, standing up a bit taller when his commanders entered. Kathryn chuckled. "At ease Mr. Kim." Though Chakotay was in uniform, she wore the simple blue linen dress that she'd worn countless times on New Earth. "This is hardly a bridge inspection, Harry." The ensign nodded. "Harry, why don't you go and get something to eat? Chakotay and I can keep an eye on things here for a while."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled, punching in several final commands at his terminal before entering the lift they had just exited.

Once they were alone Kathryn let go of his hand, "Have a look around." She nudged him gently forward, giving him leave to explore at his leisure.

He glanced at Tuvok's station before walking around the railing and down the steps to the command level. He stood before the two chairs, staring at them as if feeling history unfold before him. Kathryn came down to stand beside him, also looking at the place where so much had happened. "A lot has happened here," he whispered.

"Yes. We've had a lot of important discussions here, shared a lot with each other." She agreed.

Chakotay sat down in his chair, moving gently as he felt the familiar back behind him. "This feels familiar."

Kathryn smiled as she stood in front of him. He surprised her by pulling her down gently into his lap. She chuckled as his brown eyes sparkled. "Commander, this has _never_ happened on the bridge before." She leaned down and kissed him.

He eagerly deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away, "I don't know. I have a very distinct memory of you and me in this chair." He wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her protectively to him.

"I believe you are mistaken," she cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, maybe just a dream then, but I remember it was nice just the same."

"It is," she agreed, "but if we let it continue, I'll never be able to sit on this bridge and _not_ think about it, so perhaps we should continue our tour." She stood up and Chakotay got to his feet as well.

"Whatever you say. You're the Captain." His dimples flashed at her.

They walked slowly through her ready room, allowing Chakotay to look out the viewports. All that was visible now was the moon crater that Voyager was hidden in to avoid Quarran security ships. He moved to the replicator and ordered two mugs of bahgol with honey. Kathryn smiled as she sat down on the sofa and waited for him to bring her the steaming mug.

"Thank you," she said as he sat down beside her, handing her the drink.

"I know this helped you before when B'Elanna's baby would wake you up. Hopefully, you still like drinking it."

She smiled and took a sip, unwilling to let him down when his memory was coming back to him.

"It took a little while, but I'm fond of it now. I haven't had much need for it the last month or so, but I should drink it more often. It's good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Chakotay looking around the room and Kathryn watching him.

"We've spent so much time here. Years and years of lunches and strategy meetings. I remember coming in here countless times inviting you to lunch, just to make sure you ate at least one meal a day."

"I would have skipped a lot of meals if not for you, and consumed far more coffee than was healthy."

"You already drink more coffee than is healthy. I guess it's good that you're pregnant; keeps you away from caffeine."

She leaned forward, as if ready to divulge a secret, "I'm going to tell you something that I never thought I'd say in my life." He leaned closer, though they were alone in the room. "The thought of drinking coffee now makes me nauseous. Ever since I've been pregnant, the idea of drinking coffee…" she shuddered. "If you ever repeat that I'll deny it, but I've never been more disinterested in coffee in my life."

Chakotay smirked, his dimples framing his lips as he smiled at her, holding up his hand, "Your secret's safe with me."

=/\=

The rest of the day progressed slowly, but Chakotay was becoming more and more aware of his previous life aboard Voyager. After a late lunch, they made their way back to sickbay for a checkup and to see if Chakotay was ready for another round of treatment.

The Doctor was still busy in his office when they came in, but exited immediately when he saw his most recent patient enter, "Commander, how are you feeling? How's the headache?" He already had the tricorder out and scanning Chakotay before he even made it to a bio-bed.

"Constant, but tolerable."

"How is your memory?" The Doctor put the tricorder away and retrieved a cortical stimulator, placing it on Chakotay's forehead, gesturing for him to lie down.

"It's coming back; things seem to just be more and more familiar. I don't _know _what I don't know, if that makes sense, but I am getting a lot of it back."

"That is wonderful news, and very much the reaction that Lieutenant Torres had to the treatment as well. She's just been in for her last treatment. Neelix is with her now and I believe by tomorrow morning she will be back to her old self." Chakotay lay back and the Doctor set up the occipital device, "The same, I believe can be said for you as well. Your recovery rate is remarkable." Chakotay smiled up at the Doctor, then reached for Kathryn's hand.

"This treatment will take roughly twenty to thirty minutes and I'll keep you sedated for another ten or so minutes beyond that. Then you will be free to leave, but I believe you will be quite tired. I suggest you spend the evening in your quarters, resting. Have a good dinner and go to bed early." Chakotay nodded, smiling at Kathryn before closing his eyes. The Doctor depressed the hypospray into Chakotay's neck to put him to sleep, and Kathryn felt his hand go slack in hers.

The Doctor let the cortical and amygdala stimulators run as he monitored Chakotay's brain functions. He must have been pleased with what he saw because he nodded often, making several noises of satisfaction to himself, nearly forgetting that Kathryn was there as he moved around the bio-bed. After nearly twenty minutes, he turned the devices off. After running the medical tricorder one final time, he nodded to Kathryn with a smile. "He's completed his treatment. His brain is now functioning normally. It will take a few more hours for his memories to catch up, but after a good night's sleep, I believe he will be back with us, so to speak."

Kathryn turned and wrapped her arms around the Doctor. He was startled but gladly returned the hug. "Thank you, Doctor. I can't tell you how much all of your hard work means to me. And not just for Chakotay. For B'Elanna as well. This crew would have been doomed a hundred times over if it weren't for you." She pulled back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I appreciate that very much, Captain. Though I'm obviously programmed to do it, I will admit that some of my emotional subroutines have made me feel...protective over the crew and their wellbeing. It is an honor to look after you all." He smiled gently before getting back to business. "I'd like the Commander to stay sedated for another ten minutes, then you may take him back to your quarters. It's 1600 hours. I suggest you both relax for the rest of the day."

Kathryn nodded, "For once, Doctor, I won't argue with you."

"Torres to the Captain," Kathryn's comm badge chirped.

"Janeway here, go ahead B'Elanna. What's wrong?" Kathryn frowned, glancing at Chakotay as he slept. She didn't want to have to leave him alone.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wondered how Chakotay's treatment is going?" B'Elanna sounded tired, and Kathryn knew that she must be exhausted herself after all she'd been through, and she didn't have Tom here to support her. _Soon_, Kathryn wished silently to herself.

"He's still sedated, but the treatment went well. The Doctor thinks we'll have him back by tomorrow morning."

"That's good news."

"How are you feeling, B'Elanna?"

"I'm alright. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss my engineering crew. I came down here thinking that it would be nice to work in peace and quiet, but I can honestly say that I miss my crew. It'll be nice to have them all back."

"Couldn't agree more, B'Elanna. Don't work too hard."

"Aye, Captain," Kathryn could hear the smile in her voice and felt her own lips turn up. They were getting closer to getting the crew back, and that made Kathryn very happy.

Chakotay was woken up soon after that and once the Doctor completed one last scan with the tricorder, he deemed the treatments a success, and complete. Chakotay looked exhausted but was glad to be released back to their quarters.

They walked quietly, hand in hand back to the turbo lift. Finally, once the door shut, she turned to face him. "Are you alright?"

He grinned, "Yes, my headache is just a bit worse, but if that means the treatments are working, and I'll have all my memories back soon, then it's worth it." He paused, brushing his thumb over her cheek, "Maybe we could keep the lights low when we get back home."

"Of course."

=/\=

They had a light dinner, and Chakotay changed into a white t-shirt and pajama pants. Kathryn went to her drawer and traded her linen dress for one of Chakotay's t-shirts. She brushed her hair out and came back into the living area where Chakotay sat on the sofa. His eyes went wide at the sight of her. She forgot for a moment that he wasn't fully himself yet, and blushed slightly at the state of her undress. She was naked from her thighs down and hadn't even put on underwear.

"I'm sorry. Most of my normal pajamas don't fit anymore. It was actually your idea to repurpose some of your old shirts, since they fit over my stomach, and that way I didn't have to waste replicator energy on larger clothes."

"No, it's fine. You're just...you're so beautiful." Her blush deepened.

"Thank you." She slowly walked towards him.

"You must be exhausted," he spoke as she sat down beside him.

"I am, but you must be too."

"More mentally tired than anything. I wondered if you didn't mind...can I read to you?" He held up the copy of Dante's Inferno.

Kathryn smiled, "That sounds nice."

"Lay down," he patted his lap, and without hesitation she lay down on the sofa, resting her head on Chakotay's thigh. She closed her eyes and sighed as his fingers began to trail through her hair. "_The hour was early in the morning then, the sun was climbing up with those same stars that had accompanied it on the world's first day, the day Divine Love set their beauty turning; so the hour and sweet season of creation encouraged me to think I could get past…"_

Kathryn hummed gently as he paused. "I'm the one who is supposed to be taking care of you," she spoke though she didn't open her eyes, enjoying his ministrations and the sound of his voice.

"Allowing me to care for you is the best treatment I can think of," he sighed contentedly as he let his finger whisper up and down her arm as he continued. "_I rested my tired body there awhile and then began to climb the barren slope I dragged my stronger foot and limped along. While I was rushing down to that low place, my eyes made out a figure coming toward me of one grown faint, perhaps from too much silence."_ Chakotay glanced down again and saw that Kathryn had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, but not wanting her sleep on the sofa all night, he put the book down and easily lifted her into his arms. She roused when he lifted her, but only snuggled into him.

He set her down gently on the bed, "Go back to sleep. I can go back to the sofa." Kathryn frowned, "I'd rather you stay in here if you're comfortable with that."

Chakotay smiled, sliding into the bed beside her, "I was hoping, but I didn't want to assume…"

Kathryn smiled, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips, "Good night."

"Sleep well, Kathryn."

"Computer, lights," she spoke before kissing him again, "Yes, you too."

=/\=

Kathryn came awake slowly, knowing it wasn't yet moring. She was cocooned in the warmth of the blankets, but slow movements behind her had caused her to stir. The feel of fingers whispering up and down her thighs caused goosebumps to erupt on her flesh, sending a jolt of electricity to her center. She hummed softly as she felt Chakotay's lips pressing kisses into the skin of her neck. "Chakotay?"

"I remember," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver, "you like being kissed...here," he kissed her neck, just below her ear, above her pulse. She shivered again.

"I remember that you're ticklish...here," he whispered his fingers against the skin where her thigh met her pelvis, smiling when he felt her squirm in his arms.

"I remember you like being touched...here," his hand slid up under her nightshirt and cupped her breast, squeezing the sensitive flesh gently. She couldn't help the moan that sounded in her throat as she arched into his touch. She felt him glide his tongue along the bare skin of her neck.

"I remember that you like to make love in the morning when we wake up early enough," he pressed his hardness against her backside and she couldn't help but press back into him.

"Chakotay," she breathed out on a sigh, turning in his arms to face him.

"I remember everything," he spoke against her lips before capturing them.

Tears immediately formed and burned in her eyes as she pressed herself into his arms. He responded eagerly to her nearness, his fingers slipping down to find the hem of her t-shirt and work it up her body. She quickly finished the job, pulling it over her head as he shoved his pajama pants and underwear down around his feet.

Kathryn pressed her body into his, sighing as the heat of his flesh warmed hers, "I've missed you so much."

"I know," Chakotay said in between kisses as he pressed his lips to various spots on her body that he knew would draw pleasure. "I'm so sorry you had to worry, but thank the spirits that you found me." He came back up to lay gentle kisses on her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead. She turned into him, seeking his lips again and he let his mouth play against hers, "I love you so much, Kathryn. I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you, without knowing what I had with you." his voice cracked, "I can't imagine never meeting my daughter, or seeing the woman that she will grow to become." A tear slid down his cheek and Kathryn leaned up and kissed it away.

"You will never have to know that feeling because we aren't going anywhere. There isn't anywhere that you could go that I wouldn't follow, and nothing that could happen to you that I wouldn't go to hell and back to fix. I love you." Kathryn leaned up, latching onto his mouth in a kiss full of longing and love; her body lying beneath his as she gave herself over to his desire to be with her. She'd longed for this moment for weeks. Parting her legs below him, she sighed as she felt him enter her. Finally, she had him back.

=/\=

Kathryn woke a second time with a smile on her face and her heart lighter than it had been in over a month. Chakotay's arms were wrapped tight around her and she leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forearm.

She felt him stir behind her, nuzzling kisses into her hair. She chuckled, rolling over to see his face. "We have to get up."

He cracked an eye open, scrunching his face at the thought of leaving this sanctuary, "I know."

"I'm surprised Neelix or Harry haven't knocked down the door looking for us, let alone the Doctor. It's nearly 0900."

Chakotay groaned and rolled over on his back before sitting up in bed. Kathryn sat up beside him laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too," he pressed a kiss into her hair before getting up out of bed, "Come on, Captain, let's figure out a way to get our crew back."


	15. Chapter 15

Chakotay sighed as he exited the turbo lift. It was late and he wanted nothing more than a hot shower, hopefully with Kathryn, a glass of wine and his bed. He nodded at Ensign Fisher as she came around the corner as he headed towards Kathryn's quarters…_their_ quarters. He'd officially moved everything into her quarters and B'Elanna had worked with a team from engineering to open up the wall between the Captain's and First Officer's rooms. They had a nursery set up and much more room to move around.

Finally reaching the door, he keyed in the access code with a sigh, glad to finally be home.

It had been nearly three weeks since Quarra, and life was _finally _getting back to normal. Long-range sensors showed empty space for the foreseeable future and Chakotay was thrilled. Everyone could use a bit of a break, and he himself was exhausted from the extra shifts he'd had to pick up while everyone got their memories back. He was ready for a relaxing evening with the woman he loved.

He was _not_, however, prepared for the sounds that met him when he entered their quarters.

Kathryn's moans of pleasure were loud and distinguishable in the quiet room, and Chakotay's heart hammered in his chest. He froze in place, trying to determine where Kathryn was in the living space.

The sounds were coming from the bedroom and Chakotay's breath caught in his lungs.

"Mmm, yes," Kathryn's voice husked out and Chakotay's heart rate picked up; he could feel the heat rise in his face, "Oh, right there."

She was obviously enjoying herself, and he pictured her in his mind's eye. He felt himself grow hard as he pictured her pleasuring herself. It wasn't the first time he'd caught her masturbating, as the second trimester had greatly increased her sex drive, and sometimes she just couldn't wait for him to return to their quarters, often starting without him.

His exhaustion from the day quickly morphed into heady desire as he drew down the zip on his jacket, shucking it off and tossing it on the chair inside the door. The heat rose in his cheeks as he reached for the zip of his pants, eager to see Kathryn as he walked into the bedroom.

Immediately the heat in his cheeks turned to embarrassment at the sight before him. B'Elanna and Kathryn were playing an old earth card game; they both sat on the bed across from each other with the cards between them. Kathryn had discarded her uniform jacket as well and wore only her Starfleet issue gray tank top, and Tom sat behind her, massaging her back. Kathryn looked up when Chakotay entered, her features relaxed and a smile quickly pulling her lips up. "There you are. I was starting to wonder what was keeping you."

He tugged his ear before his hands quickly clasped in front of his crotch, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Tom or Kathryn. B'Elanna seemed to notice _something_ was off at the sudden tension in the room, setting her cards down and turning to look at her friend.

"I had some reports to go over with Harry and Tuvok, and write next week's duty roster." He seriously hoped Kathryn hadn't invited Tom and B'Elanna to a late dinner. He was in no mood now to entertain, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his uniform pants behind his hands. He didn't offer any more than that, and Kathryn could tell that he didn't plan to.

"Well," Tom spoke, moving away from Kathryn and off the bed, "We should probably get going." He could feel the tension ratchet up in the room and wanted to rescue himself and his wife from it as quickly as possible. "We will see you both tomorrow. Thanks for the visit, Captain. Glad to see the little ones are doing well." B'Elanna got up quickly, smiled at Kathryn before leaving with Tom. Chakotay heard the door open and close, but remained rooted on the spot.

Kathryn watched him for just a moment before getting up to come and stand before him, "Chakotay, what on earth is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and that seemed to bring him back to the present. He pulled away from her touch and exited the room, going to sit on the sofa, dropping his head into his hands.

"Chakotay, what the hell is the matter?" Kathryn sat down beside him, resting her hand on his knee, "You're scaring me."

"It's embarrassing," he looked over at her, his fingers still pressed into his forehead. She merely quirked an eyebrow for him to continue. He chuckled, leaning back against the sofa. "I came in...and heard you moaning. I thought," he sighed in frustration as his semi-hard erection refused to completely go away. "I thought you were alone...and I was very eager to join you." He glanced down at his lap and she smiled knowingly, "It was just disappointing to find that you _weren't _alone. But it's fine. I'm glad you had Tom and B'Elanna keeping you company, and I'm sorry they felt the need to rush off like that."

Kathryn pressed her lips together and rested her hand on his thigh, high enough to tell him that he shouldn't let the air out of his sails _quite_ yet. He chuckled at her gesture and kissed her forehead before leaning down to capture her lips.

He sighed, "I should apologize to Tom and B'Elanna." He shook his head at his own behavior, but then glanced back at Kathryn, "Why _was_ Tom rubbing your back? You usually see the Doctor for prenatal massages."

She let out a chuckle, "Chakotay, The Doctor taught Tom some prenatal massage techniques when they found out B'Elanna was pregnant. They came for a visit earlier and B'Elanna mentioned it. You know how much my back has been aching lately...he was only trying to help." Chakotay grinned and nodded.

"I know, and I can tell you enjoyed it." He sighed again, draping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to his side. "It's just been a long day and I was looking forward to a quiet evening alone with you." He scrubbed his face with his hands, "I'll _have _to apologize to B'Elanna and Tom. I shouldn't have been so rude to them. I was just a bit...distracted by the noises you were making." He turned and his eyes bore into Kathryn's, his lips drawing up in a smirk, "I'm not used to hearing sounds like that come from you when I'm not...part of the fun." He winked and she laughed. "But I'll have to have the Doctor teach me some of those massage techniques. I don't want any other man on this ship hearing you make those sounds." His dimples pressed into his face and she laughed.

"Oh, my dear man, what am I going to do with you?"

"Mmm, join me in the shower and have your way with me?"

She raised an eyebrow, a knowing smile gracing her lips, "Mmm, make it a bath and you've got a deal."

=/\=

Chakotay woke up early, kissing Kathryn's forehead before sliding out of bed to get dressed. Not wanting to wake her, he moved quietly, taking his uniform from the bureau and going into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

He had taken on extra duty shift work, going over many of the reports that should have been Kathryn's responsibility. As she progressed in her pregnancy, he was trying to slowly and methodically siphon off some of Kathryn's extra work and make it his own. The longer he could do it without her noticing, the more relaxed she would be, and the happier _he _would be. If losing an hour of sleep a night kept Captain Janeway relaxed during the day and Kathryn relaxed in the evenings, it was well worth it for them all.

He was pleased that he beat Kathryn to the bridge that morning, having finished the shift rotations for the week, he helped the Doctor sort and organize supplies for his annual self audit, and picked up the warp core diagnostic reports from engineering that he would look over between lunch and dinner, _hopefully_ when Kathryn excused herself from the bridge to her Ready Room.

Kathryn sat down beside him, her hands resting on her stomach as she took the PADD that Chakotay offered, going over the reports from Gamma shift. Chakotay himself had already addressed several issues, removing them from the checklist before she could even see them.

"Everything looks as it should. Thank you, Commander."

He grinned, taking the PADD back, "Yes, ma'am. Seems Gamma shift had an uneventful night." She nodded, looking forward to the viewscreen.

"Anything interesting on long range sensors, Mr. Kim."

"No, Captain. Clear skies as far as the eye can see." Kathryn turned in her seat and grinned up at the Ensign, nodding.

"Six years ago that news would have been disappointing, but today, I must say it sounds lovely." Everyone on the bridge chuckled, nodding their agreement, "Ahead warp eight, Mr. Paris."

"Yes ma'am," Tom worked his console, increasing the speed of the ship.

Kathryn surprised Chakotay when she stood back up, "You have the bridge, Commander." he nodded, glad she was already excusing herself to her ready room for a break.

He knew, and told her so frequently, that she was more than capable of handling a full bridge shift on duty, but the more she could take breaks and relax, the better it would be for herself and both babies. She'd accepted that with grace, and very rarely did he have to suggest to her that she take a moment for herself. She had made a conscious effort, especially after Quarra, to take it easy when the opportunity presented itself.

Several hours passed and Kathryn had yet to re-emerge from her ready room, though Chakotay was not concerned. She was sending regular messages from her computer to the console beside him.

After another thirty minutes, she requested he join her. Handing over the bridge to Tuvok, he made for her ready room.

"Everything alright, Kathryn?" She smiled, leaning back in her desk chair and running her hands through her hair as she stretched. Chakotay tried _not_ to notice how her breasts pressed against her uniform jacket.

"Yes, I just finished going over B'Elanna's report on the gel-packs that were malfunctioning last week. Looks like she's gotten them all straightened out." Chakotay nodded, sitting down across from her and pouring himself a glass of tea from the pot she had sitting there.

"Have you eaten yet?" He took a sip of the tea, smiling when he recognized it as one of his own personal blends that Kathryn had become quite fond of, replicating it with a certain frequency. She shook her head, moving several PADDs around, looking for one in particular.

"Why don't you take a break? We can head to the mess hall now; have a light lunch before Gamma shift wakes up and before Beta shift reports for duty."

Kathryn smiled at Chakotay, "I still have to hear Icheb's report on early Starfleet history, but I'll join you after?" Chakotay nodded, and stood up.

"How long will you be?" He came around the desk and helped her to her feet, pulling her into his arms with a sigh, loving the feeling of her there as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Icheb is due in about ten minutes, and his report should take no longer than fifteen or twenty." She gave him a squeeze before pulling away to look up at him, "Let's say thirty minutes?"

"Alright then," he leaned down and nipped her lips gently, "I'll see you soon." Picking up his tea, he returned to the bridge.

=/\=

Icheb's twenty-minute presentation droned on and Kathryn, tired and frustrated and hungry, interrupted him roughly forty-five minutes after he had started speaking. He seemed confused as to the abruptness with which she excused him, but seemed proud none the less when she 'passed' him in the subject in which he'd given his report.

Finally alone, she was just about to tap her comm badge to call Chakotay to just meet her back in her ready room and they could replicate something when a voice sounded from behind her. She spun in place to see a young man, roughly Icheb's age, but human in appearance. He wore a Starfleet command uniform and a cocky expression.

"I would have failed him," the young man spoke, perched on the back of her sofa where seconds ago there had been no one. He got up to approach Kathryn and she felt panic begin to rise up in her chest. Then she _did_ tap her comm badge.

"Janeway to security," She knew Tuvok was just on the other side of her ready room door and would be glad to take care of this problem for her.

Unfortunately her hail was met with silence. She was just about to call again, but the young man spoke before she could.

"Don't bother," he leaned down, picking up a small bowl full of the chocolate covered coffee beans she kept on hand for Chakotay, picking through them, choosing a large one to toss into his mouth, "I trapped your crew in a temporal loop. They keep experiencing the last thirty seconds over and over again." He chuckled, "Almost as monotonous as drone boy's essay." He popped a second chocolate in his mouth.

Sighing inwardly, she stepped forward, her irritation growing by the second. She was not in the mood for this nonsense, whatever this nonsense may be, "Who are you?" She spoke ice into her tone as she approached the boy.

"I know he's grown since you last saw him, Kathy," she felt her heart sink at the familiar voice, one she hadn't expected to ever hear again. Turning to look at the man sitting at her desk, her suspicions were confirmed. "Don't tell me you can't see the family resemblance." The man got up from her desk chair and came around to put his arm around the younger boy, "This is my son...Q."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Again, as we touch on another episode's events, some of the dialogue/situations you will recognize. No copyright infringement intended. I hope you like it!

=/\=

"I'm a little hurt that you didn't recognize Junior," Q quipped at Kathryn as he took a step away from his son, "You are his godmother, after all." Both the men gave her slightly exasperated looks and she felt the weight of it press into her very bones. She was _not_ in the mood for Q...let alone two of them.

"How would you expect me to recognize him? The last time I saw him, he was an infant." She glanced from the young man to the one she was more familiar with...they did share a striking resemblance. The younger of the two was the first to speak.

"Four years ago in human time. You called me 'adorable'."

Kathryn's mouth dropped open, "You remember?" He had only been the equivalent of several human months old at the time she last saw him.

The young man's face morphed into one of pure indignation, and in any other situation, Kathryn would have chuckled at the offense he took to her words, "I may have looked like an infant, but I was still a Q." He scrunched his nose at his father, "Maybe you should have picked a better godparent."

Kathryn let out another sigh, pressing her fingers into her back as her tailbone began to throb, as it was wont to do as of late when she was stressed or sitting for too long. She'd accomplished both of those ends before lunch. She wasn't in the mood to listen to father and son quibble back and forth. "What do you want, Q?"

"Well, my primary reason for visiting seems suddenly moot now," his eyes slid down her form to her burgeoning pregnancy, made much more evident by the two babies currently taking up residence in her womb, "Why didn't you tell me you were expecting a little one of your own?" He actually smiled, reaching out to touch the roundness of her stomach. She was leary but allowed it, watching as his son stood by, seemingly unimpressed.

"Well, aside from the fact that I have no way to contact you, Q, it really is none of your business." She tried to take on a defiant stance, crossing her arms above her stomach but knew she probably looked more comical than anything in her maternity top.

"Nonsense, Kathy. Everything in the universe is my business. Who's the lucky man that's captured your heart?" His face morphed into one of mushy adoration and Kathryn's own lips quirked in irritation, "Please don't tell me it's Commander Chuckles."

"Also none of your business, Q." She dropped her arms to her sides and paced several steps away towards her door, a silent indicator that he'd better get on with his real reason for being here or leave.

"This is so boring," the younger of the Qs spoke, louder than was necessary, just to remind everyone he was still in the room.

"Ah yes," his father spoke, looking over at the young man, "Junior's taking a...vacation from the Continuum, and I recommended he spend it with you."

That was the last thing in the world that Kathryn was expecting to hear, and she was thankful that the wall was beside her because she felt the sudden need to lean heavily into it. "Why?"

"Why? Oh, he's always been fascinated by the old man's stories about humanity. I thought it was high time he had some first-hand experience. And, judging by the state of things here," he motioned again at her stomach, "I'm just in time. This will give you some practice before your own imminent arrival."

"I don't need practice raising a teenager, Q. He looks 'raised up' already. I don't know what I could possibly do that you and his mother can't."

Q looked proudly at his son, "They do grow up so quickly. When are you due, Kathy?"

She sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. Q was like a dog with a bone, and he had a whopper right now. Moving back to her sofa she sat down, dropping her head into her hands, raking her fingers through her hair before she looked back up. "Roughly three to four months."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized her error. Q's eyes narrowed as his gaze moved from her face to her stomach and back again. "Kathy, I'm not an expert on all things human, but I believe you all are able to narrow it down a bit more than that. Could it have anything to do with the part Klingon baby currently learning some advanced Mok'bara kicks in there?"

Kathryn's hand moved to where Tom and B'Elanna's baby was currently kicking her ribs, "How did you…"

"Oh, Kathy, when will you learn? I know _all_ about what's been going on here since you last saw me. I've stopped by more times than you know about. I know of your heroic actions to save your friend's child, and of your...romance with Chuckles." His face morphed into one of disgust, "Honestly, Kathy...you could have done so much better." She felt her cheeks pink in embarrassment and irritation and just as she opened her mouth to retort, he held his hand up, "But I have learned that the emotions of the human heart aren't easily swayed or understood." He came over and sat down beside Kathryn, "And I know you will be a wonderful influence on my son."

"I'm flattered that you would entrust me with your firstborn, but I really don't have time for this."

Q jumped to his feet, "Ha, that's where you're wrong. I've cleared the skies for the foreseeable future for you. And he won't be any trouble. You'll forget he's even here." Q winked at her and snapped his fingers and with a flash, he was gone, leaving his son standing before her, still snacking on the chocolate covered coffee beans. He seemed nonplussed by the entire situation.

Kathryn let out a sigh, standing up and smoothing her uniform down over her belly. She approached the young man, who eyed her curiously before eating another coffee bean. "Well, if you're going to stay, we'll have to lay down a few ground rules." She assumed her best command voice, hoping that the newness of the situation would create pause for the young Q.

It was sadly not to be.

Q laughed, setting down the chocolates and approaching Kathryn with a smirk, "I make my own rules." And with a cocky smile that was all too like his father's, he snapped his fingers, and he too vanished.

Kathryn let out another sigh as she dropped back down on her sofa. Almost instantly the door to her ready room opened and Chakotay appeared, "Kathryn, are you alright?" He crossed the distance in several long strides, sitting beside her, "What took so long? Where's Icheb?"

Kathryn looked up into Chakotay's face and instantly felt better, though the trepidation of the days to come set her ill at ease, she knew with Chakotay by her side, she could face it. "Icheb left a while ago. His presentation was very thorough and _very_ long." She sighed again, absently rubbing her stomach, "And then Q showed up...with his son."

Chakotay's mouth opened, mirroring her expression from a few minutes ago. "His son? What did they want?"

"Q wants his son to spend some time with us...with me." Kathryn shook her head, feeling a headache begin to form at the base of her skull. Chakotay, as vigilant and observant as ever, seemed to notice too, pressing his thumb into the flesh of her neck, resting his fingers along her shoulder. She sighed out a soft moan of appreciation.

"Did you tell him you don't have time to look after a four year old and Captain Voyager at the same time?"

Kathryn's eyebrow rose and Chakotay realized his error nearly instantly with a blush and a smile.

"Aside from the fact that in four years I _will_ be looking after a four year old and Captaining Voyager, Q's son is not a four year old." She shook her head at Chakotay's confusion, "I mean he was born four years ago, but in human years, I would guess him to be fifteen or sixteen."

Chakotay chewed on that information for a moment, slowly nodding his head in understanding, "And where is...what's his son's name?"

Kathryn chuckled, "Q, of course. Always Q. I have no idea. I told him there would be ground rules for him if he was going to be spending time with us. He scoffed and disappeared." She shrugged, "Honestly, right now I couldn't care less. I'm tired and hungry and have a headache. Please tell me you didn't already eat." Her blue eyes implored him and he couldn't help but laugh, only stopping to press a kiss to her lips.

"And face the wrath of the mother of my child? Of course not. Let's go have lunch."

She smiled, kissing him again with a bit more zeal, "You are a wonderful man."

=/\=

Kathryn was surprised that all during their meal there was no sign of Q anywhere. She'd alerted the entire crew to keep an eye out for him, but there were no reports of anything amiss.

Kathryn and Chakotay dawdled over lunch, especially when Tom and B'Elanna joined them. As Q promised, there was still nothing on long range sensors and Kathryn was not itching to get back to the bridge, enjoying instead spending time with Chakotay and their friends.

Eventually, though, she and Chakotay decided to head back to do a full sensor sweep of the ship. She knew, from experience, that they hadn't seen the last of either Q, and wanted to know if he was hiding or causing some unknown trouble somewhere unseen.

Initial scans showed nothing out of sorts on the ship, but that did nothing to assuage Kathryn's fears. If anything it made her even more antsy about the whole thing.

"Tuvok, run another scan; deck by deck and section by section." The Vulcan nodded, his fingers gliding over the console before him.

"I am not detecting either Q." Kathryn nodded but frowned gently.

"I want to be alerted if they resurface. Keep running scans."

"Scan, scan scan." Kathryn's gaze locked with Chakotay's for the briefest of seconds before he turned around and her own eyes slid over to the young man before them. She felt Tuvok go on alert beside her. "That's all you people ever do. I've been through every deck on this ship, and do you know what I've seen?" The young Q began walking the bridge, glancing at the other crewmen on duty at their own consoles and terminals. "Bipeds pushing buttons!"

Kathryn sighed. Though she'd never admit it, she wished Q senior was here. She wanted them both back in the Continuum as soon as possible.

Q droned on and on about all of the _uninteresting_ things the bipeds on Voyager were up to, but Kathryn just watched Chakotay's face. She could see curiosity and irritation and a bit of humor slipping across his features as they all listened to the young man.

_Finally_ he stopped talking, coming to stand beside Kathryn. "Meet Q, everyone." Mirth dripped from her tone, but he didn't seem to catch it.

Q nodded in greeting to Tuvok and Chakotay, seemingly thrilled to be included in the conversation. Kathryn moved past him towards her chair. This was going to be a long afternoon and her ankles were already swollen, though her daily visit to the Doctor for a hypospray would have to wait.

"Why don't I fly us into fluidic space and we can fight Species 8472? That sounded like one heck of an adventure!" Kathryn glanced at him, but shook her head. "We could detonate a few Omega molecules?" His tone was hopeful and when Kathryn turned around to sit, she saw excitement building in the boy's brown eyes

"No." Her tone was icy and commanding and left zero room for argument. She heard the softest of chuckles from Chakotay who still stood near Tuvok's station.

Dropping down in her seat, she watched Q's expression morph from disappointment to indignation. "Two hours of observing humanity and I'm already bored." Kathryn just shrugged her shoulders, relieved for the moment to be off her feet. "I guess I'm just gonna have to amuse myself." And with another snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Kathryn let out a sigh, leaning her head back in her seat and closing her eyes for a moment.

"With all due respect, Captain," she opened her eyes at the sound of Tom's voice before her. He had turned in his seat and was looking at her with a smirk, humor sparkling in his blue eyes, "Your daughter won't dare disobey you in the future if you talk to her in that tone of voice. You told Q no and _I_ felt chills." Several crewmen chuckled and Kathryn felt a smile pull her own lips up. Nodding to Tom, she glanced up at Chakotay as he came around the railing to sit beside her.

"I guess there isn't anything we can do but wait for him to show up again." Kathryn tipped her head in agreement, folding her fingers together in her lap.

"Torres to the Captain," B'Elanna's voice sounded through the comm line, her irritation plain. "I need you in engineering."

Kathryn let out a groan of frustration before rising to her feet, followed by Chakotay. He spoke dejectedly, "I guess we didn't have to wait very long."


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn, Chakotay, and Tuvok made their way to engineering. Tuvok's concern was obvious as he walked in step with Kathryn, Chakotay a half step behind her and to her right, bumping his hand against hers gently to let her know he would offer whatever strength or support she might need. She sighed silently, letting her fingers brush against his in knowing thanks.

The doors opened on engineering to what only could have been described as an early 21st century Earth rave.

Strobe lights flashed from consoles, scantily clad women undulated their bodies to the harsh music playing from unknown speakers, and members of dozens of species, all of whom were strangers, drank and laughed, creating a cacophony of sound. The warp core was flashing and strobing dangerously, glowing hot and white within the confines of the core itself. Kathryn had never seen it look like that, and knew it couldn't be good. B'Elanna approached the three of them as they entered, disdain and irritation pinching her face. "If he doesn't stop his little light show, the warp core's going to breach."

"Relax," Q approached the group, a drink in his own hand, "It's a party."

Kathryn was fed up, feeling her rage roiling her emotions up into a frothy mess, "This party is over." Her eyes swept around the room to the bodies moving about, landing on a scantily clad woman behind Chakotay, running her fingers through his hair as she eyed him hungrily. Chakotay looked uncomfortable, made more so by the fact that Kathryn was witnessing it. She eyed the woman angrily, slapping her hands away from Chakotay before turning back to Q. "Get your," she eyed the woman again until she slunk off to molest someone else, "guests off my ship."

Q smirked, "I like you, Aunt Kathy. You've got gumption," he nodded his head towards the alien woman now working her magic on another unsuspecting crewman, "but what you don't have is unlimited control of space, matter and time, which means I give the orders around here."

Q snapped his fingers and without warning Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, and B'Elanna all appeared outside engineering.

Tuvok suggested assembling a team to storm engineering and take it by force. Kathryn was considering the idea when Chakotay spoke, "I think we all know that won't work. We forget that while Q _looks_ like a human teenager, he's still only a child. A four-year-old child. Perhaps we need to treat him as such."

Kathryn turned, motioning for them all to walk and talk, "What are you suggesting?"

"I think the best course of action would be to just ignore him. He's trying to get a rise out of us...you specifically, Captain. If he doesn't get the reaction he seeks, chances are he will stop." Kathryn nodded, remembering back to her own childhood when Phoebe used to chase her through the cornfields. Whenever Kathryn would complain to her mother, she was only met with the exasperating answer of "If you don't run, she can't chase you." It used to infuriate Kathryn as a child, but she'd listened, and sure enough, Phoebe had grown bored in her taunting and gone on to some other endeavor.

"Perhaps," Tuvok finished, "He will grow bored with this 'vacation' and return to the Continuum."

"It's worth a try. Alert all crew they are to ignore Q and his antics at all costs." Tuvok nodded and moved off with B'Elanna to spread the word. Once they were alone in the corridor, Kathryn's shoulders visibly sagged. Chakotay moved to stand before her.

"Are you alright?" He rested a hand gently on her shoulder, the tamest of touches, but all that he dared while on duty and in public.

"I'm fine," it was spoken on a sigh, "I'm just not sure how much of this I can take. I hate to say it, but I wish Q was here." She shook her head at her own confusion, "The older one. The one we are familiar with. I wish I could talk to him; make sure I knew his son wasn't going to do any actual damage to the ship."

"Well, let's look back at previous Q interactions. While he does wreak plenty of havoc, he seems to leave everything as he found it, no worse for wear."

Kathryn nodded absently, letting their own interactions with Q play over in her mind, "For as much as he wanted me to mate with him, he _never_ tried to take me by force." Chakotay nodded in agreement.

"Let's go back to our quarters. You could use a bath and a backrub. Let's just try to relax. We can try to work out a plan for when Q...either Q comes back."

=/\=

Kathryn lay soaking in her tub, eyes shut and soft classical music playing over the comm system in the bathroom. Chakotay was in his old living area, working on a stone etching nursery decoration for the imminent arrival of their daughter. He hadn't had much time to work on it since Quarra and the aftermath of that situation, but having some downtime now was wonderful, and he intended to make the most of it.

He'd given Kathryn a very thorough neck and back massage, having learned many of the Doctor's prenatal massage techniques, and he smiled to himself at the fact that she was relaxing in the bath now.

He'd been so proud of her; from the moment she'd found out she was pregnant, she'd been careful to not put undue stress on herself or the babies. She'd been Captain when needed and allowed herself to be Kathryn whenever possible, relaxing and listening to both the Doctor and Chakotay when they told her she should take it easy.

Kathryn hovered in that wonderful warm place between sleep and waking, the warm water of the tub caressing her skin and the scent of lavender relaxing her even further in the bathwater. She hummed contentedly as Chopin Nocturnes played quietly around her.

She hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks. It was heavenly.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn furrowed her brow, wishing now she'd taken Chakotay up on his offer to take her comm badge with him when he'd left her to soak in the tub. However, if it was the Doctor calling her, it was probably something serious that she would have to deal with anyways.

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"Please report to sickbay. We have a...situation."

Kathryn stood up slowly, wrapping a towel around herself as she reached down to drain the water, "Is everything alright?"

Chakotay had obviously heard the comm call as well because he now stood in the doorway of the bathroom, listening to the conversation, holding open Kathryn's bathrobe with a forlorn look on his face. She could tell that he too wished he had taken her comm badge with him.

"No one is hurt, but I'm afraid I need you here at once."

"I'm on my way. Janeway out." Kathryn sighed, shrugging her shoulders at Chakotay as she dropped her towel and slipped into her bathrobe. "So much for relaxing. How much do you want to bet Q has something to do with this?"

"I'm sure you're right. Do you want me to come along?" Kathryn smiled up at him, raising her face to his for a kiss that he eagerly bestowed.

"No sense in us both losing out on a relaxing evening. You go back to whatever you were doing, and I'll be back soon." He nodded.

"Alright. Comm me if you need me."

"I always need you." She kissed him quickly one more time before moving into the bedroom to redress and head to sickbay.

=/\=

Kathryn was furious. No, she was beyond furious. She was livid. She arrived in sickbay as quickly as possible, to find it empty, save for the Doctor and Neelix. The latter seemed in an absolute panic, and when Kathryn came around the corner, she could see exactly why.

Neelix's mouth was completely gone, skin covering the place where it should have been. His eyes were wide as he looked up at her. She felt her hands begin to tremble and she balled them into fists to keep them still.

Neelix had offered to 'mentor' the young Q, and it had obviously taken a turn in the two or so hours since Neelix had offered his services.

The Doctor came over to speak to Kathryn, "His jaw's been fused and his vocal cords removed." Kathryn brought her fist to her mouth, pressing it against her lips to keep herself quiet. Neelix was in a panic, breathing heavily through his nose, and she didn't want to add to his stress with her own outburst.

But she was livid.

"I might be able to undo some of the cosmetic damage, but only Q can restore his voice." Kathryn nodded silently, her mind reeling with ways to punish the young man.

The Doctor had no more finished speaking when the ship shuddered violently. Not taking her eyes off the Talaxian, she slapped her comm badge, "Janeway to the Bridge. Report."

"I've got a surprise for you, Captain. Come see." Q spoke over the comm system and Kathryn's anger ratcheted up a notch. She glanced at the Doctor before turning to leave sickbay.

Once in the corridor, she tapped her comm badge again, "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Go ahead, Captain." Just hearing his voice was a comfort that she needed as they headed into another unknown.

"Report to the Bridge. We have a Q problem."

"Already on my way. Be careful."

"Understood. Janeway out."

The ship lurched again, thrusting Kathryn into the wall beside her. She turned her body, her back and hip taking the brunt of the hit. Once in the turbo lift she braced against the wall, and just in time for another jolt to push her forward. She caught herself easily but knew her anxiety was affecting the babies. Both of them were moving frantically in her womb. Regaining her balance, she put one hand on her stomach, willing her own adrenaline to cease for the sake of the little ones.

The lift opened to the Bridge and her eyes lifted to the viewscreen.

"Q said I should pay attention to how humans act under pressure," The young Q spoke from her command chair, but her eyes never left the viewscreen. Even as phaser fire hit them again, tossing her sidelong into a bulkhead. "Is this enough pressure?"

Kathryn glanced down at the boy then back to the screen, fear causing her heart to lurch as three Borg cubes descended upon them.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Any dialogue you recognize is not mine. Voyager and her intrepid crew do not belong to me...just borrowing them. :)

=/\=

Kathryn felt panic like she'd never felt before. They had faced the Borg, on many occasions, but had always had advanced warning. They had always been able to formulate a game plan, adjust sensors and weapons, modulate shield harmonics on resonating frequencies that would be more difficult to assimilate.

Now there were three Borg cubes descending on them, weapons firing with no warning.

Chakotay entered the bridge at that moment, the concern on his face morphing to slight panic as he saw what the commotion was about. "Captain, are you alright?" She gave him a single nod as another phaser blast rocked the ship, her arms coming out to his to steady herself. She felt a modicum of comfort in his solid form before her.

Once she was steady on her feet, she nodded to his command chair, "I need a status report." She turned back to the screen, "Mr. Paris, evasive pattern Omega Four."

Tom's fingers flew over his console as he worked to move the ship out of harm's way, but Kathryn kept her focus on the viewscreen. If they got out of this, and she wasn't sure how they would, she was going to throw the young Q out of the nearest airlock.

He snickered in the seat beside Chakotay, his feet propped lazily on the armrest.

"We're venting plasma," Chakotay spoke, as calmly as he could while he keyed up more sensor readings from his post. Kathryn could tell that he was just as nervous as she was, but for the sake of ship and crew, he was keeping it together.

"Re-route power to aft shields and return fire," Kathryn spoke to Chakotay, but she could see he was already working at it before she gave the command. She moved around the railing to approach the command level, keeping her hand on the support rail lest another blast of weapon's fire knock her off her feet again.

Q scoffed, "You're just prolonging the inevitable," his calm tone was infuriating and for once in her life, Kathryn wished the elder Q was here.

Kathryn sneered at the young boy through her fear, "We've defeated the Borg before."

"Not this time." Almost on cue, another blast from the nearest cube rocked Voyager and Kathryn caught her balance by grabbing Tom's shoulder. He gave her hand a quick pat in encouragement. He was with her...they were all with her.

"Weapons are off-line," Tuvok called out.

"I'm losing thrusters," Tom responded.

"Shields are down," Harry spoke from behind her.

Is this how it ends? Is this how Voyager meets her fate; at the hands of an omnipotent adolescent spitfire? Kathryn placed a hand on her stomach, giving silent comfort and encouragement to the two small lifeforms residing there. She refused to let this be the end for them.

Then the sound of a transport behind her caught her attention. Three Borg drones appeared on the bridge, splitting off towards her crew.

"Captain," Chakotay shouted, trying to raise up out of his chair. She could hear the fear in his voice, and as he attempted to stand, one of the drones descended on him, a small cutting mechanism held close to his throat.

Tuvok acted quickly, shooting one with a phaser and Kathryn saw him drop. She locked eyes with Chakotay just as she felt a solid mechanical arm close around her throat. The pressure on her carotid artery was intense, and immediately she felt her mind go fuzzy, her arms almost too heavy to try to pry away the drone's vice grip. Her eyes landed on Chakotay's face. He didn't dare speak but mouthed the words 'I love you' to her just before a flash of light and a snap sounded, and everything was gone.

The drones were gone, the red alert alarms were silent, and the lighting had returned to normal.

Kathryn took a deep breath as her brain screamed for more oxygen. Chakotay was on his feet, eager to approach, but she held her hand up, watching as the elder Q, stern-faced as ever, approached his son with conviction.

"We were just getting to the good part," the young boy whined in aggravation to his father as his father approached him.

"If the Continuum's told you once, they've told you a thousand times: DON'T PROVOKE THE BORG!" He spat the words at his son, his own malice evident in his voice.

Chakotay, Kathryn could tell, was desperate to come to her, to touch her in some way, to make sure she was okay, but her eyes told him to wait, the softest of smiles pulling her lips up in a gesture only meant for her lover.

"Now...I want you to give Aunt Kathy your word; you won't do it again." Q turned expectantly towards Kathryn as if the word of a Q would fix everything. Feeling both babies fidgeting in her womb, she felt her anger well up once again.

"Oh, he won't do it again, because he's leaving," she squared off against the elder, "Now!"

Q looked slightly apprehensive, feeling the ice in Kathryn's voice. He glanced quickly at his son, and even more quickly at Chakotay, seeing the abject fury on the Commander's face, "Uh, excuse us son. The grownups need a moment in private." Q snapped his fingers and he and Kathryn vanished.

The young Q glanced around at the bridge crew, his lips turning up in a smirk as he chuckled to himself at seemingly being let off the hook. He took a step but was tugged backward by a fist grasping his bicep in a vice grip. "Oh no you don't," Chakotay growled out. "You and I are going to have a talk. Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

He pulled the young boy towards the conference room, pushing him inside and letting the door close behind them. Tom snickered in his seat, "I almost feel sorry for him."

=/\=

Kathryn and Q reappeared in her ready room, and it was only then that she let out a relieved sigh, feeling both babies fluttering wildly in her womb. Pressing her hand under her ribs, she let her icy gaze lift to Q. He could see the rage in her countenance just as she could read the unease in his.

"He really isn't so bad once you get to know him. He's just misunderstood."

Kathryn let out a huff, "He tried to kill my crew." She leaned forward until they were nearly nose to nose. Q flinched at her nearness, "He tried to kill my child."

Kathryn had never seen Q under such duress, and she would have laughed if she wasn't a millisecond away from screaming. "No one was hurt. I," he actually stuttered in his discomfort, "I repaired the damage to your ship. I even gave your pet Talaxian his voice back." He grinned then as if those deeds would erase the damage his son had caused. "Everything is just as it was."

Kathryn was furious with this entire situation, and Q's groveling was giving her a headache.

She sat down on her sofa, glaring at Q from across the room, "And how long do you think it will take your...son...to come up with another way to amuse himself?" She could only imagine what else the young boy could come up with, and she shuddered at the thought.

Q didn't have an answer, and he walked silently towards Kathryn, sitting down dejectedly beside her. Kathryn rested her chin in her hand, turning to face the omnipotent being, sighing out a rueful chuckle, "Why did you send him here? Please don't tell me it was a lesson for humanity. I've known you too long to believe that cock and bull line."

Q smiled at her, a genuine smile, "It was supposed to be a lesson for him," he glanced down at her stomach, where she still had her other hand rested. "May I?" She gave him a look of warning, but leaned back, pulling her hand away.

Q reached out gently and pressed his hand to the swell of her stomach, his face morphing into one of absolute wonder as he felt both babies moving about. Kathryn watched his face, surprised at his lack of comment or snarky quips.

"One of the simplest bipedal species in the galaxy, and you can still surprise me," He spoke almost reverently, and Kathryn wasn't sure what to say. "And all of that potential wasted," He spoke wistfully, and Kathryn was completely at a loss. Q seemingly realized this fact, and continued, "Think back to my last visit," he kept his eyes trained on her stomach, moving his hand to the right where her daughter was kicking angrily, "I made you the offer of a lifetime."

Kathryn scoffed, pushing his hand away from her stomach, "Asking me to mate with you was _hardly_ the offer of a lifetime." She clasped her hands beneath the swell of her pregnancy.

"You told me then that it had been a while, and that it would be a while longer. You made me believe that procreation of any kind wasn't something you were at all interested in," he nodded towards her burgeoning pregnancy, "Obviously that was a lie. Tell me, Kathy, how long did you wait before jumping in the sack with Chuckles?" He cringed, as if not really wanting to know the answer to that question.

Kathryn pushed herself to her feet, "That is none of your business, Q."

"Well, I think it is. You mated with him, and yet you refused to mate with me."

"I don't love you, Q. Don't you understand? Among our… 'simple bipedal species'... love is the most important reason for two people to come together. I love Chakotay. I will admit that I didn't plan on becoming pregnant, let alone carrying two at once, but that is what happened, and _that_ is an outcome that I do not regret."

Q furrowed his brow, remaining silent for a moment, "If you hadn't turned me down, I wouldn't have been forced to mate with that other Q." He pushed his bottom lip out for emphasis.

"For heaven's sake, what is your point?"

"My point is that my son was supposed to inspire peace and unity in the Continuum. Instead he's been wreaking havoc all over the galaxy, almost faster than I can clean up the mess he leaves behind." Q sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"And what do you and his mother do to punish him?" Q's shoulders fell.

"His mother has disowned him. She is so disgusted by his antics, she won't have anything to do with him anymore. I'm at my wit's end, Kathy. I just don't know what to do with him anymore. And judging by the state of your life, I figured you might want some practice in child-rearing."

Kathryn approached Q, placing a hand on each shoulder so she knew he was listening, "Well you figured wrong on that one." She sighed at his confused expression. "Q, you have to teach him that his actions have consequences. If all you do is fix his mistakes, he won't learn from them. You can't just dump him off on someone else and expect him to learn something." Q just lookeda ther, confused. "First off, you could start by spending time with him."

"Ugh," Q pulled a face, waiting for the punchline to Kathryn's sick joke. Her eyebrows merely went up, her lips pinching as she let him contemplate that.

"You need to set an example for him, and not just clean up his messes. Be the person you want him to be, and he will have no choice but to fall in line."

Q's face morphed easily into one of epiphany. "Of course! He'll see me for the marvel that I am and he'll idolize me. Then, he'll do _anything_ I say." He beamed at Kathryn. "Kathy, you're a genius!" He took her face into his hands and pressed his lips to hers in a loud, smacking kiss. Before she had a chance to pull away or slap him, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

=/\=

Chakotay emerged from the conference room alone and red-faced. Tom looked over at the sound of the door opening, noting the absence of the youngest member of the Continuum. "I take it you explained to him the reasons _not_ to stress out the woman carrying your child?"

Chakotay chuckled, his shoulders dropping from their pinched stance, "And yours. Yes, we had a little chat. He's gone now." Tom nodded. "I want a full sensor scan. Q made those Borg vanish from the ship, but I want to know if there are _any_ cubes on long-range sensors."

"Aye, sir." Tom began working the console before him.

"Harry, check to make sure the warp drive has no lasting damage. Mr. Tuvok, please check that weapons and shields are fully functioning." Chakotay stood frozen, his eyes on the viewscreen, almost anticipating the Borg's return.

"Weapons are back online. Shields functioning at one hundred percent." Chakotay nodded.

"Warp drive is online and fully functional. There's no sign of vented plasma. It's almost as if it didn't happen."

"I've done a full sensor sweep," Tom spoke just as Kathryn came out of her ready room, looking just as aggravated as Chakotay felt. "There's no more sign of any Borg vessels."

Kathryn came to stand beside Chakotay, feeling him relax beside her. She gave him the gentlest of smiles as she glanced around the bridge. "The boy?"

"He's gone," Chakotay answered, grinning himself as Kathryn's shoulders dropped as she visibly relaxed.

The weight of the last hour weighed heavily on her, and she felt even more exhausted than she did before she retreated to her quarters after breaking up Q's rave.

"I am going to our quarters," she sighed again, "You have the bridge." Chakotay nodded, watching as she retreated back towards the turbo lift.

Kathryn leaned against the wall after the doors closed. This whole mess with both Qs had interrupted her bath, and she was eager to get back to it. "Deck three," she called, closing her eyes as she anticipated slipping into the warm water once again.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn sank back into the warm water, opting for her jasmine-scented bath oil. She'd gone a little overboard with the bubbles, but she would be damned if she left this tub before they had all dissolved.

The only thing that would make it better would be if Chakotay would join her, but she knew he would want to stay alert on the bridge in case any more visitors showed up. Bless him for taking care of things so that she could relax. Normally she would have stayed beside him, if for no other reason than to be near him, but she was so damned tired. She was very much enjoying being pregnant, but she would be glad when it was over and she had her body to herself once again, as well as her stamina back.

"Computer, play Chopin Nocturne number one in B Flat Minor, set to continuous repeat." She let out a sigh as the computer complied, her bathroom filling with the soft classical piano music. She thought again briefly about comming Chakotay but knew that at this late hour, he wouldn't be too long before retiring from the bridge, allowing Gamma shift to take over. She closed her eyes, quickly drifting into the haze of half sleep as the music lulled her into much needed relaxation.

The babies had thankfully settled down after the adrenaline she had exposed them both to earlier, and she was glad that they were both calm now. She had commed the Doctor on her way back to her quarters, but he had assured her that a visit to sickbay was not necessary unless she insisted. She decided to leave it for now, opting to stop in tomorrow at some point, since she was due for her weekly prenatal visit anyways.

She hummed lightly along with the music, drifting in the warm water as she floated on a cloud of relaxation.

Finally…

A flash of light and a splash jolted her awake and she couldn't help but gasp when she opened her eyes to see...who else...the elder Q sitting in the water across from her, thankfully, still in his Starfleet uniform. He wore an expression of indignation.

"I take it back, you're _not_ a genius." He scoffed at her, "I should have known better than to take advice from a human." He shook his head as if berating a small child. Kathryn pressed her lips together, positively seething again. Could she not find one moment's peace?

"Q! You can't just barge in here at the merest whim." She raised her hands out of the water to press them to her face, a muffled moan sounding behind her fingers.

"Your plan didn't work. I smothered my son with affection, spent every waking minute with him, followed him around constantly." Kathryn shook her head at his words, wishing this was all some sort of perverse dream and she'd wake up with no sign of either Q having ever been on board.

That was not to be her luck.

"I tried to do like you said, but things have only gotten worse."

"You've been gone less than ten minutes." She felt the scowl on her face but knew it would certainly have no effect on the being before her.

Q scoffed at her, "Pfff, in your time, perhaps, but for a Q it's been years." Kathryn knew that to be an exaggeration but didn't correct him. She was too angry. "Kathy, now he's embarrassed to be seen with me," he genuinely looked sad about it, and Kathryn felt the whiplash of his emotions as they flashed before her, dragging her on this wild ride. "It's all your fault, you know."

"My fault?!"

Q leaned back against the opposite side of the tub as Kathryn, resting his arms against the sides, flicking his hand to fling the bubbles off. "Yes, _your_ fault." Q sighed, "How do you plan to fix it?"

Kathryn closed her eyes, an assortment of responses sliding through her mind. Finally, she settled on her least favorite, but it might be the best one to get Q to leave. "What happened after you left Voyager?"

"Well, Q got away from me and rearranged the tectonic plates of Bozel Prime."

Kathryn shook her head, "Did you punish him?"

Q huffed, crossing his arms in defiance, "Well I tried to get him to apologize to the Bozelians, but he got mad and stopped talking to me." His lip curved up in a smirk, "Some advice you gave me. Good luck raising your own biped with that kind of thinking."

"So you gave into him?" Q's demeanor turned to one of guilt. "Q, you have to set ground rules and stick to them, no matter what. Of _course__,_ he's not going to want to listen. He's a child. Children never make the right decision when the wrong one is more entertaining. It's your job as his father to teach him right from wrong, and to make him realize that there are consequences to each and every one of his actions."

Kathryn opened her mouth to say more, but at that moment, Chakotay entered the bathroom, his eyes focused on the PADD in his hand, "Kathryn, how are you-" his words choked off when he spotted Q sitting in the tub with her. In an act of pure animal masculinity, Chakotay tossed the PADD to the floor and grabbed the shoulders of Q's uniform, jerking him up and out of the water. Kathryn's mouth dropped open in surprise, but it would be a lie to say that she wasn't glad he was there. "Q, you need to stop this."

"Listen, Chuckles, Kathy and I were just-"

"No, Q. You listen. We need to have a talk." Though Q was securely on his feet Chakotay did not let go of his jacket. He glanced quickly at Kathryn, "Are you alright?"

Her countenance softened at the genuine concern on his face, "Yes, I'm fine." Chakotay nodded and then pulled Q out of the bathroom.

Once they were back out in the living area Chakotay finally let go. "Q, you have to stop bothering Kathryn with these trivial matters. It's not good for her and it's not good for the babies."

Q pursed his lips, snapping his fingers to change into a dry uniform. Chakotay was amazed the man didn't just snap himself out of the room and away. That was a good sign at least. "I'm not bothering her. She was helping me with Q."

Chakotay steepled his fingers and pressed them to his lips, contemplating the man before him, "I understand that Q, and I know what you are trying to do. I'd be glad to help you. I know Kathryn would be too. Hell, the whole crew will help you with him, but you have to stop showing up unannounced." Chakotay moved to the replicator and asked for two mugs of tea. He handed one to Q and was shocked when the omnipotent being took it from him. "Q, stress is nothing but trouble for expectant human mothers, and Kathryn is already under enough stress without you showing up with your own problems." Q's face scrunched up, "Now I know Kathryn, and how much she cares for every soul aboard this ship, and that includes you and Q." Chakotay took a sip of his tea.

"How about I make you a deal; if you leave Kathryn alone for the remainder of the night, I'll talk to her and we'll figure out a plan to help you with your son." Chakotay gave a soft chuckle, "I wouldn't mind spending some time with him myself. I'll take all the practice I can get before my little one comes along."

Q contemplated Chakotay's words for a moment, his forehead furrowed in concentration, "Well, I suppose there are worse things than leaving him with an oaf like you." Q studied Chakotay's face looking for any sign of deceit but saw only honesty. "You really love Kathy, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Chakotay stated it plainly, "And I want what's best for her, and right now, that's you...gone." Q opened his mouth, but Chakotay held up his hand, "No, until at least 0900 tomorrow, she is off limits to you and your son. And if you want to show up any time after that, just use the door chime. That's what it's there for." He leaned forward and lowered his voice, "It will go a lot farther in getting Kathryn to help you than showing up in her bathtub."

Q pondered that for a moment as well, "Look at you Chuckles; you're not as annoying as I thought. I suppose I have been putting Kathy out a bit, and I certainly wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her child, since she _did_ help me in getting mine." His lips turned up in a grin and he set down his untouched mug of tea. "Alright, I'll see you both in the morning." And with a snap of his fingers, he vanished.

Chakotay let out a sigh, picking up the mug and taking both of them back into the bathroom. Kathryn still sat in the tub but looked no where as relaxed as Chakotay wished she did. She cringed, "Is he gone?"

Chakotay sat on the edge of the tub and handed her the mug of tea, "Yes, he's gone, and he won't be back until 0900 tomorrow."

She took a sip of the tea, groaning softly as she leaned back against the wall of the tub, "How did you manage that?"

Chakotay smiled down at Kathryn, glad to finally have her alone and without the possibility of a red alert situation...at least as far as Q was concerned, "I told him that we would help him with his son...that the whole crew would help him, but only on the condition that he stop showing up out of nowhere, and give you and the babies time to relax." She let out a sigh.

"My hero," she pinched her nose between thumb and finger, "He is so exhausting, not to mention annoying." She glanced up at Chakotay, nodding her head towards the tub. "Care to join me, Commander?"

Chakotay grinned, pulling the zipper down on his jacket, "You seem to invite a lot of men into the bath with you these days, Kathryn." She barked out a laugh, watching eagerly as he divested himself of his clothing.

"Oh no, you're the only man I will ever invite into the bath with me. Some of them just show up uninvited." She sighed and leaned forward so Chakotay could climb in the water behind her. He pulled her gently to lean against him, one arm around her shoulders and the other hand resting on the swell of her pregnancy. "I have been waiting for this all day."

"I'm just glad you can finally relax. We will deal with the Qs tomorrow. Tonight is just for you."

Kathryn hummed her approval, tilting her head to beg a kiss, which Chakotay gladly bestowed. He grinned as he felt his daughter give his hand a soft thump even as Kathryn slowly drifted off to sleep. Chakotay would wake her in a while and help her get ready for bed, but for now, he sighed in contentment as she slept peacefully in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chakotay woke first the next morning, dressing and replicating breakfast for the two of them. It was 0810, and he wanted Kathryn up, awake, and having eaten breakfast before Q came back, no doubt with a crazy new notion of child-rearing. He was reading over the past week's efficiency reports when Kathryn came out from the bedroom, her bathrobe tied around her waist and a sleepy expression on her face; her lips drawing up in a soft smile when she saw breakfast waiting for her. With a soft hum in her throat, she granted Chakotay a good morning kiss before going to the bathroom for a quick sonic shower.

When Kathryn sat down to breakfast, Chakotay put the report down. "Any idea what advice you're going to give Q about his son?" Kathryn bit into a piece of toast, chewing and swallowing while she thought.

"Honestly, I don't _want _to give him advice. I want him to come up with his own ideas, and then maybe we can just...guide him towards good ideas." She took a sip of her tea, "Q needs to learn how to parent his son. If we keep telling him how to do it, he'll never be able to make good decisions on his own." Kathryn's gaze had drifted while she thought about it, and when her eyes came back to Chakotay, she furrowed her brow at the playful grin on his face. "What?"

Chakotay chuckled, "You're going to be an excellent mother." He leaned across the table and pecked her lips gently. Kathryn blushed, leaning back in her chair.

"Well," she was flustered by the compliment for a moment, "Our own little one should be much less trouble because we will raise her right from the very beginning." She grinned at Chakotay, "Though I have a feeling we're going to have trouble with her father. I have a feeling she'll have her daddy wrapped around her little finger from the moment she's born."

Chakotay chuckled, "Oh, she already does." He took a sip of tea, "You know, we've never really talked about this before...how we want to raise our daughter."

Kathryn looked stricken for a moment, "I hadn't really thought past feeding and changing diapers and lack of sleep on everyone's part." She wiped her mouth with her napkin before dropping it on her plate, "I take it you've thought beyond that?" He could sense trepidation in her voice and he smiled softly at her.

"Not far beyond that, actually. I just know that I want to teach her about her native heritage, help her eventually find her animal guide, teach her our meditation and prayer rituals."

Kathryn gave him an almost dreamy smile, "I want that for her too. I want you to teach her to cook since I certainly can't. You can teach her that it's okay to question the world around her."

Chakotay leaned across the table, taking her hands, "And you will teach her to be confident in herself, and to be curious about the world around her." Kathryn smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"She will have a ship full of teachers. B'Elanna will teach both girls about engineering, Tom will watch cartoons with them. Harry can teach them about music…" she paused, thinking about all the members of their crew, "Wow, our daughter is really lucky to be born into such a vast family," Kathryn felt emotions burn in her eyes.

Chakotay nodded, "She is already blessed beyond measure." he paused, "Have you given any thought to a name? We haven't really talked about that either, and we only have a few months to decide."

Kathryn grinned, "I have a few ideas, but I'm afraid you might find them silly."

Chakotay smiled back at her, "Try me."

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway," the Doctor cut through the moment, and Kathryn let go of Chakotay's hand to tap her comm badge.

"Go ahead Doctor." Kathryn gave Chakotay an apologetic look, but knew they could continue this conversation later.

"Captain, could you and Commander Chakotay please report to sickbay? It is time for your weekly prenatal checkup, and I have someone here who would like to talk to you." The Doctor spoke with obvious irritation in his voice.

"On our way," Kathryn spoke, standing up and smoothing her maternity uniform over her growing stomach. "We'll talk more tonight, okay?"

"Deal."

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay entered sickbay to find Q in the corner, looking into a petri-dish, and the Doctor was watching him, a look of disapproval on his face. Kathryn knew that the _someone_ The Doctor had referred to was Q, but she was glad at least that he'd kept to his word, not barging in on her or appearing out of nowhere. She could much more easily handle his visits if he was better behaved. Q looked up when they entered, tossing the petri-dish down on the workstation.

"Kathy, you're positively glowing this morning. I never told you before, but pregnancy looks good on you," he beamed at her. Kathryn wasn't sure of his sincerity, but since his son wasn't around to bring disaster down upon them, and Q wasn't in her bathtub, she'd take it.

"Thank you Q. Good morning to you too. Can whatever you have to say wait until after I check in with The Doctor?" Kathryn knew of Q's eagerness to deal with his son, and though she wondered where the younger Q was, she knew she'd find out sooner or later.

"Absolutely. I'll just stay right over here and keep quiet. You go on with whatever you had planned," he giggled to himself, picking up the petri-dish again and flipping it back and forth from hand to hand. Kathryn knew whatever he was up to was not good, but the Doctor didn't say anything so she ignored him for the moment, moving to the biobed that had been unofficially designated for her. The Doctor left many of the instruments there, and it had been lowered slightly to make it easier for her to climb up on, since her coordination wasn't what it was several months ago, along with the fact that the extra weight was more difficult to lift.

Chakotay stood at the head of the bed in silence while the Doctor did the preliminary examination with the medical tricorder. He was not at all needed for these appointments, but once the Doctor was finished, he always let them listen to the heartbeat for a moment, and that was what Chakotay always looked forward to the most.

"Alright Captain, your protein levels are a bit on the low side, so we may have to increase your daily dosage. At this point I don't see it affecting rate of pregnancy, but this far along," he paused, glancing over at Q, then back to Kathryn, "Would you like me to ask him to leave until we are finished?"

Kathryn glanced over at Q, still observing the petri-dish. He wasn't watching her, but she knew he could hear everything being said. She also knew he would know what was being said, no matter where on the ship he was. "No, it's fine. Go ahead, Doctor."

"Alright, well, I was going to say that an increase in the dose of the protein will probably cause increased hormone fluctuations. I don't have to tell you how...emotional Klingons can be, let alone pregnant ones. The elevated levels of serum protein is one of the main causes. I'm afraid that will be a side effect you may have to deal with for the duration of your pregnancy." Kathryn nodded, not looking forward to that, but thankful that mood swings hadn't been a problem thus far.

"On a happier note, your own pregnancy is progressing remarkably well, and your daughter has more or less caught up to the Paris/Torres baby. I have no doubt that you will give birth to them both at the same time," he glanced down at the tricorder, "in roughly two and a half months."

"So soon?" Kathryn was shocked. She knew Tom and B'Elanna's baby was doing well and was very healthy, but had no idea that her own little one had matured so quickly over such a short amount of time. "Are you certain?"

"Quite. A normal Klingon pregnancy is twenty eight to thirty two weeks. With the Paris baby being only one quarter Klingon, that gives us some wiggle room on that number. And with you taking the protein supplement every morning, that cuts your pregnancy down from forty weeks to around thirty four to thirty five. Nature will obviously dictate those numbers for us when the time comes, but I am confident that your baby will be ready to deliver whenever the Paris baby is."

Kathryn felt Chakotay's hand slide into hers before she even sought him out. Chakotay knew this part of the situation was still not easy for Kathryn to stomach. She didn't like the idea of her own pregnancy being accelerated, regardless of the fact that the Doctor told her that her baby was completely healthy. Chakotay knew that she could handle it, and had been handling it, but he also knew that she didn't like it.

So he held her hand, lending whatever strength he could to ease her discomfort, smiling to himself when she squeezed his hand.

"I'll reprogram your replicator for the adjusted dose of the protein, but give you a booster this morning to get your levels up" the Doctor administered a hypospray and then punched several commands into his computer console before retrieving the device that Chakotay had been waiting to see. Kathryn unzipped her uniform jacket and lay back, allowing the Doctor to place the small device on her stomach.

Immediately the space around them was filled with the loud fluttering of the baby's heartbeat, and Chakotay felt emotions burn in his eyes at the sound. It wasn't that he didn't know she was there; it was evident every day from Kathryn's growing stomach and appetite, to the soft and not so soft bumps he felt whenever he lay his hand on her belly. There was just something about hearing her heartbeat, strong and healthy, that always warmed the special place in his heart that was designated just for his daughter.

Kathryn closed her eyes and just took in the sound of her daughter's heartbeat; for as much as she didn't like certain aspects of this seemingly rushed pregnancy, all of her trepidation faded into the background when she was able to spend these precious moments with Chakotay and the audible evidence of their growing child.

"That's extraordinary," Q spoke, much closer now than he had been during her examination. Kathryn startled, opening her eyes to look up at the omnipotent being. "For as simple as you bipeds are, I must admit there are many aspects of your existence that I find utterly fascinating." Q then stood silently and listened, as they all did, to the fluttery heartbeat. "Remarkable," Q whispered, watching Kathryn's stomach.

"Q, just because your son was conceived and brought into being in a different way than our daughter doesn't make him any less remarkable. Your son is special in his own way; because he is the first child born in the continuum, and because he is _your_ son."

"You may be right, Kathy," Q pursed his lips, "But we've got to teach him respect and responsibility, and that there are consequences to his actions," he snickered, looking over at the Doctor and then back to Kathryn, "Are you done here?"

Chakotay was a touch irritated for Q interrupting this moment, but he let it slide because he knew as soon as they helped him with his problem, he would be gone. Kathryn sat up and re-zipped her jacket. "Yes, Q. We are done, as long as the Doctor is finished. The EMH nodded and moved back to his office, clearly also frustrated with Q's meddling.

"Good! Now, Kathy, Chuckles, come and see what I've done." he snickered again, nearly giddy, and Kathryn and Chakotay shared a glance, knowing whatever he was up to was no good. He moved back to the table he'd been standing beside, picking up the petri-dish again, staring into the slimy green contents of the disc.

Chakotay and Kathryn stood silently, watching and waiting for Q to speak, but all he did was grin at them. "I think that's long enough," Q spoke proudly, and with a snap of his fingers his son appeared before them, a look of abject horror on his face.

"What was that for?!" The young Q rounded on his father, seeming to not even notice Kathryn or Chakotay standing there as well.

Q just smirked at his son, "What, didn't like your life as an Oprelian amoeba?"

"No, it was awful. I was slimy and shapeless and there was nothing to eat but paramecia," he made a gagging sound in his throat, and Kathryn was sure she heard Chakotay chuckle softly beside her.

"Well then," Q quipped, "I'm sure you'll do whatever it takes to keep from returning to that state of being, yes?" His son eyed him nervously.

"What are you talking about?" The young man questioned, glancing for the first time at Kathryn and Chakotay.

"Yes, Q, what _are _you talking about?" Kathryn asked, trying to figure his line of thinking.

"I'm talking about you spending the rest of your life as an amoeba if you don't straighten up. The Continuum and I have decided that if you don't become a model Q, that is exactly what your fate will be," he giggled behind his teeth, his smile drawing wider. "You have seven days here with the Captain to straighten up, or it's a single-celled life for you, young man."

Kathryn felt her stomach drop, "Wait a minute. I thought we agreed that _you_ were going to take a more active role as his father, Q." Q cringed, turning to face her.

"I've thought about it for some time now, and I think it's still better to leave him here with you and Chuckles," Q turned to Chakotay, "You said yourself you wanted practice in child-rearing. Here's your chance."

"Out of the question," Kathryn shouted, holding up both hands. Even _she _was surprised at her outburst, figuring maybe those Klingon hormones were stronger and faster acting than she thought. "Q, I will agree to help you with your son, but you will be here every step of the way." She glanced between father and son, "Q," she looked at the elder, "You will stay and work with your son during the next seven days because if he fails to grow and mature, it will be on you for abandoning him just as much as it's on him for not making a genuine effort."

Chakotay wanted to applaud Kathryn's gumption and her willingness to stand up to Q, but instead, he kept quiet, knowing this was her enterprise and he would help her however she asked.

Q pouted to himself for a moment before nodding sullenly, "Alright, Kathy, you win. If Junior fails, I don't want the Continuum to think I had anything to do with it." The younger Q scoffed, walking a few steps away before turning around.

"Have fun then Q. See you in seven days," the younger Q smirked, snapping his fingers…

...and nothing happened. He snapped them again with the same result. His father sniggered and Kathryn looked over at him questioningly.

"The Continuum has decided to relieve you of your powers for the next week."

The young Q's jaw dropped open, as did Kathryn's. Chakotay stood silently, trying not to laugh at the look of dumbfoundedness on their faces. Q's son's shoulder's dropped as he acquiesced to his fate. Kathryn shook her head, "Alright, Commander, you take this one," she pointed at the young Q. "I'll take this one," she motioned to his father, "And we'll meet at 1300 hours in the mess hall for lunch."

Chakotay nodded, gesturing for the young man to follow him. Once they were out of sickbay, Kathryn turned to Q. "You and I need to talk."


	21. Chapter 21

"So, Uncle Chuckles, what sort of torture are you going to put me through?" Q scoffed, still irritated with his father having taken away his powers. Whether Q's decision or the Continuum's, the younger Q clearly thought it wasn't fair, and was making it known in his demeanor and attitude.

Chakotay stopped walking and spun on the spot, immediately towering over the young boy. "My name is Chakotay. Not Chuckles...Chakotay. _You_ can call me Commander. One of the first lessons you are going to learn with me is respect. And you need to start showing it, and start earning it, and until you do," Chakotay reached up and began pulling pips off of Q's uniform. The young boy, knowing he had no powers to fight it, stood there and took the reprimand, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Once all four were removed, Chakotay held them in the palm of his hand so Q could see them, "I'm going to hold on to these, and _you_ are going to earn them back." He began walking again, speeding up a bit when he knew Q was following behind him.

"I don't understand the point of all this. I'm not going to disrupt anyone here anymore. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life as an amoeba."

Chakotay stopped in front of the holodeck access panel, "There is a very important point to all of this, and living or not living as an amoeba isn't it." Q stomped his foot defiantly.

"Well then what _is _the point...Commander?" He sneered out the words.

Chakotay let the faintest grin pull his lips up, "That is for you to figure out." He turned to the panel, "Computer, run Diplomacy scenario 12-Alpha." The panel chirped in acknowledgement and the doors opened. Chakotay gestured for Q to enter ahead of him, before following the boy inside.

Arguing voices could be heard getting nearer, and when they came around the corner, a large table was set before them, surrounded by seemingly quite angry people. Chakotay had run this program a half dozen times with various crew members, and was very curious how Q would handle it. "Computer, freeze program. Alright, Q, what do you see?"

Q quirked his lip, his eyes sliding over all the faces, "I see a Nausicaan, a Cardassian," he was pointing as he spoke, "Bolian, Romulan, Ferengi and Bajoran. So?"

"So," Chakotay spoke, "they are all arguing over the mining rights of a planetoid. They all have a substantial claim to those rights, and it's your job to settle the dispute. And before you say it, I know you couldn't care less about these alien races getting along, and I know that you know it's just a simulation."

"Exactly. These aliens mean nothing to me. What do I care if they fight? I'm a Q."

"Yes, and as Q, they should _all_ mean something to you, because it is _your_ job to keep order in the galaxy. Were this a real life situation, a failure to resolve this scenario could lead to devastating results with rippling effects over the entire Alpha quadrant, and that _should_ mean something to you." Chakotay was shocked when he saw a genuine look of guilt flit across the young man's face.

Q walked around, taking in the demeanor of each represented species present before coming back to Chakotay, "Alright."

"Let's run the first simulation together, until you've got a feel for it."

Q furrowed his brow, crossing his arms again, "I don't need your help. I can do it on my own."

Chakotay thought briefly on insisting, but decided against it. If Q wanted to set himself up for failure, Chakotay would let him. Chakotay would wait until Q asked for help...something he very much needed to realize that he _needed_...help from others.

"Alright, if you think you can do it alone, I'll leave you to it. I'll be back in thirty minutes to check your progress." Q waved snottily at him as he left. Chakotay heard him start the program back up as he exited the holodeck.

=/\=

Kathryn sat back in the chair in her ready room, sipping on a cup of tea. Q sat on the sofa looking dour and defeated. Kathryn chuckled to herself. He had put up quite a fight, but in the end he had lost, and had agreed that he _did_ need help and advice in raising his son, and agreed to relinquish his own powers as well for the next week. Kathryn felt quite proud of herself and wondered how Chakotay was fairing with the younger Q. She had every confidence in his abilities, but was still curious how much of a fight the boy had put up. She wasn't even sure what Chakotay's plans were for him.

"Kathy, couldn't I maybe just _tell_ Q that I've given up my powers?" Kathryn's eyes flew up to him and he sunk back into the seat. "Bad idea. Just a thought." He sighed, pressing his lips out in a pout before letting out a sigh, "Kathy, can I ask you something?"

That wasn't at all what Kathryn was expecting, "Of course you can." She got up with a soft groan at the extra weight, moving to sit beside Q on the sofa, turning slightly to face him.

He glanced from her face down to her stomach and back, "What made you want to have a child?" He looked genuinely curious, "The fate of your race didn't depend on your procreation, so what made you want to go through all of that when there is no point to it?"

Kathryn opened her mouth to tell him it wasn't any of his business, but then closed it again. If she was expecting so much from him, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to give of herself as well. "To be completely honest Q, we didn't mean to procreate. Chakotay and I didn't enter into our relationship with the idea of having a child. That was...an accident on both of our parts."

Q had a glimmer in his eyes, but seemed to realize that this wasn't the time to be trite or condescending. He pondered her words for a moment, "But you're happy?"

Kathryn smiled, surprised that she was actually enjoying this conversation with Q, "I've never been happier. I am having a child with the man I love. And to correct your previous statement, though the human race isn't dependent on the birth of my daughter, her birth will be anything but pointless.

"She will be the perfect combination of Chakotay and myself, and may well go on to Captain this ship after I am gone. Every soul born aboard this ship, or any other ship, or on any planet for that matter has value, as does your son. But you need to start treating him that way."

Q cringed slightly, but looked down at Kathryn's stomach again, "I guess I always thought of him as a means to an end." His eyes moved back up to her face.

"If you think of your son as merely a means to an end, imagine all that you will miss." He looked perplexed and she wanted to shake some sense into him. "Q," she set her tea down and faced him completely, "You have the opportunity to better yourself and your son. I know you weren't raised the same way that I was, but that doesn't mean this isn't an opportunity for you to fix your mistakes and shortcomings through him." She held up her hand to stop his retort, "Yes, Q. Your shortcomings. We all have them, even omnipotent beings such as yourself. This is your opportunity to right every wrong, through your son."

Q thought about that for a moment, keeping silent for far longer than Kathryn was prepared for. "That's a heady tonic to be sure." Kathyrn nodded.

"Yes it is, and it shouldn't be taken lightly. I know your flair for the dramatic Q, and I don't think it would be advantageous to go that route with your son. Yes, as his father you do hold that power, especially being a Q. But you have to remember to be a role model for him. Be the man you want him to be, and he will have no choice but to follow suit." Kathryn picked up her tea, taking another generous sip. "So, it's 1230. I have a few reports to go over, and I want you to head to the mess hall now. I'll be there shortly, and we can all have lunch together and discuss plans."

Q stood up, but gave Kathryn a soft smile, "You really are one of a kind, Kathy. I'll deny it if anyone asks, but Chuckles is a very lucky man."

Kathryn felt her cheeks flush, "Thank you, Q. I tend to think I'm the lucky one. Now get out of here so I can finish my work," she gave him a half smile, watching as he nodded before heading out the door.

She took her tea back to her desk, sitting down and picking up a PADD. She began reading over the reports from astrometrics. They had detected large amounts of xeno-radiation with pockets of thorophasic energy near a J class planet roughly two days away at current speeds. B'Elanna had hoped they could use the ramscoop to collect and refine it; it seemed to have the same energy signature as dilithium while having an atomic density less than a third that of dilithium, and Kathryn needed to look over the reports before giving the go ahead to alter course and begin the retrieval procedure.

However, her thoughts drifted away from thorophasic energy and back to the Qs. She was extremely proud of the elder Q and his seeming receptiveness to her ideas. She wondered how things were going with Chakotay and the younger Q. She was just about to tap her comm badge to call for an update when her ready room door chime went off. "Come in."

Chakotay entered, his face lifting into a smile when his eyes landed on Kathryn. He held his own mug of tea in his hands, coming to sit down across from Kathryn. "Where's Q?" He spoke as he relaxed into the chair on the other side of her desk.

"He's on his way to the mess hall." She cocked a playful eye at him, "What about our younger omnipotent guest. Aren't you supposed to be helping him?"

Chakotay finished his own tea and set the mug down, "He said he doesn't need my help. He's fine on his own."

"And you accepted that?" Kathryn looked genuinely flabbergasted and Chakotay couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of him.

"Of course not. He's determined to do it on his own, so he can fail on his own. Then he will have to _ask _for help."

Kathryn relaxed back into her seat, her grin spreading, "I should have known." She glanced at the chronometer on the wall, "We have to meet them in ten minutes in the mess hall."

Chakotay stood up and moved to stand before her, "What should we do with those ten minutes?"

Kathryn held her hands out, allowing Chakotay to help her to her feet. As soon as she was upright she pushed him backwards until his back was against the bulkhead, pressing into him as she turned her lips up for a kiss.

Chakotay groaned low in his throat as Kathryn's tongue slid against the seam of his lips, begging entry. He enjoyed the taste of her as her tongue swept through his mouth, her body pressing into him as best she could with her belly in the way.

Finally a need for oxygen forced Chakotay to pull away, already frustrated that they couldn't go any farther in the short amount of time that they had. "You're a tease, Kathryn. You shouldn't start things we can't finish."

She grinned up at him, pressing her bottom lip out in a gentle pout. "We can be quick."

Chakotay groaned even as he sighed, "The things I want to do to you would take longer than the now eight minutes that we have. Besides," he pressed another kiss to her lips, "you and those girls need to eat, and we need to see how Q is doing with his holo-scenario." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "But wait until tonight and I'll show you all of the things we don't have time for now.

Taking his hand, Kathryn pulled Chakotay to the door and though she let go when they exited into the corridor, she leaned her shoulder into him as they walked to the turbolift that would take them to the holodeck.


	22. Chapter 22

Kathryn and Chakotay headed towards the holodeck to see how Q was handling the diplomatic negotiations, and as they approached, she heard Chakotay chuckle under his breath. "What is it?"

Chakotay grinned as they stopped near the outer control panel, pointing at the small indicator light that was softly flashing green. "I modified the program, on the off chance that Q would try to simply change the behavioral subroutines of the characters. If he tried to make them more agreeable, it would have the opposite effect. Apparently he tried just that," Chakotay motioned at the blinking light, "I also added an indicator here so I'd know what I was walking back in on." Kathryn's jaw dropped even as her lips turned up.

"You wicked man. I love it." She pressed her own lips together to keep her laughter from bubbling out. "Let's go rescue him before they murder him." Chakotay nodded, his hand at her lower back as they entered the holodeck.

"Computer, freeze program," Chakotay spoke when they were inside. Kathryn had to bite the inside of her lip to keep her face impassive. The sight before her was _hugely_ amusing.

Q looked utterly terrified, held aloft by the Cardassian character. Several chairs were overturned. It appeared as though the Ferengi and the Bolean were engaged in a fist fight, and the Nausicaan had a dagger drawn, bearing down on Q. It took Q a moment to realize that the program was frozen, but when he did, his eyes went wide when he spotted Kathryn and Chakotay. "Aunt Kathy, help me!"

Kathryn smirked, looking up at Chakotay. He grinned and nodded. "Computer, end program." Q instantly dropped to the floor, stumbled, and caught himself against the bulkhead.

"I tried that, but it didn't work." He brushed his pants off and straightened his jacket, revolted.

"I made a few modifications to the program before hand," Chakotay looked on, his face serene. Kathryn was thoroughly enjoying this interaction, wishing she had thought of it herself. Q looked disgusted. "Now, would you like to try it again, or would you like to come with us to meet your father for lunch?"

"Anything but this," Q huffed, leaving the holodeck ahead of them.

After that hiccup, and a few other little...bumps in the road, Q began to slowly make progress. It was a 'one step forward, two steps back' kind of progress, but he was trying. After Kathryn had discovered that Icheb had written Q's essay that Kathryn had assigned him, and that he was shirking some of his duties, his father had a long talk with him that Kathryn and Chakotay were not privy to, but one that must have had a big impact on the boy, because for the rest of the week, Q was mostly a model crew member.

Kathryn had found him jogging the lower decks with Tuvok on more than one occasion, helping B'Elanna in engineering, and taking flying lessons with Tom and Icheb.

It was the fifth day when Kathryn arrived back to her quarters after having a long talk with Q senior; the two of them developed a plan to see if Q's character had improved enough to return to the Continuum.

Icheb had told Kathryn earlier that day that the younger Q had spoken several times about wanting to take the Delta Flyer out on his own, without Tom's supervision. Icheb had of course warned that he was not allowed to do so, but that only seemed to make the young omnipotent being even more eager. Kathryn was afraid that, despite his progress, he might try something foolish, so Kathryn, along with Q and Icheb's help, had formed a plan in case he did just that.

Kathryn dropped down on the sofa, resting her head on the back and shutting her eyes. Though it had been an interesting week having both Q's aboard, it had been long and tiring, and Kathryn could feel that her nerves were a little rough around the edges. She would be glad when this whole incident was over. Though there were many aspects of the Qs that she enjoyed, they were a handful, and having two of them aboard was extremely tiring.

"What took you so long?" Chakotay spoke in front of her. Her lips drew up into a smile, though she left her eyes shut.

"Mmm, hatching a plan with Q to see if his son is ready to take his place in the Continuum." She pressed her fingers into her stomach where her daughter was currently practicing her somersaults. "One final test for our young companion." She finally opened her eyes to see Chakotay before her, already in his pajama pants and freshly showered. He sat down beside her and pressed a kiss to her lips before drawing her into his side.

"Do you think he will pass?"

Kathryn sighed as she leaned into him as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"I hope so. I think when it comes down to the wire, he will do the right thing." She sighed, "I think we will find out tomorrow."

And find out they did.

After Q _did_ in fact take the Delta Flyer without permission and create a flexture in space, he returned nearly as quickly with an injured Icheb. No one else but Chakotay knew that it was a ruse, and tensions were high, especially when Kathryn traveled back through the rift with the young man to try to gleen help for Icheb from the race of aliens that had injured him in the first place.

It had come down to the wire, but when the Chokuzon had agreed to help Icheb on the condition that Kathryn would be punished for Q's behavior instead of Q, the young man had put himself between Kathryn and the alien. He'd agreed to the punishment, if it would spare Icheb and Kathryn.

That was it...the reaction they had all been hoping for. Kathryn had let out a sigh as Q appeared where the Chokuzon had been. It was revealed that this had been the young man's final test, and in Q's eyes and Kathryn's, he'd passed with flying colors.

Though the Continuum didn't agree at first, Q easily persuaded them that his son would join the Continuum, or it would lose them both. Apparently that wasn't an option, because not long after, both Qs had their powers back, and the younger of the two was welcomed back home.

And now Kathryn stood in her quarters in front of her mirror in her dress uniform, adjusting her hair before the banquet. She had Neelix fix an absolute feast, and everyone was invited to celebrate Q's victory. "Ready, Kathryn? It's time to go." Chakotay spoke from the living room. Smoothing down her maternity jacket, she exited the bathroom.

Kathryn grinned at the sight of Chakotay in his dress uniform. Humming in appreciation she turned her lips up to his begging a kiss. "I forgot how handsome you are in that thing. I was never able to tell you before." Chakotay's eyebrows went up as he grinned down at her.

"If I had known you appreciated it so much, I'd have found occasion to wear it more often," she chuckled, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

The mess hall was packed with crewmen; nearly everyone had turned up to celebrate. Though Q senior knew of Kathryn's plan, his son thought they were meeting for one last meal before they left Voyager. Kathryn and Chakotay arrived with five minutes to spare. Everyone was anxiously waiting, and when the doors finally opened when Q arrived, the room exploded in applause and cheers.

To say that Q was surprised was an understatement, but his genuine smile as he realized the celebration was for him warmed her heart. She stood against the wall with Chakotay, allowing Q a moment to receive congratulations and well wishes from the crew. His father entered the mess hall after him, coming to stand beside Kathryn. "This is pretty over the top, Kathy. I don't want Junior getting a big head over all this."

Kathryn grinned, "He's earned it. You both put in a lot of work this week, and it shows. You should be proud of him." They both watched for a moment as Q shook hands with Icheb and then Tom, receiving a hug from B'Elanna.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I _am_ proud of him." Q cringed, "Don't tell him I said so." Kathryn shook her head with a chuckle.

"I won't, but you should. He needs to know that he has your support, and not because he's a Q, but because he is your son." Q sighed.

"You're right, as always." Kathryn watched as he smiled at his son, moving to stand beside him. Kathryn decided that it was time. She moved to the center of the room, raising her hands slightly to get everyone's attention. The room slowly fell silent and all eyes landed on Kathryn.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. As you all know, it's been an interesting week as far as weeks go on Voyager, but we are here to celebrate the hard work and strong character of our new friend, Q." She motioned at the young man, and the room broke out into applause. The youngest Q was shocked, but a genuine smile broke out on his face as he received several more handshakes and pats on the back. "He has proven over the last week that great things are possible if you put your mind to it, and he has made some lifelong friends here. He has shown incredible dedication to the task, bravery, and strength of character." She reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out a metal star. Turning to face the young man, she held up the decoration. "Q, it is my privilege to award you with the Starfleet Medal of Honor." She pinned it on his uniform, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'm so proud of you."

Pulling back, Kathryn herself clapped as Q looked down at the star on his uniform jacket, his cheeks flushing. She moved back to stand beside Chakotay, giving him a nod.

Chakotay moved forward, standing before Q. The young man looked up from his decoration, his features morphing from pride to trepidation. "I told you, on your first day here, that you had to earn and show respect. Do you remember that?" Q nodded, leaning away from Chakotay slightly, not knowing where the conversation was going. Chakotay smiled as he reached into his own pocket, pulling out the four pips he'd taken away from Q a week ago. "I've been holding onto these, and I want you to know...that I am extremely proud of your progress this week, and in my estimation, you have more than earned these back." Chakotay began to put the pips back on Q's uniform collar. When there was only one left, he stopped, holding up the last pip. "I want you to hold onto this one," he placed the small piece of metal in the boy's hand, "as a reminder that there is always more we can do to better ourselves," Chakotay leaned in, "And there's only room for one Captain on Voyager," both men chuckled as Chakotay shook his hand. "I'm very proud of you, Q."

The room erupted in applause once again, and both Qs were rendered speechless. Kathryn moved towards the elder of the two and grinned up at him as he applauded his son, "I'm proud of you as well, Q. You've grown a lot over these last few days. He's lucky to have you as a father."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kathy," he dropped his arm over Kathryn's shoulder and gave her a dramatic squeeze.

=/\=

It was a celebration, the likes of which the crew of Voyager hadn't seen in a long time, and though it was a celebration for Q, everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. Food and beverage was never ending and Kathryn waited for the crowd to slowly dwindle, but it did not.

She and Chakotay sat at a table in the corner, watching Q and his father enjoy themselves. Chakotay leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Did you ever think in a million years that you would be throwing a celebration onboard for a Q?" She guffawed loudly, shaking her head.

"No, definitely not. But I'm glad it worked out this way. I remember hearing of Jean Luc's interactions with Q, and always dreading running into the man, but now that I've gotten to know him, I would have to say...he isn't as bad as I thought." Chakotay nodded silently, "I'm not saying I'd want him to be a permanent installment on this ship, but a visit every once in a while is nice."

"I would have to say I agree. For as much hassle as he's been sometimes, when it comes right down to it, he means well...in his own eccentric way, he means well."

Kathryn nodded, watching the festivities. It had been a stressful week for her and for Chakotay, but it had been a stressful week for the entire crew. She was glad to watch them all unwind and enjoy the evening. After another twenty or so minutes, however, she decided that she had had enough for the day. She was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Chakotay and sleep. She had a later duty shift tomorrow and was looking forward to a lazy morning. She whispered as much in Chakotay's ear before moving to get up.

Several of the crew and the elder Q noticed her heading for the door and much of the chatter died down. Kathryn realized many eyes were on her as she prepared to leave, "I'm afraid our youngest two crew members have decided to call it an evening," she pressed a palm to her belly for emphasis, eliciting chuckles from many crew nearby, "Stay as long as you like, everyone, and enjoy yourselves. We will be at full stop until tomorrow at 1300." Everyone cheered and conversations began again. Kathryn watched as both Qs approached. It was the elder, however, who spoke first.

"I hate to see you leave the party, Kathy." Q dropped his arm over her shoulder again, and she didn't pull away, "I wanted to thank you again for all of your help this week with Junior here." He dropped his other arm over the shoulders of his son. "We couldn't have done it without you." Kathryn grinned at the pair.

"You both put in a lot of hard work this week. I'm proud of you." The younger Q pulled away from his father and snapped his fingers. With a flash of light a large bouquet of red roses appeared in his arms.

"For you, Aunt Kathy. Just a small thank you for all of your help this week, and for believing in me when no one else did." Kathryn took the roses, holding them to her nose for a moment to breathe in their fragrance.

"Thank you," she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the young man's cheek, "Now go enjoy your party." Q grinned before moving away from his father and back to where Icheb was waiting for him. The elder Q turned to face Kathryn once again.

"I have something for you. I've done a little homework," he snapped his fingers and a PADD appeared. He handed it to Kathryn. She read over the device, Chakotay reading over her shoulder. Her mouth dropped open.

"Q, this will take years off of our journey home."

Q smiled, "I could just send you all the way, I know, but what kind of example would that be setting for my son?"

Kathryn chuckled, handing the PADD to Chakotay before leaning in to give Q a hug as well, "Fair point. I appreciate this very much."

Q nodded, turning to rejoin the festivities, "Oh, Kathy. Once your little rugrat is born, just give us a shout if you need any help raising her." He winked before turning away.

Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other, speechless for a moment before dissolving into laughter as the mess hall doors shut behind them as they left.


	23. Chapter 23

"Chakotay, help me," Kathryn spoke from where she rested on the lounger in their bedroom. Chakotay stifled a grin as he turned to look at her. She was honing in on month seven of her pregnancy, and the babies were definitely healthy and growing. She didn't often sit in the lounger, for the very reason that she called out for Chakotay now. She wasn't able to get up out of it on her own.

Chakotay entered the bedroom, lifting up her feet so that he could sit down, resting her legs in his lap. He began massaging the ball of her left foot gently as he grinned at her, "I don't know, I like having you at my mercy." He gave a provocative wiggle of his eyebrows, causing her to laugh. She gave out a sigh as she rested her hands on the large swell of her belly.

"I can't believe I have to keep them in there for another two months," she furrowed her brow as she looked at the roundness of her pregnancy, "There's barely enough room in there as it is. What if I get to the point where I can't even get out of my chair on the bridge without help?"

Chakotay switched his attention to her other foot, "No one on the bridge will fault you for that." He leaned forward to press a kiss to her knuckles, "And that's exactly why we are having the meeting with Tuvok and the Doctor this morning. We want to plan out the command structure going forward, since you will be taking shorter duty shifts when at all possible, and when the baby comes, we will both take time off. Tuvok has already agreed to a shared command of Voyager."

Kathryn's eyes went wide at that, "You've already been plotting a mutiny against me before the babies are even here?" Her tone was stern but forgiving, and Chakotay's grin grew wider.

"Just making sure that the mother of my child will be well taken care of before, during and after the birth of my daughter." His face turned serious, "Kathryn, I've never met anyone who can do the things that you do, but I love you, and I want to make sure that you are healthy, and as relaxed as possible so that you can take care of those two little ones.

"Remember, Tom and B'Elanna are counting on you to not overdo anything. They are expecting a healthy baby at the end of this too," he grinned, easily dodging the hand that swatted at him.

"I know that, Chakotay, and I want to do what's best," she sighed, a frown forming at the corners of her mouth, "I've just never been in this kind of situation before; of not being able to do what needs to be done for my ship and crew."

"Right now, as it gets closer to crunch time, your main job is to take care of the two most important crew members on this ship. Let the rest of us worry about Voyager."

"I know, you're right, and I will. But I can't guarantee I'll enjoy it all the time."

Chakotay chuckled again, his dimples framing his lips as they opened, "No one says you have to." He slid out from under Kathryn's legs and helped her to her feet, pecking her lips as she stood up, "Now, come on, let's go meet Tuvok and the Doctor."

As they walked the corridor towards Chakotay's office, Chakotay marveled to himself at just how short Kathryn was without her boots on. They had become nearly impossible for her to put on in the last week, so she grudgingly switched to maternity flats. She had argued vehemently against them, but when the pain of wearing the boots for an entire shift became so intense that she nearly sobbed when she took them off one night, she had agreed. Chakotay never said another word about it, and never would. Be that as it may, he silently enjoyed this fierce and mighty woman, nearly three inches shorter than normal, but still the revered Captain Janeway. It made him love her that much more.

They arrived last, and Chakotay wasn't surprised. Kathryn also wasn't walking as quickly these days. Tom had mentioned the word waddle to Chakotay and had promptly received a punch in the arm from his wife. Kathryn, thank goodness, had not been privy to the conversation, or Tom may have spent a few nights in the brig. They had decided on Chakotay's office for this meeting because it was closest to Kathryn's quarters. Tuvok stood beside the desk and the Doctor sat relaxed on the sofa, but stood up when the command team entered. Kathryn hadn't really thought to include the Doctor in this meeting, but it was Tuvok's suggestion that perhaps the EMH be consulted for Kathryn's end of pregnancy and maternity leave plans. Though she was still two months away from her estimated due date, both babies were growing rapidly, and the Doctor had confirmed at her last weekly appointment that she could go into labor in as little as four to six weeks. Chakotay had heard her the evening of that appointment, speaking to her stomach, ordering both babies to remain where they were for eight more weeks.

"Good morning Captain, Commander," the Doctor spoke with a jovial smile. "How are we feeling this morning?"

Kathryn grinned, but dropped down on the sofa herself, "Large, Doctor, I'm feeling large." Everyone except Tuvok chuckled at that...even Kathryn.

"That is to be expected, and not going to get any better for a while yet," the EMH answered.

"Thank you, Doctor," she spoke sarcastically, though not sternly, "But we are here to discuss, going forward, the command of Voyager during the end of my pregnancy and after the babies are born. What are your thoughts, Doctor?" Chakotay appreciated that Kathryn, though grudgingly, was taking this seriously.

"Well, based on how you've handled the pregnancy so far, Captain, barring any unforeseen medical circumstances, I think you should be fine to retain command for the duration of your pregnancy. As we've spoken before, you are at twenty eight weeks. The babies could be born as early as thirty two weeks. I'm afraid mother nature will dictate that eventuality. If you are unable to continue full duty shifts, I will prescribe shortened shifts, or days off in between." Kathryn nodded. Chakotay knew she would fight tooth and nail to stay in that command chair as long as possible, but was proud of her for at least being willing to give it up if and when the occasion called for it.

"I am prepared to take extra duty shifts and pick up any extra work needed as the time draws nearer," Chakotay spoke, and the Doctor nodded, "I assume that as it gets closer, we may have to take things day by day, or even hour by hour, depending on how much the Captain can tolerate."

"And when it is time for the birth of the babies, I want the Captain off duty for at least two weeks." Kathryn's eyes flashed to the Doctor's face, her mouth dropping open to protest, "On this I will not budge. Chances are, that when it is time for you to deliver the babies, it will be a difficult labor. Klingon deliveries are nothing to be sneezed at, and as of now it seems that the Paris baby will be delivered first. Surgical intervention may be necessary for the safe delivery of one or both babies, and you will need time to heal from that, both physically and emotionally."

"Doctor I appreciate your concern, but I will be fine to resume duties after their birth," she glanced at Chakotay for affirmation. He watched her eyes darken slightly when she found none.

"Kathryn, you're going to be a new mother. We all know you will handle the labor and delivery as best you can. Probably better than we all expect. But after all of that, we're going to have a baby girl that is brand new to the world, and I for one want to spend some time to get to know her." His tone softened and he saw Kathryn's lips turn up ever so gently. "I want us both to have time to get to know her. Tuvok will take command of Voyager while you and I settle into things with the baby." At the mention of his name, Tuvok took a step forward.

"Captain, I have taken command of Voyager on several occasions. This will be no different. You will still be consulted on all matters of importance, but I can speak from experience that bringing a new life into the world does not come without its own set of difficulties. It was very advantageous for my wife and I to have time away from work to settle into the routines and such of parenthood. I think you and the commander will both benefit from that time."

Kathryn could tell that she was fighting a losing battle, but the idea of two weeks away from command was a hard pill to swallow. Chakotay could still sense her apprehension. "Kathryn, no one is saying that you aren't allowed on the bridge for two weeks, or that you will be kept out of the loop. I'm sure our daughter will make the rounds of this ship before she is a week old. But you will need time to heal, physically and mentally from everything, and I want to spend some time with you, with her." Kathryn gave a sad smile and sighed.

"I know, you're right," her eyes moved across the faces, "You're all right. I will agree to the two weeks of maternity leave on the condition that I am allowed to attend all senior staff meetings during that time." Chakotay chuckled.

"We'll hold them in our quarters if we have to, but I think that's a more than fair compromise. How about it, Doctor?" The EMH nodded.

"I have no objections."

Kathryn, though still not at all thrilled with the idea of two weeks away from command, knew that everyone had her health, and the health of the babies in their best interest, so she could fault no one for that. She was just about to speak again when Harry's voice came across the comm line.

"Astrometrics to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead, Harry."

"I think you all should report to astrometrics right away. Operation 'Watson' is a go." Kathryn's eyes met Chakotay's, and a thrill went through her that even the babies felt as they swam excitedly.

"On our way." She pushed herself up off the sofa, "Chakotay, Tuvok, you're with me." She turned and patted the EMH on the arm, "Thank you, Doctor. I know I don't say it enough, but I appreciate everything you've done for me during this pregnancy. I may not seem grateful, but I am."

"I appreciate that, Captain." He smiled before showing himself out of the office.

They arrived in astrometrics a few minutes later. Harry was at the center console working diligently on something of great importance. He turned briefly when he heard the doors open, "The deflector is in position."

Kathryn came to stand beside him, watching the computer screen. Chakotay and Tuvok stood behind her. "Anything yet?"

Harry nodded, glancing at Kathryn again, "I'm picking up a triaxilating signal in the tachyon beam." Kathryn felt her heart beating beneath her ribs. The babies were also aware that this was an exciting moment. She placed a hand on her stomach to try to calm them both.

"On screen." They all watched with bated breath for only a moment before two familiar faces appeared before them, and though the video and audio were garbled, Kathryn couldn't help the smile that lifted her lips.

"Voyager, this is Lieutenant Barclay at Starfleet Command, do you read?" Reg spoke and Admiral Paris smiled beside him. Kathryn drew in a deep breath through her nose, not realizing until that moment how much it would mean to hear that voice, static laden though it was.

"Harry, can you clear it up?" Kathryn glanced down at the console before her eyes flashed back up to the screen. After several more keystrokes, the image became clear and the static silenced.

"Captain Janeway," Admiral Paris spoke, "It's wonderful to finally speak to you in person." Kathryn couldn't help smiling at her mentor. His face had aged, but he still looked the same. She chuckled gently...they had all aged in the last seven years.

"The pleasure is ours, Admiral. It's wonderful to see you." She felt emotions burning her eyes, but did her best to keep it at bay, "How's the weather in San Francisco?" Admiral Paris chuckled.

"Cold and rainy as usual," the glimmer that she was used to seeing in his eyes was there, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds wonderful." She sighed gently, "Lieutenant Barclay, I have to congratulate you on this effort. The first ever transgalactic com-link. You've earned a place in the history books to be sure." The man on screen smiled shyly, fidgeting where he stood.

"Well, we have Mr. Kim to thank as well. It was his idea to bounce a tachyon beam off the quantum singularity. He deserves just as much, if not more credit." Kathryn could see Harry stand up a bit taller at that and she couldn't help but give his arm a squeeze.

"I wish we had more time for small talk," Admiral Paris spoke, "but the singularity is only in alignment for about eleven minutes a day. Now I'll leave it to you to decide how you want to allocate the time, but I'd like to go over a few…" he trailed off, and Kathryn noticed that his eyes had drifted down to where her hand rested on her very pregnant stomach before lifting back to her face. In her excitement for this communication to work, she hadn't even thought about what the reaction might be to her condition. "I uh, it seems that congratulations are in order," he grinned at Kathryn and though she felt nervous flutters go through her entire body, she grinned and nodded.

"We have a lot to talk about, that's for sure Admiral." Barclay leaned over to whisper to Paris.

"Oh, of course." Paris spoke and Barclay grinned at everyone aboard Voyager, "Lieutenant Barclay has a little gift for you and your crew."

At that, the image of the two men moved to the bottom of the screen, and in their place was an image that had emotions welling up in Kathryn's eyes once again.

Before them on the screen was Earth, with North America's beauty showing behind gentle cloud cover. Kathryn sucked in a slow, deep breath through pursed lips, and felt Chakotay's hand at her lower back as he came to stand behind her.

"This is a live shot from McKinley Station. As you can see," Barclay spoke, "not too much cloud cover today."

Kathryn's chin quivered as she tried desperately to school her features, "Quite a view," she whispered out, leaning back into Chakotay's touch, gleaning comfort from his strength behind her. "Thanks, Reg." The lieutenant nodded, his own smile lifting his lips.

Kathryn cleared her throat, taking another deep breath, "How much time left, Harry?"

"Only about thirty seconds. It took us a few minutes to get the deflector powered to the right frequency for the tachyon beam to deflect against the singularity properly. We will have the full eleven minutes tomorrow." Kathryn nodded.

"Admiral, I'd like to use the time with you tomorrow, to discuss," she glanced down at her stomach, "our current situation as it stands, and also the plan going forward so that the crew may call their families." Paris nodded.

"Looking forward to it. You all take care of yourselves, and we will talk to you tomorrow."

Kathryn pressed her lips together, "Can't wait." She watched Owen's smiling face for just another moment before the screen filled with static and the two men vanished.


	24. Chapter 24

Kathryn was silent for the walk back to their quarters. They had planned to have lunch before they both took an afternoon bridge shift. Chakotay walked quietly by her side, knowing she was keeping something in, but hoping that she would release it once they were in the privacy of their home.

He didn't have to wait long. The doors had no more than shut and Kathryn turned and pressed herself into his arms. Though she made no sound, he could feel her body trembling as she cried. Not knowing what to do or say until he knew what was wrong, he simply held her, pressing kisses into her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear.

After a few minutes, Kathryn let out a wavering sigh and pulled back from Chakotay, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't get the image of Earth out of my mind," her eyes met his, and he could see miles of despair in their blue depths, "What if she never gets to see it?"

Chakotay furrowed his brow, "Come back here," he held his arms open for her and she gladly leaned into his strength. "She will. One way or another, she will."

"You can't know that, Chakotay. What if she is only ever able to see her grandmother on a viewscreen, never in person?" Chakotay held her while she spoke. He knew it would do no good to argue with her, but he couldn't let this conversation end with her feeling so forlorn. His own heart had skipped a beat upon seeing Earth on the viewscreen, aching to smell the sea air and feel the earth beneath his feet. He could understand Kathryn's feelings of longing easily.

"I _do_ know it Kathryn, because I know _you_. You've gotten us closer already than anyone else could have." He pressed another kiss into her hair, letting his hands trail up and down her back, feeling the babies moving against his stomach as she leaned into him. "And now we have Starfleet working on it too. I can't guarantee _when_ we'll get back to Earth, but I know we will, because we have Captain Kathryn Janeway at the helm." She sniffed and chuckled. "But let's talk about happier topics, like you getting to _tell_ your mother that she's going to have a grandchild."

"She's going to be elated." Kathryn pulled back and gave him a genuine smile. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs, "If you think I have the gumption to get us home, when she finds out about the baby, she will be in San Francisco, pounding on Owen's office door, demanding he do all in his power to get us home." Chakotay's dimples pressed into his cheeks as he pictured it. "She will adore you as well."

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me there when you talk to her. I figured you might want some time alone." She could see the trepidation in those dark eyes, but hope lived there too, and she tilted her face up to beg a kiss which he gladly bestowed.

"Chakotay, I'm going to tell my mother soon that she's going to have a granddaughter in about two months. I think she'll want to meet the baby's father." Kathryn gave him a soft smile, calmed herself when she saw Chakotay's shoulders relax as he did.

She leaned back into his arms for another moment; she no longer needed his strength, but enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. He seemed to need the closeness too, as he gladly pulled her into an embrace. "I'm glad Sekaya will get to meet you as well. She will be thrilled at the idea of being an aunt."

"I'd like to meet her. I wish I could have met your mother and father," she whispered.

"They would have loved you, my brave woman warrior," Chakotay kissed the top of her head, his fingers sliding up and down her back, "I like to think that they are both watching over us, our Voyager family, and the little family we are creating just for us." He smiled at the thought, even as he spoke. He knew his father was watching out for him; he'd spoken to him several times in his vision quests since he'd found out that he and Kathryn were expecting a baby. He only wished that his parents were still alive, to hold their grandchild when she was born.

Kathryn chuckled softly, remembering the first time he'd called her that, so many years ago. "The two warriors have traveled a great distance together, working to bring their crew home."

"They have, and the angry warrior wouldn't change it for anything." He pulled back to look down at the woman he loved, so thankful, once again, for the way his life had turned out.

She smiled up at him, her eyes now devoid of tears, "I wouldn't either."

=/\=

Kathryn sat at the head of the table in the briefing room, Chakotay by her side, and all senior staff surrounding them. She smiled as Tom and Harry entered. Tom dropped into a seat beside his wife and Harry sat down on the other side of Tuvok.

"Thank you all for coming," Kathryn spoke, "As I'm sure you all know, Mr. Kim here has finally made contact with Starfleet. We had a chat with Reg Barclay and Admiral Paris," she looked over at Tom, whose eyes flew to her at her words, "He's doing just fine, Tom." She leaned forward to pat his hand, "You'll get to see for yourself soon."

"With our deflector in position, sending the tachyon beam through the singularity gives us about eleven minutes a day to speak with Starfleet. Neelix, I want you to set up a lottery, and I want it ready by 0900 tomorrow. Every member of the crew draws a timeslot. Record who each crew member wants to speak to and have the list ready for me by 1300. I will speak with Owen tomorrow and set up the comm time slots. The lottery will assign the day that each crew member gets a video call from home."

Everyone broke out in excited talking, discussing who they would call. Even Tuvok conversed with Harry about calling home. Kathryn let them have their moment of celebration; she herself was elated at the prospect of speaking to her mother and sister before long. Finally the room began to settle.

"I'll make an announcement to the crew in short order that there will be a lottery drawing tomorrow in the mess hall. Everyone gets a draw, and once everyone is on the roster, we'll keep rotating through it...until we get home."

Everyone nodded, feeling both a renewed hope to get home and a somber feeling that they might all be talking to their families via the viewscreen for some time. At least they would be able to see their families.

"Alright, get to it Neelix. Tom, B'Elanna, please stay after. Everyone else is dismissed." Tom and B'Elanna sat back down, not sure what their Captain was going to tell them.

"At ease, you two," Kathryn spoke with a smile, "I just wanted you both to be in Astrometrics tomorrow when we are in contact with Starfleet again." Tom's eyes went wide and the color drained out of B'Elanna's face. "I'm only asking you to be there. You can tell your father whatever you want. You'll get your own draw in the lottery for private time with him and your mother. But he obviously noticed that I'm pregnant, and I am going to tell him about my own child, and that I'm acting as a surrogate for another crew member. I want you and B'Elanna to have time to decide if you want to tell him that the other crew member is you."

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged glances. "You don't have to decide this moment, I just wanted to let you know what _I'm_ going to do." She glanced down at her stomach, "This is, as you know, impossible to hide," everyone chuckled at that, "So I have to give some explanation. It's just up to the both of you if you want to be part of it."

"Thank you Captain, for giving us a heads up," Tom spoke, "And thank you for letting us be there tomorrow. It'll be...good to see my dad."

"It _will _be, I guarantee it," Kathryn smiled at her pilot, "He will be thrilled to know you are alright, and he knows how much you've done for all of us. Go ahead and take the rest of your shift off to talk about it. I'll comm you on my way to Astrometrics tomorrow, and don't forget to draw in the lottery."

"Thank you, Captain," Tom and B'Elanna spoke in unison before leaving the briefing room. Once they were alone, Kathryn leaned back in her seat, letting out a soft groan. Chakotay got out of his chair and moved behind her, massaging the spot between her shoulder blades that he knew was bothering her.

"Ah, thank you, Chakotay," she sighed again, leaning forward to give him better access, "I'm nervous about talking to Owen tomorrow."

Chakotay chuckled as he pressed his knuckles into her spine, "Nervous? You've known the admiral for years. Why would you be nervous?" He could feel her tense and realization dawned on him. "Oh, you're worried about what he's going to say about you and me, right?"

A groan sounded in Kathryn's throat, as she turned and stood up, meeting Chakotay's gaze, "I'm _not_ ashamed of us. I need you to know that...it's just that Starfleet will know that I've broken protocol." Her eyes dropped to the floor, "I just don't want Owen to be disappointed in me."

Chakotay's hands came up to rest on Kathryn's shoulders before sliding up and down her arms to lend some comfort, "Kathryn, I think more than anything he'll be pleased; happy for you. Perhaps under normal circumstances there might be some type of reprimand, but you've already transmitted many of your logs, haven't you?" She nodded. "You've never shown me any favoritism, and your decision making abilities since we have become involved haven't suffered."

Kathryn sighed again, her eyes coming back up to Chakotay's face, "I love you so much. I never want you to doubt that." Chakotay grinned, leaning forward to peck her lips gently.

"You've never given me reason to. I understand your feelings. Neither of us expected to ever have this conversation with Starfleet brass, but I'm proud to tell them that the woman I love is giving me a child." Kathryn's lips lifted at his words, "and though I don't know Owen Paris like you do, I have a feeling he will be thrilled for you. And he won't have long to think about it, because he will find out that he's going to be a grandfather."

"We don't know if Tom and B'Elanna are going to tell him anything." Kathryn's brow furrowed.

"I have a very strong feeling that when Tom sees his father, he'll want to tell him, and I think B'Elanna will want him to know as well." He pressed his lips to Kathryn's forehead, "Tomorrow will be a day for good news. Don't worry about disappointing Owen. Starfleet is going to be relieved that we are all still here. I doubt they will care about you and me."

Kathryn leaned into Chakotay's embrace for a moment, hoping his words were true. She loved Chakotay and the life the pair of them were creating on Voyager. She loved her entire crew, and wanted Starfleet to see them all through her eyes. She hoped that once Owen was aware of the situation that he would be able to diffuse any tension in the higher levels of command.

=/\=

After the announcement of the lottery, the crew flooded the mess hall as quickly as their duty shifts would allow. Kathryn decided to wait until everyone else had a chance to draw. Chakotay agreed, and once everyone else had picked a number, Neelix came to the bridge with the last two numbered isolinear chips. Kathryn drew seventy eight and Chakotay drew one hundred and four. Swallowing her disappointment that Kathryn wouldn't be able to speak to her mother until after the babies were born, she smiled her thanks to Neelix and focused her attention back to the engineering report B'Elanna had sent up the day before. Chakotay sat beside Kathryn, knowing her disappointment and feeling his own. He also didn't want to wait so long to speak with Sekaya, but that evening in the mess hall when they heard everyone talking about their upcoming familial visits, it made him not mind so much.

He and Kathryn were sitting on the sofa together reading that evening when the door chime chirped. They shared a confused look before Kathryn bade their visitor enter. She was surprised to see B'Elanna and the Doctor there together. Chakotay helped her to her feet and they made for the door, "Good evening, B'Elanna...Doctor. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

B'Elanna was first to speak, "Well, I drew number three in the lottery today, and I don't really have anyone back home I want to visit with, so I wanted to trade with one of you." She gave them a soft smile, "I'm sure you're eager to tell your mother and sister about the baby, so I thought I'd give you the chance," she handed over her own isolinear chip.

"I had the luck of drawing the first visit home," the EMH spoke, holding up his chip as well. "I was going to speak with a publisher friend of mine about a holonovel I'm working on, but I'm not really happy with it, and could use more time to flesh it out, so to speak." He handed over his chip to Chakotay. "No doubt you'll want to share your good news with your sister as well, Commander."

Chakotay was speechless and Kathryn felt tears burning in her eyes. She quickly pulled her engineer and chief medical officer into an embrace. Chakotay shook the Doctor's hand before wrapping his own arms around B'Elanna. "Are you sure about this?" Chakotay spoke. "We don't mind waiting our turn."

"We know, but we discussed it and we want to do this," B'Elanna spoke. "I'll be there tomorrow to meet Tom's father, and Tom drew number eleven, so we'll get another chance to visit soon." She smiled at the pair, "We want you to be able to share your good news with your family."

"Thank you so much, both of you," Kathryn spoke, wiping a tear from her eye, "I can't tell you how much this means."

They all made small talk for another minute or two before B'Elanna and the EMH bid them a good night. Chakotay said a silent prayer of thanks to the spirits for the amazing friends in his life, and for the smile that wouldn't leave Kathryn's lips as she got ready for bed.

=/\=

Kathryn and Chakotay stood side by side in Astrometrics waiting for their communication with Starfleet. Tom and B'Elanna waited just outside, having decided to tell Admiral Paris their exciting news. Kathryn wanted to transmit all of the data for family visits before getting into more personal topics.

Kathryn took a deep, wavering breath, sighing when she felt Chakotay's hand at the small of her back. She glanced up at him with a smile just as the image of Starfleet HQ came on the screen. Owen Paris was at his desk this time, and alone. "Good afternoon Captain Janeway. How's the weather in the Delta quadrant?"

"Full of adventure as always, Admiral. It's good to see you again."

Owen nodded, that familiar smile pulling his lips, putting Kathryn immediately at ease. "I'm receiving your data stream as we speak. I take it you'd like us to start reaching out to the families of Voyager's crew to set up daily visits."

"I would, and so would about one hundred and forty other people," Kathryn smiled up at her mentor.

Owen nodded with a soft chuckle, "We'll take care of it." His eyes slid down to Kathryn's stomach again, and back up to her face before moving to look at Chakotay. "I think we have some other things to talk about, wouldn't you say, Kate?"

"We would," she rested a hand on her stomach. "Owen, it's my honor and privilege to introduce my first officer, Commander Chakotay."

Owen, having already read nearly all of the logs that Kathryn had sent yesterday nodded with a smile, "It's a pleasure, Commander."

Chakotay stood a bit taller next to Kathryn, "The pleasure is mine, Admiral. The Captain and I very much appreciate all the work you are doing in making these family visits happen for our crew."

"We do indeed, but that's not all that we have to talk about," Kathryn took a silent breath, and Chakotay knew the time had come. "About six months ago my chief engineer and I were in a shuttle accident. My ankle was shattered, but her injuries were much more substantial. Her pregnancy was threatened, so the baby was transferred from her womb to mine."

Owen leaned closer to the screen, a look of concern on his face, "That's quite the sacrifice Captain. I'm sure your engineer is very grateful."

"She and her husband are, yes. They'd like to speak with you in a moment, but I need to tell you something else as well." Owen nodded silently. "Once the procedure was complete, the Doctor found something interesting when he scanned me." She let out a breath. "He found out that Commander Chakotay and I were already expecting a child of our own."

Owen was silent for a moment, looking between the two of them before a smile broke out on his face. He chuckled gently as he spoke, "Congratulations, you two. I'm glad you've both found some happiness out there." His gaze moved to Chakotay again, "I look forward to meeting you in person, son. You take care of her." Chakotay nodded with a smile. "We only have a few more minutes. Now, you said your engineer and her husband want to speak with me? I admit that's a surprise."

Kathryn turned to nod at the ensign by the door. She went outside to get Tom and B'Elanna.

"I think it'll make much more sense in a moment, Admiral." She and Chakotay watched as Tom and B'Elanna came up to the viewscreen. Owen's mouth slowly dropped open as he took in the visage of his son for the first time in nearly seven years. Kathryn and Chakotay moved off to a side panel, letting Tom and his father reconnect.

Tom cleared his throat, emotion evident in his voice, "Hi dad." B'Elanna stood beside him, a hand on his back. "I'd like you to meet my wife, B'Elanna Torres."

Owen was speechless for a moment, looking between his son and the half Klingon woman beside him. Slowly, to Tom's relief, a smile blossomed on the Admiral's face. "Tom," he choked out, his eyes glistening with unshed emotion, "I'm so glad you're alright," his eyes moved to B'Elanna, "I'm honored to meet you, my dear. I can't wait for the day that we can meet in person."

B'Elanna smiled, obviously relieved to be accepted by the Paris patriarch. "Thank you, Admiral. I look forward to it too."

"Owen, please. We're family." He glanced quickly at Kathryn before looking back at his son and daughter in law, "And I hear I'm going to be a grandfather soon?"

Tom smiled, putting his arm around B'Elanna and pulling her close to his side, "Yes, a grand daughter. She should be here in a few months." Owen's smile grew even wider.

"Your mother is going to be thrilled. I look forward to eleven days from now when your mother and I can visit with you both, but I'm afraid we're almost out of time today." A tear finally formed at the corner of his eye and slid down his cheek. "Congratulations to all of you, and I'll talk to you soon, son."

Tom couldn't form words, but he nodded, and after a few more seconds the screen went black. B'Elanna stood silently beside her husband as he wiped a tear from his own eye. After a moment they turned to look at Kathryn and Chakotay. Tom cleared his throat, but still couldn't find anything to say. B'Elanna mouthed the words 'thank you' to them both before they left.

Kathryn let out a sigh after the pair left Astrometrics, "That went better than I had expected," Kathryn spoke, not wanting to reveal too much emotion in front of the rest of the science crew currently on duty. Chakotay nodded.

"It did," he answered, "Now, let's go have lunch and think about how you want to tell your mother tomorrow about her granddaughter." His dimples pressed into his cheeks as they exited Astrometrics.


	25. Chapter 25

Chakotay lay awake in bed that night, listening to Kathryn toss and turn. He could tell when they'd gone to bed that night that her mind was lightyears away, and he knew she was thinking about her visit with her mother tomorrow. He'd tried that evening to suggest a soak in the tub, a massage, or reading from Dante. She had declined them all, opting to take a walk around the ship instead. He'd offered to go with her, but she told him gently that she wanted to be alone.

He was not offended, only slightly worried that Kathryn would get herself even more worked up on her walk rather than calming herself down. She'd been gone nearly an hour, and when she'd returned, she'd gotten ready for bed in near silence, giving him a quick and unfeeling kiss before turning away from him on the bed.

That had been two hours ago, and while he lay quietly on his back, Kathryn was restless. He waited, wanting to see if she would settle down and fall asleep, but she didn't. Finally, after another half an hour or so, he turned over, only mildly surprising Kathryn when he slid his arms around her to pull her against his body. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his warmth, "Kathryn I can _feel_ you thinking. Please talk to me."

She was quiet for a moment, and Chakotay just held her, whispering a featherlight touch up and down her arm. He felt her take a breath before she spoke. "I just," she whispered in the darkness, "I don't want to be a disappointment."

That wasn't at all what Chakotay was expecting Kathryn to say. "Kathryn, what are you talking about?"

She took a wavering breath, "I know my mother will be over the moon that we are all safe, and about being a grandmother," her voice took on a soft, almost childlike quality, "But if we never make it home…"

"Kathryn, we _will_ make it home, and your mother will not be disappointed that she may not meet her granddaughter right away. She will be proud of you; proud that you've kept your crew alive for the last seven years. Proud of you for never giving up, and proud of you for allowing yourself to be happy."

She sighed at his last sentence, and Chakotay knew that she knew he was right. She had a bad habit of getting lost in her own mind, and Chakotay, thankfully, had a habit of getting her out of her spiraling thoughts. "Kathryn, you're going to get to see your mother for the first time in seven years tomorrow, and she is going to learn that we are going to have a baby. I can guarantee, though I have never met her, that she will _not_ be disappointed about anything."

Chakotay felt her relax further in his arms, and though he knew she wouldn't easily let her troubles go, she would at least let his words make a place in her mind as well.

"I just didn't expect it to be like this," He heard her sniff and pulled her tighter against his chest.

"I know that, Kathryn," he pressed a kiss into her hair, "But think about this," he grinned as he pictured the path their lives had taken over the last seven years, "I never expected to join the Maquis, and I _certainly_ never expected to be captured by Captain Kathryn Janeway," he felt her give a soft chuckle at that. "None of us expected to end up in the Delta quadrant, and I didn't ever imagine you'd make me your first officer."

She let out a sigh, "I never expected to be so upset to be rescued from New Earth."

"I was looking forward to making a life with you there, and was devastated when we were rescued...and I never expected you to ever feel the same way," at that she turned as much as she could in his arms to beg a kiss in the darkness. He pressed his lips to hers gently, reveling in her warmth and willingness to relax into his words.

Kathryn turned over then so they were facing each other. Her eyes landed on his in the darkness, watching the passing stars flicker across his dark irises. "I never expected that we'd form an alliance with the Borg," she spoke as he brushed a lock of hair off her forehead.

"I didn't expect that you'd live through that ordeal," his eyes narrowed as he remembered seeing her lying on the biobed, injured and near death, "I hated seeing you like that, and having to leave you alone in sickbay."

She let her fingers slide over his face, her silent assurance that she was here and healthy, even all these years later, "I never expected to fall in love with my first officer." She watched a small shadow mark his face as his dimples formed when he smiled.

"I never expected to fall in love with my Captain, or that she'd fall in love with me too. And I absolutely never expected that she would give me a child," Kathryn sighed, closing her eyes.

"I guess a lot of things haven't gone the way we've expected them to." Chakotay hummed in acknowledgement, pressing his forehead to hers, his own heart calming at her nearness.

"No they haven't, but we've already accomplished more than either of us thought possible as well, and in a few months, we're going to be a family. I never expected that either, yet here we are."

Kathryn smiled, "Here we are," she sighed again, relaxing further into Chakotay's words and his soft caresses. Chakotay watched her eyes shut and her body relax. Only a few seconds later her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

=/\=

Chakotay wasn't sure if he was glad or worried for Kathryn's sake that she had the morning off. He knew she would have been an absolute bear for the crew to deal with if she'd been on duty, but he could picture her in their quarters, climbing the walls in anticipation for 1307 when they'd make contact with Starfleet again, and Gretchen Janeway. Kathryn had decided that she wanted the video transmitted to the computer in her quarters for a more private visit, since it was bound to be quite emotional. She also wanted to be able to sit at her desk to hide her pregnancy until she shared the good news. It wouldn't do for Gretchen to see her daughter heavily pregnant without knowing the _whole_ story.

He'd taken her shift that morning, as he was trying to do at least a few days a week so as to lighten her burden as her due date drew nearer, but knew that with her not working, she was thinking...and a thinking Kathryn was a worrying Kathryn. They were, thankfully, experiencing clear skies, and it was just after 1100 hours when Chakotay handed the bridge over to Tuvok before deciding to surprise Kathryn with lunch before their video chat with her mother.

Heading down to the airponics bay, he found Naomi sitting in the corner beside some of the Talaxian cucumber plants. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and when she saw it was Chakotay, she jumped to her feet. He couldn't help but chuckle, "At ease, crewman. What brings you to airponics?"

Naomi held up the padd she had been reading, "I'm studying the biodiversity of earth plantlife, and Icheb thought it might be a good idea to immerse myself in the subject matter," she shrugged, as if nonplussed by the idea, "I don't know if it helps, but I like the way it smells in here, and the humidity is pleasant."

Chakotay smiled as he approached, reaching for the padd to quickly scan the contents, "I know what you mean. There's something wonderful about the smell of the earth, the feel of the humidity in the air," he took a deep breath himself, filling his lungs with the scent of the many plants growing here.

"Is this what Earth smells like?" Naomi took the padd back and set it down on the chair she'd been using. Chakotay sat down on one of the tool bins and patted the spot next to him for her. She eagerly sat down, always enjoying whatever wisdom or story Chakotay had to share.

"Yes and no. The inside of a greenhouse or garden nursery would smell just like this, but Earth has a lot of biodiversity, as I'm sure you've read. The desert is dry and smells of dust and the wind, the heat of the sun on the earth. The jungle is lush and humid, and smells heavily of the flowers that grow there. I've been in an icy tundra that almost smelled metallic, and the cold takes your breath away; it almost hurts." Chakotay thought back, "I've been in caves that smell of mildew and minerals. The ocean air is so salty sometimes you can actually taste it."

Naomi smiled, imagining, "I'd like to smell all of those things sometime." Her shoulders dropped a bit, "I never really thought about Earth as home before, but the more I study it, the more I want to see it."

Chakotay pressed his lips together, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "You will someday, if Captain Janeway has anything to say about it." Naomi perked at that, nodding in agreement. "But don't forget how lucky you are. The life you've lived on Voyager is full of adventures that many children on Earth can only ever imagine. You've met alien species they've never even heard of before. And who else in the entire galaxy can say that they have a former Borg drone as a tutor, hmmm?" He nudged her arm with his elbow and she giggled, shaking her head.

"You're right. I never really thought about it like that before. I guess that means your baby is going to be lucky too, right? She will get to be born on a starship too, and meet aliens and see things that no one else has before."

Chakotay's heart melted at the words the little girl spoke, "You're absolutely right, Naomi, and by the time my daughter is your age, you'll know all about Earth. Do you think you could teach her?" Naomi's eyes brightened as excitement lifted her lips as she nodded. "Good," he leaned in as he lowered his voice, "You know, I've never been a father before, and don't really know much about taking care of little girls." He glanced at the door for effect, making sure they were alone. Naomi's face grew quite serious as she watched Chakotay, "Do you think I could come to you for pointers?"

"Absolutely, Commander!" she beamed at him, "I can even babysit, anytime you need."

Chakotay patted her on the back, "I'll hold you to that," he stood up, "Now, I want to surprise the Captain with some flowers. What do you think she would like?" Naomi jumped to her feet and took Chakotay's hand, leading him over to several bins of roses.

"The Captain likes roses, and these yellow and pink ones just opened today." Chakotay had noticed them when he walked in, and was glad somehow that Naomi agreed that they were the right choice.

"Thank you, crewman. I think these will be perfect. Now, I'd better let you get back to your studies, but thank you for your perspective. I appreciate it, and I know the Captain will too."

Anytime Naomi could make Captain Janeway happy was a good day, and hearing Chakotay say just that made her heart soar. She nodded excitedly before making her way back to her small alcove where she'd been sitting. Chakotay quickly nipped off a dozen roses before heading back towards the turbolift.

He found Kathryn just as he'd expected. She sat on the sofa, a padd in hand, but her eyes stared out into the blackness of space. She didn't even turn when the door opened, so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice as Chakotay approached. Not wanting to startle her, he gently cleared his throat as he neared the coffee table. Her eyes darted from the viewport to Chakotay's face before landing on the flowers in his hands, her features softening instantly as a smile drew her lips, "Chakotay, you didn't have to do that." She took the flowers from him when he held them out, letting her eyes slip shut as she inhaled their fragrance.

"I wanted to, and Naomi told me that roses are your favorite," he spoke, as if not already knowing that. Kathryn smiled up at him when he took the padd from her and sat down on the sofa, lifting her feet to rest in his lap. "I thought maybe you'd like some lunch before your video call."

Kathryn was surprisingly agreeable, and requested soup and sandwiches. He thought she might not be in the mood to eat; her stomach had been in knots all night and morning. Her appetite wasn't ravenous, but she did finish most of her soup and over half of her sandwich. With a chuckle, she dropped her napkin on her plate, "I guess the babies don't realize that I'm nervous and not all that hungry," she grinned sheepishly as Chakotay cleared the dishes.

"Will your sister be on the call as well," Chakotay asked as he moved back and forth from the table to the replicator, calling up a mug of tea for the both of them; for himself because he was in the mood, and for Kathryn because it would hopefully quell the final butterflies in her stomach. They only had about ten more minutes before the singularity would be in the correct position in conjunction with the deflector dish. Kathryn let out a slow, even breath as she took a sip of tea.

"I doubt it. Her work schedule is fairly unpredictable and keeps her pretty busy, but I'm sure she'll record a video message when she can and send it along." Kathryn chuckled at the thought, "And I suppose that I could do the same. I could always record something short and send it via the data stream when the singularity is in position. I wouldn't make a habit of it, since the rest of the crew doesn't have the same luxury." She furrowed her brow.

"There have to be _some_ perks to being Captain," Chakotay chuckled as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Do you want me with you when the call comes in, or would you rather I wait out of view until you're ready to tell her?"

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay, reaching for his hand and squeezing it tight in hers, "I want you by my side," he could hear the emotion thick in her voice, "I _need_ you by my side," she laced her fingers with his. "I want-"

"Astrometrics to Captain Janeway," Harry's voice spoke across the communicator, interrupting Kathryn's thought. She felt the butterflies immediately begin to flutter as both babies wiggled nervously in her belly at her rush of adrenaline.

"Go ahead, Harry," Kathryn was thankful that she was able to keep her voice steady as she answered. She nodded for Chakotay to sit down beside her at her desk as she positioned her computer terminal, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she moved the monitor to face them both.

"I have a call for you from Bloomington, Indiana, ready to route to your computer," she could hear the smile in his voice as emotions burned in her own eyes. Chakotay gave her hand a squeeze as she rested her other arm on the desk to block the top of her swollen belly from view.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim. Please send it my way." She let out a soft wavering breath as her computer monitor came to life, the Starfleet emblem flashing on the screen for the briefest of moments before an older woman appeared on screen.

Chakotay was amazed in that moment at how very much Kathryn resembled her mother. Chakotay could easily picture Kathryn being the exact replica of the Janeway matriarch in another twenty years' time. Kathryn's own steely blue eyes looked at them from the computer screen, and while perhaps Gretchen Janeway once had the lovely auburn locks of her daughter, age had lightened her hair, adding many grey and white strands through it that she had done nothing to hide. Her hair was twisted up in a loose bun behind her, and a mug of what Chakotay could only imagine was coffee sat steaming before her. She wore a blue sweater that complimented her eyes; eyes which were currently swimming in unshed tears.

Both women took several moments to just look at one another, the realization that they were finally _reunited _after almost seven years apart hitting them at nearly the same moment as they both let out a relieved chuckle at nearly the same time.

"Oh, Katie," her mother finally sighed out, pressing her fingers to her lips as the tears finally fell.

"Hi, mom," Kathryn's voice took on an almost childlike quality as her own eyes brimmed with tears, "It's so good to see you...to hear your voice. I'm sorry this call has to be so short."

"Katie, I haven't seen your face in seven years. Eleven minutes to talk to you and know that you're alright is a miracle." Kathryn closed her eyes and nodded in agreement, and Chakotay squeezed her hand again. That seemed to bring her back to herself.

"How are you? How's Phee?" Gretchen smiled wider.

"I'm fine, dear. Your sister is fine. She sends her love and as soon as she can she's going to put a little message together for you. Owen already promised he'd get it to you." Chakotay chuckled as Kathryn's own thought was spoken by her mother. "But enough of that. We can't very well fit seven years into ten minutes," her eyes slid over to Chakotay's face with a soft smile before moving back to look at her daughter. "You look beautiful, Katie." Gretchen sighed as she took in her daughter's features.

"Thanks, mom. There's so much I want to tell you, but I have a few things that I _need _to tell you, starting with introducing you to my first officer, Chakotay." Gretchen's eyes moved back over to the face of the man sitting beside her daughter.

The elder Janeway could easily tell that this man was important to Kathryn. The way they sat side by side, the way he kept looking at her when she spoke, and by the tone of voice Kathryn used the moment she spoke about him. Just the fact that he was sitting in on the call with Kathryn told Gretchen that he had more than a professional relationship with her eldest. "Hello, Chakotay. It's a pleasure to meet you." Chakotay smiled, his dimples pressing into his cheeks.

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a face and voice with the name and the stories." Gretchen chuckled.

"Mom, I wanted you to meet Chakotay, because," Kathryn let out a nervous breath, "Well, he and I have grown very close during our time out here in the Delta quadrant, and I wanted you," she paused, not sure which news to deliver first. Feeling her own daughter moving made her smile and look down briefly at her stomach, just below the view of the monitor, "Mom, I wanted you to meet the man I love and the father of your future granddaughter."

Kathryn's mother's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open; she was silent for only a moment before letting out a sound of excitement behind her hand as she pressed it to her lips to stifle a louder sound, "Oh, Katie, I-" more tears formed and several fell as she beamed at her daughter. "Stand up, let me see you."

Kathryn chuckled, glad that Chakotay was there to help her to her feet. He held her hand as she got up, turning to the side so her mother could see her very pregnant stomach. Gretchen let out another excited shriek as Kathryn smoothed her uniform over her belly. "Katie! You look like you could deliver last week. When are you due?"

Kathryn chuckled again and sat back down, wiping her own eyes as she let out a relieved breath. Of course she'd known that her mother would be thrilled, but it was a relief to have the news out there. She hadn't realized how much the anticipation of _telling_ her mother about the baby was weighing on her. "Well, that's where it gets tricky, mom. I'm actually also acting as surrogate for Tom Paris and his wife. It's a long story, but she was injured and unable to carry her baby, so I am carrying them both at the same time. They are both due in about eight weeks."

Gretchen's smile wouldn't leave her face, "Oh, darling, you'll never make it two more months. Those babies will be here well before that." Chakotay chuckled, loving the fact that even tens of thousands of light years away, Kathryn's mother knew what her own daughter would not admit. Kathryn shot Chakotay a look, which only made him laugh harder. "And I take it Chakotay agrees with me?" Gretchen's eyes moved back over to Chakotay.

"Well, your daughter is stubborn, Gretchen. She's going to keep them in there as long as she can." Kathryn just shook her head, feeling ganged up on, but unable to keep her own smile from lifting her lips.

"A baby girl! Oh, Katie I am so thrilled for you. And you too, Chakotay. This is just the best news I could ever hear. You don't mind if I tell Phoebe, do you?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Of course not. If she can get a message to me, I'll record something and send it to her as well."

"Two minutes, Captain," Harry's voice called from Astrometrics. Kathryn let out a sigh. It wasn't enough time.

"We only have two minutes left, mom." Gretchen nodded.

"Have you chosen a name yet? How have you been feeling? Have you had an easy pregnancy?" Gretchen was suddenly riddled with questions, and had nowhere near enough time to ask them all.

Kathryn smiled, looking up at Chakotay, "We've discussed a few, but nothing too seriously yet. We might not settle on one until we see her." Chakotay nodded in agreement. They _had_ discussed a few names; some of his favorites and a couple of hers, but they agreed that they probably wouldn't be able to decide until they saw her face. "I've been feeling alright. It's hard to stand up sometimes, and I didn't really ever think I'd be pregnant, let alone with two at once, but I've felt okay, though I've had to give up coffee."

"Kathryn Janeway, I never thought I'd live to see the day," Gretchen chuckled again, still smiling at her daughter. "It's probably for the best though, you want that little baby to sleep after she's born. The amount of caffeine you consume would keep her up until she's ten."

Kathryn shook her head as Chakotay chuckled beside her, "You two are terrible," it felt so wonderful to be having this conversation, and she only wished that it was in person, and not about to end. It would be months until she was able to speak to her mom again, and by then, their baby would be here. "It's so good to see you mom. I've missed you more than I can say."

"I love you so much, Katie. I'm so glad you're safe and happy. I'm so glad you've let yourself be happy," her eyes moved over to Chakotay. "You take care of her."

"You can count on it, Gretchen," he smiled at the woman on the screen. Her image became a bit distorted as the singularity moved out of phase.

"I love you mom, so much." Kathryn blew a gentle kiss to the screen. Gretchen pretended to catch it in the air before pressing it to her heart. Kathryn pressed her lips together and after another second, the screen flashed to black.

They were both silent for a moment before Kathryn leaned into Chakotay's shoulder, the weight of the day taking its toll on her emotions. He pulled her against him, holding her close as she let several tears fall. He pressed a kiss into her hair, allowing her a moment to let her emotions catch up to all that had transpired in such a short amount of time.

"We're going to get home." Kathryn spoke. Her voice was soft, but it held such conviction that Chakotay felt it in his heart.

"Yes, we will."

"My mom _will_ meet our daughter. I don't know when, but damn it, I will get this crew home." Chakotay smiled, pulling her closer to his side.

"I know you will." Kathryn looked up at Chakotay, smiling at the truth she saw in his eyes.

"_We_ will."

=/\=

Author's Note: I need your help, and I can't decide. We are getting close to the end now. I am trying to decide if I should include the episode Renaissance Man. I'm going to touch on the end of Homestead, but not sure if I wanna jump straight from there to Endgame, or if I should include Renaissance Man...let me know your thoughts! Love you all! xoxo


End file.
